Tornar trobar-nos
by marmat f.e.m
Summary: Han passar cinc anys des de la desaparició de Ranma. l Akane encara lo enyora. Un dia es troba amb un jove que s'assembla molt a en Ranma. Aquest noi, l Hiroshi Harada, te amnèssia i no recorda el seu passat. Serà en Ranma? Per que va desaparèixer Ranma? Que misteri hi ha darrere d'aquest noi i de la desaparició de Ranma?
1. Chapter 1: El retrobament

Hola, els personatges d'aquesta història no són meus, tampoc escric aquestes històries amb ànim de lucre.

Aquesta història ja la vaig pujar en una altra part en castellà. Per pujar-la aquesta vegada en lloc de ser un one-shots l'he dividit en capítols, per ser molt llarga. Prego disculpeu les faltes d'ortografia.

* * *

**1º. El r****etrobamet.**

**.**

L´Akane corria pel carrer, la seguia un grup de nens, eren els seus alumnes. El dojo havia obert i tenia un bon nombre d'estudiants. Va mirar cap enrere i va sospirar, que diferent hagués estat si en Ranma estigués amb ella. Se li amuntegava la feina, va haver de rebutjar alumnes ... no donaven l'abast!

\- Ranma! Què et va passar? Perquè vas desaparèixer? - va dir en veu baixa.

El trobava molt a faltar. Recordava amb enyorança el temps que van passar junts. Aquests records eren els seus tresors, els seus records feliços i els seus pitjors malsons ... al no estar el noi amb ella.

Recordava els dies que va desaparèixer el noi. Havia sortit a entrenar. Ella es va oposar, tenia un mal pressentiment i l'hi va dir. Curiosament ell no es va burlar.

-No passarà res, en una setmana tornaré. I anirem al cinema ... recorda't que vaig perdre l'aposta amb tu i et he de portar ... i tinc ganes d'anar amb tu- li havia dit el noi.

S'havien barallat i amb aquest comentari van fer les paus.

Ella va sortir a acomiadar quan ell va marxar. Es va abraçar al noi plorant, i li va demanar que no se n'anés. Ell li va somriure, i amb un dit li va netejar una llàgrima, la va mirar i se la va emportar als llavis.

-Amb això una part teva ve amb mi i em donarà sort i em protegirà, com sempre fas tu- va dir ell.

I ho va veure marxar, sense saber que no tornaria a veure-ho.

Va passar la setmana esperant al noi. El dia assenyalat no va tornar, ni al següent ... ni una setmana després, ni tan sols al mes ... i va anar passant el temps i l´Akane no deixava de pensar en ell. Va anar a buscar-ho al lloc habitual ... i va haver proves que ell no hi va arribar.

I al cap de dos mesos li va arribar el primer cop. Una carta de la Shampoo, aquesta odiosa xinesa. En aquesta carta la xineta li deia que en Ranma va fugir amb ella, i que eren molt feliços, es va riure d'ella. El món de l'Akane es va enfonsar. Al principi es va refugiar en les arts marcials, però de seguida les va deixar, aquestes pràctiques li recordaven al seu promès.

Va tenir el va recolzar de la seva família, els Saotome, que se sentien desgraciats, per tenir un fill tan ingrat que els va abandonar i també va tenir el suport ... de Ryoga.

El noi va ser un gran suport, va ser de molta ajuda ... tot va començar bé, sortien junts, la va animar, encara que des del principi ella va deixar clar que el volia tant sol com amic ... però ell no ho va veure així, aquest jove va començar a canviar es va tornar molt possessiu i dominant. No la deixava parlar amb ningú, la va intentar allunyar de les seves amistats. S'enfadava per res, era més gelós que en Ranma. No li agradaven certs vestits de la noia. l´Akane va descobrir que el noi va tallar amb la seva antiga núvia, aquesta noia anomenada Akari.. També va saber que en Ryoga va amenaçar a aquesta pobra noia. La relació amb el noi es va deteriorar i quan es van separar no ho van fer com a bons amics ... de vegades tornava el noi i amenaçava a les amistats d'Akane. Ja no era l'amic que va ser al principi. Ella es va adonar que el noi li amagava alguna cosa. Semblava que aquest suport no va ser tan desinteressat. Era com si l'esperés l'absència d´en Ranma, per estar al seu lloc, va ser clar que sàvia alguna cosa sobre la desaparició del seu promès.

Als pocs mesos de la carta de la Shampoo, li va arribar una de la Kodachi dient-li que en Ranma havia fugit amb ella, aquesta carta es reia d'ella i de les altres dues promeses. I als pocs dies una pràcticament idèntica de l' Ukyo. Va ser llavors quan va descobrir una veritat a un més terrorífica que la que s'imaginava. en Ranma no estava amb cap de les altres tres ... però les tres estaven implicades en la seva desaparició.

Quan la relació amb en Ryoga estava molt deteriorada, aquest noi li va confessar que era P-chan i es va burlar de com havia fet quedar a en Ranma com un pervertit, l´Akane es va sentir humiliada per aquest a qui va creure que era un amic. Es va sentir furiosa per com li pegava al seu promès creient-ho culpable i un pervertit, l´Akane es va enfonsar i es va allunyar definitivament d´en Ryoga, sense possibilitat de tornar a ser amics. Però l´Akane li va donar una tremenda pallissa al seu ex amic, el jove va estar molt de temps a l'hospital. Però en Ryoga no va aprendre la lliçó i va tornar a intentar restablir la seva amistat amb l´Akane, però aquesta no desitjava tornar a veure-ho. I al final ho va escarmentar definitivament i per això es va guanyar l'enemistat del seu ex amic.

Descobrir la veritat, va ser un terrible cop per a ella i per a la seva família. Ara sabien que en Ranma estava segurament mort ... i que els culpables eren aquests sis bojos ... que havien fet alguna cosa i que els va sortir molt malament i en Ranma va resultar ... no volia pensar-ho. Quan aquests es van saber descoberts van desaparèixer, l´Akane no va saber que va ser del seu promès, no va aconseguir que cap dels implicats parlar-se.

Ja no va tornar a confiar en ningú, i es va allunyar de la gent, es va tancar en el seu món. I el va dedicar al record del seu promès.

Havien passat cinc anys, l´Akane era ara entrenadora del dojo Tendo, uns dels més prestigiosos de Tòquio. Li havien fet propostes de matrimoni ... i ella va rebutjar totes, no podia oblidar a en Ranma, el noi romania a cada moment en la seva ment.

Corria per Nerima seguida per uns esgotats alumnes.

\- Vinga! Que lents que sou - va dir l´Akane amb una supèrbia i prepotència heretades d´en Ranma. La noia havia adquirit certes manies del seu promès.. - Jo a la vostra edat hagués corregut el doble a la meitat de temps.

\- Sempre igual! - va dir un noi- sempre diu el mateix.

-És una ogre amargada. Per això no té nuvi. Heu sentit la llegenda?

\- La que el seu nuvi va fugir o la que el va matar i se'l va menjar? - va dir un altre, es va girar i mirava els seus companys rient. Tot d'una va veure por en els rostres dels altres nois. Es va girar amb por i va veure a la seva professora mirant-seriós, amb els braços creuats.

-Jo he sentit altres llegendes sobre com va desaparèixer el meu promès- i va posar un somriure sinistra, les seves pupil·les es van engrandir i el seu aspecte es va tornar tenebrós- i no us l'explicaré per que no tornareu a dormir. O les vols sentir?

El noi la va mirar espantat i va negar amb el cap. La noia va somriure ... un instant i va tornar al seu paper de mestra seriosa i rigorosa.

-Llavors tornem al dojo ... -va ordenar la jove i es va girar. No es va fixar que per un cantó hi havia girat un jove de la mateixa edat, darrere d'ell corrien uns nens, era un altre entrenador i com l´Akane no es fixava per on caminava i els dos van xocar.

L´Akane va caure a terra.

-Ho sento- va dir l'altre jove.

Akane es va quedar petrificada, coneixia aquesta veu. Mai va pensar que la tornaria a sentir.

\- S'ha fet mal senyoreta? - va preguntar l'home.

\- ¿Ran ... Ran ... Ranma? - va alçar la vista amb por i va veure una cara que ja coneixia, uns ulls que ja havia vist, que la miraven sense reconèixer-la.

\- Ens ... coneixem? -va donar l'home.

\- No em vinguis amb contes! On has estat? Per què simules que no em coneixes? -va dir ella plorant i exaltada.

-Ho sento ... però no la reconec, si pogués ajudar-me ...

-Si és una broma no té gens de gràcia Tan malament em vaig portar amb tu que fas com si no em reconeguessis - dir ella furiosa- ja està clar, no vols saber res de la meva, et deixo, tinc millors coses a fer que perdre el temps amb un desagraït, Adeu! -va dir la noia furiosa, mentre li surten llàgrimes pels ulls. Encara que es va girar perquè aquest idiota no la veiés plorar

Ella se n'anava, però el noi la va agafar pel braç i la va parar.

-Perdoni ... però ... Qui ets? Em coneixes? - va dir el noi exaltat. Estava molt nerviós- em podia dir qui ... qui ... qui sóc jo.

Akane es va espantar, davant seu tenia al seu promès i no la reconeixia. Es pensava que era una broma ... però els ulls del noi eren sincers ... no sabia qui era ella, i tampoc qui era ell.

\- Tens ...? Tens amnèsia? -va preguntar espantada la noia.

-No recordo pràcticament res. Vaig despertar fa tres anys en un llit d'hospital ... havia estat en coma dos anys. Si sap alguna cosa de la meva Ajudeu-me ... si us plau. -Va suplicar l'home- No sé qui sóc ... no sé res de mi. Si tinc família o amics.

Akane es va abraçar al noia plorava de l´emoció. En Ranma havia tornar i no deixaria que es tornés a anar.

-Has tornat Ranma, has tornat ... et esperat durant cinc anys i per fi has tornat. Has tornat amb mi. No sap el que et enyorat.

-Senyoreta. No sé quina relació tenia amb vostè ... però em fa vergonya que em abraci en públic- el noi estava avergonyit.

-Perdona ... però és l'emoció ... sóc Akane ... Tendo ... sóc ... vaig ser la teva promesa.

El noi es va quedar parat.

\- La meva promesa? Jo promès? - va dir ell estranyat.

-Si coses dels nostres pares- la noia ho va mirar- pots pensar que em vull aprofitar de tu ... que fos el promès d'una coneguda meva...

-No ho penso ... els teus ulls són sincers ... no em menteixes ... però aquest lloc no és adequat per parlar d'això.

-Segueix-me ... dirigeixo el dojo Tendo. Et portaré ... però tu ja has estat.

-Vosaltres en fila. No vull que us distancieu- van dir els joves als seus alumnes.

Van fer tot el trajecte corrent. en Ranma mirava els carrers sorprès, li provocaven un sentiment de ... nostàlgia. I quan va veure el dojo Tendo es va parar, es va haver de donar suport a un mur, respirava amb dificultar.

\- Et passa alguna cosa? - va preguntar l´Akane preocupada.

-No ho sé- va dir ell estranyat- sento moltes sensacions en veure aquest dojo- Alegria, tristesa, confiança, protecció ... i moltes més. Del teu dojo emanen moltes sensacions agradables ... com de tu.

Akane es va posar vermella. El vell Ranma no li deia aquestes coses.

-El vam passar bé aquí ... tot i que també vam tenir mals moments.

-Per com els dius em vaig portar malament amb tu.

\- Ens vam barallar gairebé tots els dies ... el dos teníem molt d'orgull, érem amics inseparables ... però ens barallàvem per tonteries. Tenies molts rivals que et atacaven contínuament.

-En poques paraules no teníem molts dies tranquils.

-Pràcticament ni un- va contestar ella somrient.

I van entrar en el dojo.

-Porteu a Ranma al dojo- va ordenar l´Akane als seus alumnes -jo parlaré amb la Kasumi.

I l´Akane va entrar a casa.

-Hola Kasumi. Ja sóc a casa.

\- Benvinguda. Avui has tornat aviat. -Kasumi es va fixar que l´Akane havia plorat- Què et passa? T'ha tornat la baixada? - va dir preocupada- anima't a ell no li agradava veure't així.

-No estic bé ... M'he trobat amb un vell conegut, l'he convidat a casa. Som al dojo. És també un mestre d'arts marcials.

Kasumi es va preocupar.

\- No serà ...? -va dir espantada- la última vegada que ho vas veure gairebé el mates ... s'ho tenia merescut.

-No, no és Hibiki. No ho portaria ni en somnis. - va contestar la germana petita amb ràbia.

-Us portaré alguna cosa per menjar. - va dir la Kasumi.

Quan l´Akane va entrar en el dojo es va endur una sorpresa. El jove estava fent una demostració. La noia es va quedar congelada. Milers de records li van assaltar la ment. Dels entrenaments amb el noi, i no va poder evitar que els seus ulls s'omplissin de llàgrimes. L'home la va veure i es va preocupar i se li va acostar.

\- Es troba bé? Sento causa-li dolor, recordant-li al seu promès.

-No et preocupis estic bé. Vells records ... bells i dolorosos alhora. Em assalten cada dia, i en el pitjor moment.

-Bells per què et recorden a ell, i dolorosos per què està lluny de tu- va dir ell. Ella va assentir, ell la va veure molt trist i va sentir compassió. Aquesta noia li produïa unes emocions estranyes, la volia protegir, tenir cura. Aquesta dona estava trist i a ell per alguna raó no li agradava veure-la així.

\- No recordes res? - va dir ella.

-No. Quan vaig despertar del coma no recordava res. Va ser començar de nou. Gairebé tornar aprendre a parlar ... a escriure ... a caminar. La doctora Tamae va ser molt bona amb mi ... em va adoptar i em va posar el nom del seu fill mort ... ara em dic Hiroshi Harada, però aquest nom em produeix una sensació estranya ... una cosa que no puc descriure. Però vaig descobrir que sabia arts marcials. Semblava un record condicionat, i que era bastant bo, Encara que no recordo on i com les vaig aprendre.

Akane el va mirar.

-Quan anàvem a l'institut, vas tenir un amic amb aquest nom, però amb un altre cognom. Les arts marcials te la va ensenyar el teu pare, vas estar molt anys viatjant i aprenent amb ell.

Akane i el noi van estar parlant, ella li va explicar sobre la seva família, sobre els pares d'ell. Sobre algunes de les seves aventures. Mentre parlaven els seus alumnes van començar a entrenar junts.

-Els tens ben preparats- va dir ell.

-Això espero. Tenim una de les millors escoles d'arts marcials. Però en els últims temps ens ha sortit una competència molt gran ... Kuno, els teus altres dos antics rivals i els teus tres presumptes promeses han muntat un dojo, tot i que fa anys que no veig cap d´ells. Van a per mi. Els vaig donar carbasses a ell i a un altre i ... - va parar de parlar, l'home es va quedar blanc i va començar a tremolar - Et ... et trobes bé?

\- Ku ... Ku ... Kuno? Només amb sentir aquest nom començo a tremolar i no sé per què ... Rivals? Això em produeix el mateix. Horror, terror i molt dolor. Com es diuen els altres dos i les tres noies? - va preguntar el noi.

-Els altres es diuen Mousse, el curt de vista ... i Ryoga, el futur mort- havia pronunciat aquest nom amb molt odi. - les noies són la Shampoo, és xinesa del mateix poble d´en Mousse, una bruta i traïdora serp- el noi va veure que l´Akane odiava aquesta noia especialment. – l´ Ukyo era amiga de la infància teva ... i la Kodachi, germana de Kuno i tan boja com ell. També és pot afegir a la Colònia rebesàvia de la Shampoo, i el director Kuno, el pare dels germans Kuno, tan boig o mes que ells.

L´Akane va mirar al noi i el va veure portar-se les mans al cap.

\- Et passa alguna cosa? -va dir ella alarmada.

-Aquests noms em produeixen mal de cap. Guarden un record que no va aconseguir recordar. Crec que van ser ells els que em van produir l'amnèsia.

Ella el va mirar, havia sentit que als amnèsics no se li havia de dir la veritat de cops, sinó en petites dosis.

-No et preocupis ... esbrinarem la veritat ... ara que ets aquí ...

-Perdona, però ... com estàs segura que sóc qui tu dius? Com saps que no sóc un farsant? Em parles com si ens coneguéssim ... però jo no estic segur ... no sé qui realment sóc. - el noi estava desesperat i molt nerviós.

Ella el va mirar i li va somriure. Era el seu Ranma, estava segura.

-La teva forma de parlar ... la teva veu ... la teva forma de moure't ... teus ulls ... la teva olor personal. Són coses que tinc gravades en el més profund del meu ésser. Són coses que no es poden copiar. Ets Ranma!.

-M'agradaria creure't ... però tinc els meus dubtes. Has d'entendre´m... no tinc records i una desconeguda s'acosta i em diu que és la meva amiga i que em coneix. No vull fer-me il·lusions i que tu te les facis ... i després que no siguin veritat. Veig que has patit i no m'agradaria que patissis més. - l'home la va mirar i li va somriure. - No ho sé, amb tu em sento segur, és com si tinguéssim un vincle molt especial. Si et sembla bé m'agradaria venir més vegades i que em parlis d'aquest noi que dius que sóc jo ... i em ...

En aquest instant va entrar la Kasumi amb una safata amb te i alguna cosa per menjar i.

-Akane et porto alguna cosa per ... - va ser llavors quan la Kasumi va veure al convidat d'Akane. La dona va deixar caure la safata a terra sorpresa i es va posar les mans a la boca., Els seus ulls es van omplir de llàgrimes

\- Ran ... Ranma ... has tornat. -La jove va abraçar al sorprès jove- On has estat? Ets molt dolent. Ens has fet patir molt. Però has ... has ... tornat ... I no et deixarem que et tornis a anar.

-Senyoreta ... jo ho ... sento ... però no ... la reconec, no sé qui és- va dir el jove.

Kasumi es va allunyar un pas del jove i el va mirar espantada. Després va mirar a la seva germana que va negar amb el cap.

-Sembla que té amnèsia- va dir amb tristesa l´Akane- no recorda res des de fa tres anys.

Això va ser un cop per a la Kasumi, considerava a en Ranma seu germà i que aquest no les recordar l'omplia de tristesa.

\- De debò que no recordes a l´Akane, ni de la meva ... ni de la nostra família? -va preguntar la Kasumi, la jove va tornar a plorar, tenia molta estima al jove i li feia mal que ell no s'acordés d'ells. l´Akane havia passat aquests cinc anys patint. No hi havia dia que no plorés recordant al seu promès. la Kasumi la sentia plorar a la seva habitació, ara tornaria a patir ... tornarien a patir tota la família.

-No. Per desgràcia no recordo res ... -les va mirar i es va pensar una pregunta, li feia vergonya preguntar-la ... a la fi es va decidir. Si aquestes noies el coneixien ... podien aclarir els seus dubtes- perdonin ... tinc una pregunta per a vosaltres ... jo que ... sóc? Sóc un home ... o sóc una do ...?

Llavors en el dojo va entrar una dona d'edat madura i dos homes.

\- Doctora Tamae! - va dir el jove.

\- Tia Tamae! - va dir a la vegada uns dels alumnes del jove.

\- Què feu aquí? - va dir la dona- Hiroshi! Saps que no havies de sortir de la zona assignada. Tens desmais i et desorientes. - la dona el mirava seriosa i va sospirar alleujada, aquest jove li havia donat un ensurt en desaparèixer. - sort que portes a sobre el localitzador.

-Jo ... jo ... aquesta senyoreta- va assenyalar a l´Akane- va dir que em coneixia ... que el meu nom era Ranma Saotome. Volia esbrina la veritat.

La dona va mirar a l´Akane i va sospirar.

\- Podem parlar? Hiroshi queda't aquí amb els teus alumnes.

El jove va assentir.

Uns minuts després les dues germanes i la dona eren a la sala parlant del jove.

\- Li ha comptat alguna cosa? -va preguntar la dona.

-Que va estar uns anys en coma. Que no recorda res. Però no com va arribar a aquest coma- va comptar l´Akane.

-Una patrulla de policia el va trobar en una muntanya al nord d'aquí. Buscaven a un grup de joves que anaven a donar-li una pallissa a un viatger ... aquests joves no van ser gens discrets i van parlar dels seus plans en un bar ... els van sentir tota la clientela, van ser denunciats. Els van buscar, però no els van trobar i van trobar a l´ Hiroshi.

\- Li havien disparat? -va preguntar l´Akane.

La dona la va mirar sorpresa

\- Com ho sap? -va preguntar.

-Li he vist una cicatriu a l'espatlla esquerra.

-Si li van disparar. Sis trets, un d'ells a l'espatlla esquerra. Per sort cap va afectar cap òrgan vital, però va perdre molta sang. Entre això la caiguda que va haver de tenir, va caure per un precipici, diversos ossos trencats i el cop al cap, no sabíem si en sortiria- va mirar a l´Akane, la va veure molt afectada-a l´Hiroshi cal dir-li les coses a poc a poc, una sobredosi d'informació pot ser contraproduent ... a vostè també. Està molt afectada. Vol deixar les coses per a un altre moment?

\- No ... de cap manera. He estat cinc anys esperant notícies seves. Ara vull saber-ho tot! - de sobte va recordar una cosa que va dir la doctora. -Ha parlat que la policia buscava a un grup que intentaven atacar un viatger Eren sis joves? Tres noies i tres nois? - i l´Akane els va descriure.

-Si, la seva descripció concorda amb les dels testimonis- i va mirar la noia sorpresa. - Com ho sap?

-Ells eren els rivals d´en Ran ... de l´Hiroshi ... i elles ... les seves altres pretendents ... -Akane plorava recordant vells temps- al seu torn ... elles eren els meus rivals ... i dos d'ells meves presumptes pretendents. - i li va explicar a la dona la difícil relació d'ella i en Ranma amb aquests sis personatges

-Encara no estic segura que el teu Ranma i l´Hiroshi siguin la mateixa persona ... Com anava vestit quan va marxar?

-Portava la seva camisa xinesa vermella i els seus pantalons negres ... -Akane va descriure fins i tot la motxilla del noi.

-Totes aquestes dades concorden, però qui em diu que tu no ets una d'aquestes preteses promeses.

Akane es va quedar blanca i es va enfurismar. Però la jove es va aconseguir controlar.

-Encara no ho puc demostrar ... en uns minuts. - va dir l´Akane amb tristesa.

-Però jo si puc- va dir la Kasumi- va anar a un moble i va agafar un àlbum de fotos i un vídeo, se'ls va posar davant a la dona- aquestes fotos són de la nostra família, en elles apareix en Ranma, i aquí tinc un vídeo familiar.

Les tres dones van veure les fotos i el vídeo. Després de veure-ho la doctora Tamae Harada es va quedar una estona callada molt pensativa.

-No hi ha dubte ... el meu fill adoptiu és el vostre Ranma. La mateixa forma de parlar, la mateixa veu ... els mateixos gestos ... però ... no us ho puc tornar ... per ara, encara és d'hora per això.

\- No! Mai ...! - va cridar l´Akane. Estava exaltada, plorava- mai! ... ara que ha tornat, no puc perdre-ho de nou. Vostè no sap com em sento. El que he passat ... en Ranma és el meu ... - no va poder seguir estava plorant desconsolada.

-Abans de deixar-ho aquí, ha de recuperar-se. Si anem molt de pressa pot decaure. Ell necessita avançar a poc a poc ... i vostè també ... tots dos han patit molt. No els negaré que ho vegin ... ell ho necessita i vostè també. Els dos es necessiten per recuperar-se. -es va girar a la Kasumi- la seva germana ha patit molt. No s'ha desfet de la pèrdua del seu promès?

Kasumi va abaixar el cap, a l'aixecar-va mirar a la doctora amb tristesa i amb llàgrimes als ulls.

-No, no ho ha fet. Va ser molt dur per a ella. Les altres tres promeses, es van burlar d'ella ... li van dir que en Ranma estava amb elles, va patir molt ... quan va descobrir que ... Ranma podia estar ... mort, es va enfonsar totalment ... no sortia de la seva habitació. Va trigar gairebé dos anys a recuperar-se ... aparentment, no va tornar a ser la mateixa ... per les nits la sento plorar i cridar al seu promès entre sanglots. Ja no sé que fer ... És tan obstinada. - va dir la Kasumi desesperada. A la noia li costava parlar. Ella també estava molt afectada pel retrobament.

Akane va mirar a la seva germana. No sàvia que la seva germana estigués tan preocupada.

-Kasumi, no sabia que et fes patir tant.

Kasumi la va abraçar.

-Tots hem patit ... per culpa de la desaparició d´en Ranma ... però tu ets qui pitjor ho has passat. Espero que tot vagi bé ... i en Ranma pugui tornar amb nosaltres ... amb tu.

-Fem alguna cosa. Els deixaré a l´Hiroshi ... dic en Ranma ... -va dir la doctora-cada dia vindrà al dojo ... a entrenar ... a ensenyar ... he sentit que busquen un professor. Li servirà de teràpia per a ell ... i per a vostè.

-Si, estic d'acord- va dir l´Akane.

-Però hauran de complir certs requisits. No pot fer molts esforços, encara es cansa. Té mals de cap, creiem que és una cosa psicològic i si no descansa té marejos i es desmaia. No pot menjar molt, en això és molt indisciplinat- i la dona es va riure-. Amb ell vindrà sempre un metge que ho vigilarà. Si ell veu esgotat a un dels dos pararà la classe. Se li ha de fer cas. Jo vindré cada setmana i veuré el progrés d'ell i el seu.

-Hi estic d'acord- va dir l´Akane.

La doctora va somriure.

-Vostè amb estar a costat d'aquest noi acceptaria qualsevol condició.

-En això té raó. No vaig a perdre-ho de nou. És ...

En aquest instant va entrar un remolí amb forma de nena. Devia tenir uns quatre anys.

\- Hola mare! - i es va abraçar a l´Akane- Avui he manat als núvols a aquest ximple d´en Matsuda, diu que serà el meu marit. No ho aguanto, és un ximple. La tia Nabiki m'ha comprat el berenar. Però m'ha dit que no et digui res. Em vol subornar, va espatllar aquest vestit tan bonic que tenies, ell que et va regalar el pare, jo vaig veure com ho va fer. Me'n vaig a entrenar ... després vine i entrena amb mi.

-Hola preciosa. Et tinc dit que no entris corrent a casa. Que saludis als convidats. I que no parlis tant ni tan ràpid. A qui et semblaràs? -li va contestar l´Akane.

-La tia Nabiki diu que a tu i al meu pare.

La doctora va mirar la nena sorpresa, aquesta petita era idèntica a ...

-Es sembla a ... - va començar la dona i va callar. Potser aquestes noies no coneixien el secret d'Hiroshi.

-No es preocupi, sabem que en Ranma es transforma en noia amb l'aigua freda ... crec que ell ens va voler preguntar per això. Ell té dubte- va dir l´Akane- y, si, aquesta nena és filla meva i d´en Ranma ... es diu Ranko. Va néixer vuit mesos després de desaparèixer en Ranma.

-Fa anys, quan era una jove vaig llegir sobre Jusenkyo, no m'ho vaig creure. Qui en el seu sa judici s'ho creuria? -la dona va somriure amb tristesa-Criar una filla sola va haver de ser molt dur.

-Si, va néixer quan estava en el pitjor de la crisi. No vaig ser de molta ajuda. Al principi les meves germanes, el meu pare i els pares d´en Ranma van cuidar de la meva filla ... i de mi, vaig ser una nena més. Vaig trigar dos anys en veure el que tenia al meu costat. Hi va haver moments que vaig tenir desitjos de deixar-la sola, anar on creia que estava en Ranma. Però no em vaig atrevir, - i va mirar a la seva germana- tampoc em van deixar intentar-ho.

La nena havia sortit. La van sentir pujar a la seva habitació, i al cap d'una estona la van sentir baixar les escales corrent.

-Li he dit mil vegades que no baixi corrent les escales- va dir l´Akane.

-Tu també ho feies- va dir la Kasumi- és igual que tu i que el seu pare ... -Kasumi es va quedar blanca. - Ranko!

\- Què et passa? Només va per al do ... jo - va preguntar l´Akane i ella també es va quedar blanca- va al dojo allà veurà a ...

\- A qui veurà? - va dir la Nabiki que acabava d'entrar.

Les altres tres dones es van aixecar i van sortir corrent cap al dojo. La Nabiki es va quedar sorpresa. No li havien presentat a la desconeguda. Les tres dones s'havien aixecat alarmades ... Qui havia d'haver en el dojo perquè reaccionessin així? En Ryoga segur que no, l´Akane ho va escarmentar bé l'última vegada que va aparèixer en el dojo.

.

Hiroshi era al dojo. Dirigia un entrenament amb els seus alumnes i els de l´Akane. Estava gaudint.

\- Vinga! Ho podeu fer millor- va dir el jove-Akane-chan, us ha ensenyat millor ... doneu el millor de vosaltres. M'ha dit que participareu en un torneig ... amb això no passareu de la primera ronda.

Els alumnes ho miraven amb enuig. L'home era tan rigorós com la seva mestra.

-Ens està ensenyant coses per sobre del nostre nivell.

-Això no és veritat. Teniu el nivell necessari. Jo a la vostra edat ...

\- ... ho hagués fet en la meitat de temps- van concloure els alumnes de l´Akane.

L'home els va mirar sorprès.

-És el que sempre diu la Sensei Tendo- va dir un nen rient.

Hiroshi va riure i els nois li van imitar.

-Teniu un bon nivell, l´Akane ha de ser una bona mestra- va dir l'home i es va asseure i va convidar al nens a que ho imitessin - està casada?

Als nois els va prendre aquesta pregunta per sorpresa.

-No- va dir un amb timidesa- tenia un promès i va desaparèixer ... compten llegendes sobre això.

\- Em podeu explicar aquestes llegendes? Soc tot oïdes - va dir l'home somrient.

-Diuen que ...

\- Qui ets? Qui són aquests nens? Què feu en el dojo de la meva mare? - va dir una veu.

Hiroshi es va girar i va veure una nena petita d'uns quatre anys. Es va quedar congelat, aquesta noia li recordava a algú. Juraria haver vist aquesta cara abans. Es va fixar en els ulls blaus i aquest pèl vermellós. On els havia vist?

-Em dic Hiroshi Harada, i l´Akane- chan diu que em coneix i m'ha convidat al teu dojo. I tu qui ets? - aquesta nena li queia bé.

-Sóc la filla d'Akane i de ... Com em va dir la mare que es deia el pare? No me'n recordo. Tia Nabiki es riuria de mi. I sóc l'hereva del dojo Tendo.

\- Si ets filla de l´Akane has de ser molt fort. Vols que fem un entrenament? -va dir el noi.

\- D'acord - va dir la nena emocionada-només lluito amb els avis, i ara estan de viatge amb el seu vell mestre ... estaran robant roba a les noies. L'àvia aquesta de viatge ... i amb la mare no puc, és molt forta- la nena el va mirar i va somriure. Ell va saber a l'instant de qui havia heretat aquest somriure encantadora- no et faré mal.

El combat va començar i la nena va demostrar estar ben entrenada. Es movia bé i l´Hiroshi li parava els cops.

-Ets molt fort. gairebé tant com mama ... però no em guanyessis. Et faré un truc de papa. M'ho va ensenyar la mare.

I la nena va intentar fer el truc de les castanyes d´en Ranma. però l´Hiroshi va esquivar l'atac.

\- No és possible! - va dir la nena- Com ho has esquivat?

Hiroshi va mirar a la nena es va allunyar d'ella i va fer el mateix atac a la perfecció, sense tocar la nena.

\- Ets dolent! - va dir la nena enfadat aquest atac era del meu pare ... només ho podia fer ell ... Per què ho fas?

-No ho sé -va dir el jove sorprès i espantat.

La nena es va apropar a ell. l´Akane i les altres dues dones van entrar en el dojo i van mirar l'escena, van veure al jove fer una de les tècniques d´en Ranma, i l'enuig de la nena, l´Akane va veure les intencions de la seva filla.

-Ranko com facis això, estaràs castigada sense postres durant un mes.

Però l'avís va ser ignorat. La noia es va posar darrere de l'home i li va donar una puntada de peu al panxell. I va aprofitar que el noi va caure de genoll per saltar sobre l'esquena d'Hiroshi i el va agafar del coll.

\- Rendeix-te o et ofec - va dir la nena.

-Em rendeixo ... em rendeixo - va dir el noi simulant ofec. La noia ho va soltar- Que truc més brut!

-Em va ensenyar el meu avi-panda. Sap molts trucs així.

-No és per estar orgullosa, Ranko. Ja saps el que has de fer-li va dir l´Akane seriosa.

-Ho sento molt. - la nena va demanar disculpes i es va girar, i va dir rient - Ho has vist mami? Li he guanyat.

I l´Hiroshi va aprofitar que la nena estava distreta i la va agafar i li va començar a fer pessigolles.

\- Atura´t ja! Si plau! - va demanar la nena- o es em escaparà el pipi. - i es va posar vermella. Això no ho havia de dir i menys a un desconegut, però aquest desconegut li queia bé.

El noi va parar de fer-li pessigolles.

-Jo també sé fer trucs bruts- va dir l´Hiroshi rient.

-No és per estar orgullós- va dir la doctora.

-Lluites bé. Seràs el nou mestre? -va preguntar la nena- em caus bé.

-Jo ... jo ... - va començar el noi.

-Ranko, aquest noi és ... és ... l´Hiroshi Harada. I aquesta senyora és la seva ... mare. Mira, l´Hiroshi està una mica malalt i hem parlat amb la seva mare que és metge ... serà el nostre nou Sensei ... però no ha de fer esforços. Res de fer-li els trucs que t'ensenya el teu avi.

\- De veritat que seràs el meu Sensei? - va dir la nena i es va abalançar sobre el jove i el abraçada- 'que bé.!

El noi la va mirar i li va somriure. Li queia bé aquesta nena. Volia estar més temps amb ella i amb la mare de la nena ... però seguia preocupat. On havia vist aquesta cara?

-Mami. m'ho puc quedar? Serà el meu promès. - va dir la Ranko, i va abraçar al noi.

\- D'això res! - va dir la seva mare amb gelosia- encara ets molt jove i ell és més gran per a tu.

-Hiroshi, vindran a buscar els nens en un autocar. Nosaltres ens anirem amb al cotxe. - va dir La Tamae.

\- No es quedarà a dormir aquí? - va dir la nena- jo vull que es quedi, és més divertit que l'avi.

-No és aviat, encara està una mica malalt. Ha de tornar amb mi ... però si es recupera una mica aviat es podrà quedar una nit.

La nena seguia emprenyada. Ella volia que l´Hiroshi es quedarà ... i l´Akane també ho volia.

-Ranko dutxar-te -va ordenar l´Akane.

\- No vull! - va dir la nena enfadada i va mirar a l´Hiroshi i va somriure trapella i ho va abraçar - només el deixaré anar si es dutxa amb mi.-va amenaçar la nena.

Hiroshi es va posar vermell. Aquesta nena li estava fent xantatge.

-No hauria de ...-va dir molt nerviós.

-No et preocupis. Sóc una nena petita, no passa res ... si fos la meva mare ... t'agradaria mes-i va posar un somriure piqués, la nena havia vist com l´Hiroshi mirava a la seva mare-i m'he dutxat amb els meus avis ... no seràs molt diferent a ells.

I va agafar al noi de la mà i el va arrossegar cap a fora del dojo. l´Hiroshi va mirar suplicant a les tres dones. l´Akane va avançar i el va mirar i va riure.

-Vine amb mi i t'ensenyaré on hi ha el bany- va dir la dona. - la meva filla és tan tossuda com jo, no canviarà d'idea.

Quan sortien es van creuar amb la Nabiki. I l´Akane es va témer el pitjor.

\- Vaja! Vaja! Mira a qui tenim a aquí. Desapareixes cinc anys i ara tornes a aparèixer. On t'has ficat? Amb qui has estat? El molt murri s'ho devia passar molt bé amb les seves amiguetes i ara torna ...

\- Qui és vostè senyoreta? - va dir l´Hiroshi. Aquesta dona ho posava nerviós, alguna cosa li deia que no era de fiar.

-No em vinguis amb bromes ... no et facis el amnèsic.

-No s'ho fa, ho està- va aclarir l´Akane.

La Nabiki el va mirar, o era veritat o mentia molt bé. Ella captava les mentides i aquest noi no mentia. Alguna cosa li deia que no podria fer-ho xantatge.

-Ho sento senyoreta no sé de què em parla. - i ell i l´Akane van sortir cap al bany.

Al cap d'una estona l´Akane va tornar del bany.

-Em pensava que tu també et dutxaries amb ell- va dir la Nabiki divertida.

Akane no li va contestar. I va ser llavors quan li van explicar a la mitjana el problema. Va ser l´Akane la qual va posar el dit sobre la nafra.

-Si et vas de la llengua ... et mato ... no faig broma. -va amenaçar la jove, mirava la seva germana molt seriosa. Si la Nabiki se n'anava de la llengua, l´Akane compliria la seva amenaçades -no s´han d´assabentar aquests sis. Si van ser ells els que van atemptar contra ell, el posàvem de nou en perill i alguna cosa em diu que a nosaltres també. Hem de evitar-ho sigui com sigui. Si s'assabenten per la teva culpa ... tots els teus diners no et salvarà de la meva ira. Saps bé que no faig broma. I no juguis amb ell, no facis res per riure d'ell. - l´Akane va mirar furiosa a la seva germana- o et penediràs de ser la meva germana.

La Nabiki no va voler desafiar a la seva germana. Des que va desaparèixer en Ranma tenia molt mal geni.

Feia estona que tant els alumnes d'Akane com els d´en Ranma s'havien anat. Des del bany arribaven les rialles d'una nena i un home.

Akane els sentia amb enveja per les dues parts. Volia estar amb en Ranma i amb la seva filla. Se li van escapar les llàgrimes. Sabia que no podia ser ... per ara ... però no perdria l'esperança.

.

Continuarà...


	2. Chapter 2: Els primers dies al dojo Tend

**2º. Els primers dies al dojo Tendo.**

.

Aquest dia havia estat cansat. L´Akane després de cinc anys s'havia retrobat amb en Ranma. Però el noi tenia amnèsia, ella el va portar al dojo, i van passar tota la tarda junts parlant.

Poques hores després l´Hiroshi i la seva mare a adoptiva havien abandonar el dojo i anaven en cotxe.

-Hiroshi vés amb compte, no t'impliquis massa amb aquesta noia ... ha patit molt, tant com tu. Té totes les esperances que tu siguis el seu Ranma.

-I quan descobreixi que no ho sóc patirà més- va dir ell molt trist.

-No, el més probable és que siguis en Ranma, és gairebé segur que ho siguis ... però els que van atemptar contra tu ... si descobreixen que aquestes viu, ho poden tornar a intentar. No aquestes recuperat de tot. I aquesta família es pot veure implicada. Segons van comentar ja estan implicats. A ella la perseguien aquestes noies, per destrossar la seva relació amb tu ... els vaig demanar fotos d'aquests nois ... l´Akane les va destrossar fa anys. Ella i les seves germanes poden ser les úniques en identificar-los. I també hi ha tres nois. Ells per a tu són encara més perillosos

-Des que sóc a Nerima, m'he posat en perill ... però no deixaré que les germanes Tendo pateixin per culpa meva.

-Una altra cosa ... aquesta nena és ... - va dir la Tamae.

-Filla de l´Akane.

-No han de saber d'aquesta nena, o la posaran en perill. - va dir la Tamae. - suposo que aquests no saben que existeix, o ja haguessin intervingut.

L'Hiroshi va assentir.

-Escolta bé. Es nota que t'agrada aquesta noia ... però per ara és perillós que estiguis amb ella. Els teus assassins poden tornar, t'hem amagat aquests anys ... mentre no et recuperis no et podràs enfrontar a ells. No podem posar a aquesta família en perill.

-Però també és possible que vagin per ella, crec que aniran per ella. Li volen enfonsar el dojo, m'ho va explicar l´Akane ... si no poden ... la ataquessin de davant.

-Esperem que no. Demà comencessis en el dojo Tendo. Vés amb compte allà ets molt conegut ... millor dit eres molt conegut. El problema pot ser el pare de l'Akane i el d´en Ranma. Poden ser ells el que et posin en perill. Les Tendo m'han explicat que no són de fiar.

Van arribar a casa i van pujar a l'ascensor, amb ells va pujar un home, els va mirar descaradament. L´Hiroshi es va adonar que aquest home els mirava amb depreciï, no era la primera vegada que el veien. L´Hiroshi va tenir la sensació de conèixer-lo, no li queia bé. L'home va baixar de l'ascensor una planta abans que l´Hiroshi i Tamae. Els dos es van mirar.

\- Que paio més estúpid! Qui s'ha d'haver cregut? - va dir indignat l' Hiroshi.

La Tamae no li va contestar, però opinava el mateix que el jove.

Quan van arribar a la seva planta van baixar de l'ascensor i es van trobar amb la seva veïna.

\- Hola Kaori! Et vas a treballar? -va preguntar la Tamae.

-Si. No puc deixar sol el negoci. Els meus empleats són bons ... però no puc estar inactiva-va mirar a l' Hiroshi i li va somriure temptadora, es va dirigir a ell de forma molt seductora-hola, Hiroshi, ets difícil de veure ... et has de passar pel negoci. Segur que ...

-No ho sé, ara estic molt ocupat ... -va dir l´Hiroshi amb fredor. La noia era maca i simpàtica ... però tenia alguna cosa que no li agradava. Des que la va conèixer alguna cosa d'ella li feia desconfiar. Cada vegada que la veia, es posava en alerta. -ja veuré.

El noi es va girar, va obrir la porta del seu pis i va entrar. La Tamae i la Kaori es van mirar. Els estranyava el comportament del noi.

-No els donis importància- va dir la Tamae- ja saps com és, no li agrada relacionar-se. Ja veuràs com canvia i en poc s'obre una mica.

-Si. El deu estar passant malament, sense records ... bé és hora d'anar-me. Adeu ... ens veiem.

I la noia va entrar a l'ascensor.

La Tamae va entrar estranyada al pis, no entenia a l´Hiroshi. Encara que molt tímid, es portava bé amb tothom ... però amb aquesta noia ... semblava no agradar-li, és més semblava que para el noi era desagradable.

-Hiroshi. No m'agrada el teu comportament amb la Kaori.

-No m'agrada ... quan la veig una mica de la meva consciencia reacciona en contra seu. És com ... - va mirar a Tamae de forma estranya. - no sé explicar-ho. Però la meva ment i el meu cos reaccionen com si aquesta noia fos ... un rival. Em passa el mateix amb l'empleat del restaurant del centre comercial.

La Tamae el va mirar estranyada no comprenia la reacció de l' Hiroshi. Estava cansada i se'n va anar a dormir. Va trigar a fer-ho, el rebuig gairebé natural de l' Hiroshi feia a la Kaori la va revelar.

...

Quan l'ascensor es va tancar. El somriure simpàtic de la Kaori va canviar per un sinistra. Feia mesos que vigilava el noi, aquesta vegada no s'escaparia.

Va ser una sort trobar-passejant pel carrer, i que hi hagués en venda un pis a la mateixa planta on vivia el noi Casualitat? Sort? No ho sabia, però aquesta trobada va ser un regal dels déus. No ho diria als altres, aquest noi seria seu, i només seu. Si no ho aconseguia, i va somriure amb maldat, no seria de ningú.

Es va quedar un instant quiet. Els ulls de noi desprenien certa brillantor, que només se la veia quan era a prop de ... impossible. Era poc poblar que s'haguessin retrobat ... però si només hi hagués una petita possibilitat ... ella estaria allà per evitar-ho.

..

L' Akane no podia dormir, aquell dia va ser molt intens. El retrobament amb qui creia mort la va deixar en estat de xoc. Li venien al cap moments compartits amb el noi. I sobretot l'últim dia que el va veure. Se li escapaven les llàgrimes.

Es va aixecar i va baixar a la cuina es va preparar un got de llet i va anar a prendre-ho al dojo. Allà tampoc es va tranquil·litzar, si no tot el contrari es va posar més nerviosa, aquest lloc estava plens de records. Va notar que algú l'observava.

\- Entra Kasumi! No et quedis aquí. Tu tampoc pots dormir? -va preguntar.

-Fa molt de temps que no dormo bé. La més jove de les meves germanes em té preocupada.

\- Què opines? És realment el nostre Ranma? - va preguntar l'Akane.

-Si que ho és. No tinc cap dubte, l'única persona que el dubte és ell.

-Si és en Ranma Per què em sento així? ¿Per què sento tant dolor?

-Temes que torni a desaparèixer. -la Nabiki va entrar al dojo- Que a no conèixer-te s'enamori d'una altra. Ets ximple Akane. No has vist com et mirava? Només he vist a algú mirar-te així ... a en Ranma !, quan estava boig per tu. Aquest noi, encara que té amnèsia no t'ha oblidat del tot. El seu cor està boig per tu, però et puc ajudar a aconseguir-ho per ...

-Nabiki no em xantatges. Fa anys que no pots.

-Akane has de tenir cura amb aquest noi. Encara que sigui en Ranma, mentalment no ho és, encara. No ho forcis perquè et vulgui o et recordi, seràs igual que aquelles noies. Prendre-t'ho amb calma i no corris. Ell necessita tranquil·litat i tu també. No t'enfadis amb ell ... i no li peguis.

-No ho faré. Però ... el vull aquí ... jo ho necessito i la nostra filla també. - va callar i va pensar una estona- ¡que estrany !, a la Ranko no li agraden els desconeguts, triga a fer amics, però amb en Ran ... l' Hiroshi no va passar, es va fer amiga de seguida.

\- I el que va dir que es banya amb els seus avis? - va preguntar la Kasumi- va mentir, a ella no li agrada que la vegin denuda. Només es deixa veure així per la seva mare.

-Crec que la Ranko va reconèixer instintivament al seu pare, i li va caure bé. Potser t'hagi sortit una competidora- va dir la Nabiki fent broma - les filles li roben a la seva mare l'afecte del seu pare.

-Sense bromes Nabiki. No sé el donaré a ningú. Ja vaig lluitar una vegada per ell i vaig guanyar ... - va dir la Akane- si algú m'ho vol treure ...

\- Des de quan ets tan possessiva, germaneta? - pregunto rient Nabiki.

-Des que ...

\- Mamà! Què feu aquí? Una festa? Puc quedar-me també? - va dir la Ranko, s'havia aixecat i es va trobar sola. Es va posar a plorar i va sentir veus en el dojo i va ser allà. En veure a la seva mare va anar corrent cap a ella i la abraçada- estava sola ... creia que us havíeu anat ... me vaig espantar molt. - va mirar al seu mare-t' anaves? No em deixis com el pare. No te'n vagis mai!

-No me n'aniré, no et preocupes- va dir l' Akane- mare no et deixarà mai, Ranko.

-Em deixes quedar-me a la festa? No fem mai festa ... ni per Nadal. Els meus companys celebren festes i nosaltres no. - la nena parlava amb tristesa- jo vull anar de festa. Per què mai en fem una? Per què no aquesta el pare amb nosaltres?

L'Akane es va quedar parada. Els seus ulls es van omplir de llàgrimes i es va abraçar a la seva filla.

\- Estàs trista? Quan sigui una mica més gran aniré a buscar al pare i t'ho portaré i li donarem un palissa per anar-se'n.

\- Si, estic trist, trobo a faltar al teu pare ... però et tinc a tu, i al mirar-te el veig a ell. - va dir l'Akane consolant-la - ell estaria molt content amb tu.

-Mare. Demà vindrà l' Hiro-chan, vull que sigui el meu Sensei. És molt divertit ... però s'assembla molt a l'àvia. ¿No serà un fill secret seu? Si fos noia ... s'assemblaria més a l'àvia.

\- Nabiki! No li expliquis històries estranyes a la meva filla-amenaçar l'Akane- torna-ho a fer i li explico on guardes els estalvis.

\- No seràs capaç? - va preguntar espantada la Nabiki.

L' Akane no li va contestar, va agafar la seva filla en braços i se la va endur a la seva habitació.

-És hora de dormir. Demà no podré aixecar-te. Ets una dormilega- va dir l' Akane i -va pensar- "igual que el seu pare"

\- Puc dormir amb tu? - va dir la nena, semblava espantada- he vist un home lleig mirant des de la finestra.

-Tens molta imaginació. Ahir vas veure aquesta pel·lícula de por. No has de veure-les. -llavors va recordar quan les veia ella i en Ranma s'aprofitava de la seva por per espantar-la.

-La que estàs espantada ets tu. Dorm amb mi mami, profà.

L'Akane no va poder resistir la mirada de la seva filla i aquesta nit van dormir juntes. La dona necessitava algú a prop, després d'un dia d'emocions es va adormir plàcidament.

.

El jove es va acostar a la casa, feia anys que no s'aproximava. No fallaria res, ella ho estava esperant, així que el veiés saltaria als seus braços. I el seu amor no acabaria mai. I si ella no ho volia? Això no passava mai. Però en aquest cas, i va somriure amb maldat., L'obligaria a estimar-lo.

Va mirar per la finestra de l'habitació de l'Akane ... no va veure a qui esperava, va veure una nena, estava plorant. De sobte ella va mirar en la seva direcció i ell es va ocultar.

Va veure la nena dirigir-se al dojo i la va seguir. I amargat va sentir com la nena cridava la mare a una de les tres germanes Tendo allà reunides. Un abisme es va obrir als seus peus, la mare d'aquesta nena era ... la seva Akane. Va veure que la nena s'assemblava a algú ... en sentir el nom de la nena va saber qui era el pare.

-Ranma- va dir amb ràbia- aquest pollós va fer alguna cosa horrorós a la seva Akane. Si no fos mort, el mataria.

Consumit per la fúria i les ganes de venjança es va allunyar. Aniria a parlar amb els altres ... però es va perdre. Va trigar molt de temps a trobar als altres. No va saber que la nena el va veure, i que l' Akane va pensar que era fruit de la imaginació de la nena.

.

L' Hiroshi estava ficat al llit, no podia dormir. Aquesta noia que havia conegut aquella tarda li va semblar l'ésser més fascinant de la creació.

-Akane-mussitar, aquest nom, li agradava sentir-ho, i va haver de repetir-Akane, Akane, Akane, Akane. M'agrada el teu nom ... m'agraden els teus llavis i els teus ulls. M'agrades. Ets la criatura més bella de l'univers. Tanco els ulls i et veig.

Llavors es va quedar parat. Aquesta cara ja l'havia vist abans. Va trigar una estona a descobrir on. Estava pensant en el pròxim torneig, el primer que participaria, quan va saber on l'havia vist. Portava cinc anys veient-la ... en els seus somnis! aquesta noia es apareixia cada nit en els seus somnis. Apareixia com adolescent, però igual de bella. De vegades alegre, altres trista. Però el somni que més es repetia era ell que apareixia en els seus braços, inert com morta, aquest somni el inquietava. Parlaria amb la noia, potser li ajudés a treure de sobre aquesta por.

La Tamae estava a la seva habitació. Estava inquieta, l' Hiroshi havia trobat a la seva família, aviat volaria per reunir-se amb aquesta noia, va sentir gelosia. Sabia que això passaria, ella l'havia animat diverses vegades perquè sortís amb noies, i ell es va negar. I L' Akane va ser l'única que va despertar sentiments en ell. Que es coneixien, era segur. L' Hiroshi somiava amb ella cada nit, el sentia cridar-la en somnis.

Però ... tenia por, una por que durava ja cinc anys. Tard o d'hora el jove es toparia amb un o diversos dels seus assassins i al no haver recuperat la memòria, no estaria preparat per a aquest enfrontament. I a hora que estava per mitjà aquesta noia ... temia pels dos joves.

Intentaria allunyar el perill dels dos joves, no volia que es repetís una altra vegada el que va portar al seu autèntic fill a la tomba. El que ignorava la dona que els dos nois ja s'havien creuat aquest dia amb dos dels assassins, i que tot es precipitava costa avall feia un més que possible desastre.

.

Havien passat diverses setmanes des del retrobament dels dos nois. L' Hiroshi portava diversos dies com a mestre en el dojo Tendo. La notícia que hi havia un nou mestre en el dojo es va estendre com la pólvora. El nombre d'alumnes va augmentar, el nou mestre va demostrar el seu gran potencial. L' Akane estava contenta, d'una banda, tenia de nou al seu promès i per una altra el prestigi, ja gran, del dojo va augmentar. Encara que això va arribar a oïdes de la competència i no va agradar. Ningú sàvia d'on havia sortit aquest mestre, però deien que era un fora de sèrie, fins i tot que superava al seu cap, que la seva forma d'ensenyar i la seva tècnica s'assemblava molt a la de l'escola Tendo. Tots volien aprendre amb els dos mestres del dojo Tendo.

El jove arribava molt aviat a dojo, amb el metge que ho controlava. Netejava el dojo i el jardí, ajudava a la Kasumi amb els dinars. Després ajudava a l' Akane amb l'Ranko, la nena era molt mandrosa a l'hora d'aixecar-se i Hiroshi va aconseguir que l'Ranko assumís certa disciplina. La nena es portava molt bé amb el jove i li obeïa a gairebé a tot.

-Els seus avis li han inculcat aquesta indisciplina- li va explicar Akane- durant anys es van relaxar en les seves tasques en el dojo. Quan no desapareixen amb el vell mestre, fan el gandul i són un mal exemple per a la meva filla.

Al matí tenien diversos grups d'alumnes. Descansaven per menjar, l'Hiroshi, com va explicar la Tamae, era un golafre i havien de controlar-les germanes Tendo. I a les tardes feien classe a grups de nens. Els alumnes de l'Hiroshi s'havien sumat als de l'Akane i entre els dos joves els havien tornat un grup molt fort en poques setmanes.

Finalment, entrenaven a la Ranko, la nena tenia moltes aptituds i aprenia amb rapidesa ... però era tossuda com els seus pares i de vegades es saltava la disciplina. Llavors l'Akane la castigava, la nena buscava que l'Hiroshi li rebaixés el càstig ... però l'home donava suport a la jove mare. I llavors la Ranko buscava el refugi de la seva tia Kasumi.

Els diumenges, encara que no hi havia classes, Hiroshi acudia al dojo i netejava i reparava tot allò que no estava en condicions. En aquestes ocasions tenia com a ajudant a l'Akane. Com anys abans, entre ells es va forjar una forta amistat.

Els dos joves mestres es portaven molt bé, encara que tenien algunes que altres baralles, que només eren unes petites repliques de la que tenien quan eren adolescents. Ja tots havien acceptat que l'Hiroshi era en Ranma ... tot menys ell. Tenia dubtes, no es volia fer il·lusions i després enganyar-se i enganyar les germanes Tendo, notava que aquestes noies havien patit molt i no volia augmentar aquest patiment.

Els dos nois en pocs dies s'havien agafat molta confiança, tanta que el noi volia convidar-la a sortir ... però la seva timidesa no el deixava, aquest interès va ser vist per tots fins i tot per la interessada.

La Tamae veia l'evolució dels dos joves, en pocs dies els dos van millorar molt. Els dos necessitaven alguna cosa que els obligués a seguir endavant i ara tenien una motivació per no rendir-se. Els dos nois estaven alegres sovint i feien broma contínuament. Notava que els dos es atreien ... però el noi no s'atrevia a fer el pas endavant, i la Tamae va parlar amb ell. Estava al jardí del dojo dels Tendo.

-Hiroshi Què et passa?

-Res ... només que ... - i no va poder seguir.

-Vols convidar a l'Akane i no tens el valor de dir-ho. De què tens por?

-Si ... però ... l'Akane no que veu al meu ... veu el seu ... -va dir el jove.

\- Hiroshi! - va dir laTamae- ... Ranma ets tu, i tu ets ell. Acceptar-ho.

\- No! - va contestar ell amb fúria- pot ser que fos Ranma ... però ja no ho sóc ... ell aquesta dins meu ... i em envia missatges ... Noto el seu amor per l'Akane ... i la seva por per ella. Però jo no sóc ell ... encara no, i pot ser que mai ho torni a ser. Si l'Akane busca a aquest noi no ho va trobar en el meu. Em va a haver d'acceptar com sóc ara. Jo no sóc ell i no estic a nivell per protegir-la de les seves rivals.

\- Ets idiota Hiroshi! - va dir una veu. Els dos es van girar i van veure a l'Akane- T'he acceptat com ets ara ... com et vaig acceptar quan vas arribar a casa, fa anys ... i vaig saber el de la teva maledicció. Mai em va importar que et transformaràs ... eres el meu Ranma ... i ara ets Hiroshi, el meu Hiroshi. No has canviat tant, segueixes sent molt tímid. Noto que et preocupes per mi i les meves germanes. Ets Ranma i alhora Hiroshi. Només ell em mirava com tu em mires. No veig en tu al meu promès ... veig l'home que vaig estimar i estimo ... et apreciava abans i ho faig ara.

-No sóc ell i mai ho serem dir el noi amb fúria- encara que aquest cos va pertànyer al teu Ranma. Aquest noi va deixar d'existir- el noi estava commocionat. La Tamae es va espantar podia tenir un col·lapso- No ho entén? No res de la meva ... ni de tu ... ni de ningú. No puc oferir-te res ... sóc una persona nova ... un desconegut ... desig tant recordar tot ... tornar a recordar-me de tu.

-En el fons ets el mateix que el noi que jo vaig conèixer. Vols convidar-me a sortir ... però no t'atreveixes ... et deté la teva timidesa, això ja ho he viscut. Durant molt temps ell no va ser capaç de dir-me el que sentia per mi, i quan per fi ... es va declarar ... al cap de poc temps ... va desaparèixer. Encara que no ho acceptis, ets Ranma ... tens més coses d'ell que imagines. - es va girar, plorava- Diumenge a la tarda vull que em portis al centre comercial, al parc, al cinema o on sigui. No accepto un no per resposta. Sóc el teu cap !, és una ordre! - la noia es va mostrar contundent- Aquest dia no seràs ni Hiroshi ni Ranma i jo no seré Akane, serem tu i jo, sense necessitat de noms.

La Tamae va mirar als dos joves. Una cita era el que necessitaven els dos joves. Això seria tornar a estendre ponts, recuperar moltes emocions i sentiments que els dos nois tenien adormits. Sortir, divertir-se, riure, era la millor teràpia per als dos. Potser així es trencaria el mur que tenia detinguts els records d' en Ranma. Un mur que ja tenia algunes esquerdes, i per on es filtraven alguns records, i que aviat cauria.

Els dos joves esperarien amb ànsia aquest dia, però ...

.

Havien passat diversos dies des que l'Akane va convidar a Hiroshi. Les classes matinals havien conclòs, l'Akane va anar a ajudar la seva germana a la cuina i Hiroshi va seure al terra del dojo i va recolzar l'esquena a la paret. Hi havia dormit molt malament, havia tingut un malson. En el somni veia uns centelleigs i sentia un dolor immens. Allà assegut el somni li va anar guanyant i es va adormir ...

L' Akane estava amb la seva germana gran a la cuina. Al menjador estaven la Nabiki, portant la comptabilitat del dojo i la Tamae analitzant els progressos d'Hiroshi ... quan va arribar una visita.

Encara que l'esperaven des de feia temps, no va ser per això oportuna. La persona que va arribar anava a rebre una gran notícia, l'havien de preparar per a la sorpresa que l'esperava.

\- Bon dia! He tornat! - va dir una veu.

-Tia ... tia ... No ... Nodoka- va dir la Nabiki espantada quan la va veure entrar. La noia no sabia si era un bon moment per rebre una visita de Nodoka. No sabia com començar. Nodoka va veure que la noia estava nerviosa, com si tingués por explicar-alguna cosa.

-Nabiki ... Ha passat alguna cosa? Han tornat algun d'aquests sis nois? - va mirar a la desconeguda. Va notar que aquesta dona amagava alguna cosa - Nabiki em presentes a la teva visita?

En això van arribar l'Akane i la Kasumi i quan van veure a la Nodoka es van espantar. La Nodoka va veure la por en les tres joves.

-Hola tia ... Nodoka ... estem ... contentes que hi hagi ... tornat a casa- va dir l' Akane titubejant. Havien explicar alguna cosa i no sabien que reacció tindria la dona.

\- Què ha passat? Em amagueu alguna cosa. Qui és aquesta senyora? - va dir la Nodoka pressentia que li intentaven amagar alguna cosa dolenta ... es temia el pitjor.

-Seu ... serà millor que estiguis asseguda- va dir l' Akane- no ha passat res dolent ... només que ... - i Akane, les seves germanes i la Tamae li van explicar tot.

\- Què en Ranma és viu? On és? - va preguntar nerviosa la dona- vull veure-ho.

-Aquesta dormint al dojo- va dir l' Akane.

La Nodoka s'anava a aixecar per veure-ho. Però l' Akane va impedir.

-Abans de veure-ho has de saber que té amnèsia. No ens recorda a cap. No podem anar i presentar-nos de cop. El seu estat pot empitjorar.

\- Però és el meu fill! -va dir la Nodoka plorant-ho he cregut mort aquests últims cinc anys.

L' Akane la va mirar i va comprendre el que sentia la dona.

-Ja ho sé ... jo vull que em recordi ... però hem d'anar a poc a poc, o retrocedirem. Ho tinc cada dia al meu costat i no puc abraçar-lo, no puc dir-li que la Ranko ... és la seva filla. He d'anar pas a pas. Amb calma ... per ara només he aconseguit que em convidi diumenge al centre comercial.

La Nodoka la va mirar. L' Akane era la que més va patir amb la desaparició d' en Ranma. I ara tornava a patir. Faria el que ella li demanava.

-D'acord, no em abalançaré sobre el meu fill ... em, però em presentaré com la mare d' en Ranma.

L' Hiroshi es va despertar espantat havia tingut la mateixa malson de sempre. En obrir els ulls va veure al metge que sempre estava amb ell.

\- Es troba bé? - El jove el va mirar i pel fet que encara estava mig adormit no ho va reconèixer, en un primer moment.

Va veure entrar a cinc dones, a una no ... la coneixia? Aquesta dona li resultava coneguda ... quan la va veure de prop es va sorprendre, s'assemblava ... a ell ... era la seva mare! No va tenir temps de parlar-li, L' Akane va ser la primera a arribar. La noia es va agenollar i li va acariciar la cara.

\- Què t'ha passat? La Tamae m'ha explicat que tens malsons, Has tingut una?

-Si, he somiat ... però no era un malson, el que va passar en aquest somni ... va passar realment.

\- Què has somiat? - va preguntar l' Akane espantada.

-El mateix de sempre ... quan em van disparar ... quan van disparar a Ranma- va dir el noi.

-Això ho somies sempre- va dir la Tamae compassiva.

\- Si, ho somio sempre ... però avui ha estat diferent ... avui era més llarg. -va dir el noi- avui ... he somiat ... la raó per la qual ... em van disparar. Però no ho puc explicar- va dir el noi mirant a l' Akane- és un secret que pertany a en Ranma i una altra persona ... sense el permís d'aquesta persona no ho puc explicar.

\- Una altra persona? - va preguntar la Nabiki- Alguna de les teves altres Prome ...?

-No Nabiki ... l'altra persona crec que sóc jo ... i la Kasumi. - va dir l'Akane.

Hiroshi va mirar a Kasumi estranyat.

-Això de la Kasumi no ho sabia.

-Hiroshi segueix ... és un secret que he portat amagant cinc anys. - va dir l' Akane plorant.

-El atac contra en Ranma va ser una venjança per part dels seus rivals.

\- Venjança? Què va fer en Ranma per enfadar als seus rivals? - va preguntar la Nodoka. Sabia que l'Akane amagava alguna cosa, alguna cosa que va passar abans d'anar-se'n en Ranma en el seu últim viatge. Llavors va obrir els ulls molt. - No pot ser ... no vau poder ...

-Si. Va ser això ... els rivals d' en Ranma i els seus presumptes promeses es van sentir traïts per en Ranma i l' Akane- va dir el jove. Va mirar a les dones, el que diria a continuació commocionaria als allí reunits. - aquests nois es van venjar ... per què en Ranma i l' Akane ... es van casar en secret.

Totes les dones es van quedar gelades, això era impossible!

La Nabiki va pensar en els dies anteriors a la partida d' en Ranma. Va ser un mes i mig després del casament fallit. En aquest temps no havia canviat res. Els dos nois es barallaven contínuament. Res indicava un acostament entre els dos ... però aquest s'havia produït i l'havien amagat a la família ... i ho van fer bé, ella no va saber res durant cinc anys. Només va passar que en Ranma i l' Akane van tenir una filla. L' Akane sempre va dir que un cop es van emborratxar, en una sortida amb els amics, i quan es van despertar van descobrir que havien jugat a jocs per a adults.

La Nodoka estava confosa, el seu fill li va ocultar que es va casar. Entenia algunes de les raons per la qual ho va fer ... se sentia perseguit per ... seus rivals, per les seves suposades promeses i pels dos pares ... però que a ella li ocultés això, no ho entenia.

La Tamae no s'esperava això. Els dos nois eren marit i muller, per això la jove no volia separar del noi. Si l' Akane volia podia reclamar legalment al jove.

Totes van mirar a l' Akane i a l' Hiroshi.

\- Com vau fer això? -va preguntar la Nodoka- per què?

-Jo no ho recordo va dir l' Hiroshi- en el somni només he vist com sis figures negres, sense poder distingir qui eren, em atacaven i em deien per que em atacaven.

L' Akane va mirar al noi, va tancar els ulls i va negar amb el cap.

-Als pocs dies del casament fallit van començar els atacs i les pressions. Sí abans eren insistents, a partir d'aquesta data va ser una tortura. Les promeses d' en Ranma el seguien des que sortíem del dojo, fins que tornàvem. Pretenien que en Ranma les convidés a una cita, o que mengés els seus menjars. El seguien per a qualsevol cosa, però principalment trencar el nostre compromís. Jo els primers dies m'enfadava amb ell ... i discutíem ... fins que vaig veure que el meu promès s'estava cansant d'aquesta persecució. A l'hora de dinar acudien perquè mengés els seus plats. En qualsevol descans, hi eren i en Ranma es posava cada vegada de pitjor humor. Jo m'enfadava i li insultava... i ell es defensava i pagava la seva frustració amb mi.

La noia va descansar, va agafar aire i ...

\- Per què no ens ho vau dir? - va preguntar la Nodoka.

-No volíem que us fessin danys, diversos companys nostres ens van defensar ... i van acabar a l'hospital- va dir l' Akane. - Tot es va complicar. Els nois van començar a perseguir a en Ranma ... el seu objectiu ... eliminar-lo per quedar a mi ... i la Shampoo en el cas d' en Mousse ... els dies per en Ranma eren una tortura. Aquests sis el perseguien a cada hora. El seu mal humor augmentava ... i llavors es van adonar que hi havia un altre obstacle.

\- Tu? - va dir l' Hiroshi- si em perseguien al meu ... es van haver de donar compte que em vaig recolzar en l'única persona a la que podia confiar ... tu!

-Això és el que va passar. Però jo per elles era una molèstia ja des del principi i em van voler liquidar. Tu em vas defensar. I ... vas manar als nois a l'hospital ... s'ho mereixien ... a l'assetjament que em sotmetia Kuno, es va sumar ell d' en Ryoga. No teníem ni un moment de pau ... i va passar el que havia d'haver passat molt abans. Tant aclaparament ens va portar a apropem més del molt que ja estàvem, a donar-nos suport l'un en l'altre ... i revelar per fi el que feia molt que sentíem ell un per l'altre. Deixem de banda les nostres estúpides baralles. Ens vam adonar que l'altre no tenia la culpa de res.

-Però si el vostre comportament tot just canvi- va dir la Nabiki.

-Van dissimular -va dir l' Hiroshi-aquí i a l'escola érem els mateixos de sempre ... però quan estàvem a soles ...

L' Akane es va posar vermell.

-Si va ser així. Vam establir un sistema de codis. Fins i tot quan ens barallàvem, intercalàvem certes paraules que només enteníem tots dos. Vam començar a sortir junts. Ens vam inventar noms perquè ningú ens localitzés.

\- I una banya! Quan un anàveu cadascun anava en una direcció i no mai vau sortit alhora- va dir la Nabiki, i va començar a lligar caps ... us trobàveu en un lloc concret i cada un arribava d'una direcció diferent.

-Si això fèiem. Algunes vegades els nostres rivals ens interceptaven en el camí. Altres vegades a mitja cita i moltes aconseguíem tenir una cita tranquil·la sense molèsties. Fins i tot hi va haver vegades que ens disfressem. Aquests sis passaven pel nostre costat i no ens reconeixien.

-Però arran d'això, es van haver de tornar més aclaparadors, i la vostra petita tranquil·litat va desaparèixer. No? - va preguntar la Nodoka.

-Si, així va ser. Vam ser empesos en una direcció, i només vam veure dos camins. Un era escapar-nos i desaparèixer uns anys. Ell altre va ser casar-nos, que va ser el camí que vam agafar. Vam quedar complot amb la Kasumi ...van aconseguir enganyar els nostres pares perquè signessin el consentiment per a poder-nos casar i ... la resta ja us ho podeu imaginar o ja ho sabeu.

Tots es van quedar en silenci. La Nabiki va ser qui el va trencar.

-De alguna manera aquests sis van saber que us havíeu casat. Quan en Ranma va anar a la muntanya a entrenar ... el van seguir i el van atacar. El van haver de espiar, sabien on anava, d'alguna manera van saber la veritat.

L'Akane, la Kasumi i la Nodoka van mirar a la Nabiki. Aquesta es va espantar.

-No vaig ser jo. - es va defensar la jove espantada. - En aquella època en Ranma no deia on anava a entrenar. No de fiava de mi.

-Però per què no van acabar amb mi? Em van deixar indefens, hi va haver una cosa que va impedir.

La Tamae va aixecar la vista, ella sàvia alguna cosa, la Nodoka la va observar ... si sàvia alguna cosa no volia que ho sabessin ni en Ranma ... millor dit l' Hiroshi ... ni l' Akane. Quan no hi hagués els més joves s'ho preguntaria.

Aquest moment va arribar a la tarda, quan els dos més joves estaven fent classe en el dojo. Al saló hi havia les dues germanes Tendo grans, la Tamae i la Nodoka.

-Senyora Harada- va dir la Nodoka- vostè sap per que no van matar al meu fill, ens ho pot dir.

La Tamae va mirar amb tristesa a les tres dones.

-Si ho sé ... però és una cosa que no han de saber ni en Ranma ni l'Akane, no ho suportarien i es creurien culpables i ja han patit molt els dos. -va dir- això va ser un relat trist. Com a vostès els rivals d' en Ranma i l'Akane em van destrossar la vida. Quan en Ranma estava vençut ... - a la dona li costava parlar, plorava amb desesperació- va aparèixer ... una escola ... els nens van veure els criminals ... i aquests es van desfer dels nens.

-El accident d'autobús, on van morir tants nens- va dir la Kasumi commocionada- ... Van ser ells. Va ocórrer el mateix dia que va desaparèixer en Ranma i en la mateixa zona.

LaTamae plorava recordant aquells moments.

-Jo i el meu exmarit, comissari de policia, vam ser cridats a identificar els cadàvers ... entre ells el nostre fill ... coneixia tots els nens, eren amics del meu fill. No saben el dolorós que és intentar identificar ... - no va poder seguir.

-Els sis nois van fugir després de cometre aquesta atrocitat, van deixar a en Ranma moribund i va ser trobat per la policia, que ja ho buscava per salvar-lo de l'emboscada que li anaven a fer.

-Si. El van ocultar, podia identificar als assassins dels nens. Pensàvem que eren els mateixos que van atemptar contra ell. Però en Ranma va perdre la memòria. El vaig agafar al meu càrrec i li vaig posar el nom de la meva fillet. El vaig cuidar li vaig agafar afecte a ell. Ara tinc por ... ara que ha trobat a la seva família, tinc por que m'ho treguin, no tinc cap dret sobre ell. Em fa por que apareguin els sis nois aquests i ... acabin el que van començar.

-Això no passarà- va dir una veu. L' Hiroshi i l'Akane havien aparegut a la porta. - no deixarem que ens ataquin de nou. No ens enxampessin desprevinguts. Ni ens amagarem. Si vivim amb por ... ¿perquè viure?

-Seguirem endavant, sense témer a aquests sis, els farem front. Sempre ho hem fet.

L'Hiroshi es va acostar a la seva mare adoptiva.

-Mama Tamae no et preocupis no m'oblidaré de tu- va dir l'Hiroshi- tinc alguns records d' en Ranma ... i conviuen amb els d' en Hiroshi. No t'abandonaré, i no temes per la meva guanyarem a aquests nois. Ja no tinc els dubtes de fa uns dies, no em puc rendir.

-Però aniran per tu i ara sé per l'Akane també ... i per qui es fiqui pel mig. - va dir la Tamae- parlaré amb el meu exmarit i ell us ocultarà.

\- No! - va dir l' Hiroshi i va mirar a l' Akane i aquesta va assentir. - ja no ens amagarem.

-L' Hiroshi té raó. No podem viure ocultant. Si ens trobem amb ells ... ja veurem com ho solucionem. No podem deixar que segueixin endavant. Per tot el mal que ens van fer a nosaltres ... per tot el mal que van fer als nostres amics ... pel crim que van cometre l'assassinar a aquests nens. Hem de portar-los a la justícia.

-Però no esteu preparats- va dir la Nodoka- En això estic d'acord amb la senyora Harada.

-Per això ens hem anat preparant, va dir l'Akane- suposem que tard o d'hora reapareixeran. I ens ataquessin. A mi Kuno em la té jurada per no accedir als seus desitjos, i el porquet també em odia per no caure en les seves xarxes.

-No heu canviat, sóc uns tossuts -va dir la Kasumi. Els va mirar amb orgull- preparats per a aquest moment i guanyar.

-Això és el que farem som l' Akane i l' Hiro ... dic en Ranma. Ningú ens vencerà. Ni a nosaltres dos ni a ningú que hi ha en aquesta sala. No podran amb nosaltres.

Estaven preparant la següent jugada quan va entrar la Ranko.

-Hola. Feu una festa? Puc participar-hi? Com mai em deixen participar en les festes que fan els avis.

L' Hiroshi es va ajupir i va agafar la nena en braços.

-Si, i tant que si pots participar.

\- Per què fem la festa? -va dir la nena.

El jove la va mirar i va dir.

-Mira al teu voltant. La teva àvia, les teves ties i la Tamae són les persones més fantàstiques del món, la teva mare és l'ésser més meravellós del món i jo no em quedo enrere.

\- Ets un prepotent! - va dir l' Akane rient.

\- I tu, la meva petita amiga, ets un àngel que ens alegra la vida. -va dir l'Hiroshi- per això fem la festa ... pels fantàstics que som els set. I que ningú ens guanyarà mai. Per nosaltres els Tendo, els Saotome i els Harada ... ningú ens podrà parar ni guanyar.

I aquella festa va durar tota la tarda. No s'esperaven que la primera trobada amb un dels sis nois seria aviat, molt aviat.

.

Hores després, la Tamae i l' Hiroshi tornaven a casa, havien baixat de l'ascensor i van veure sortir del seu pis a la Kaori.

\- Hola Kaori! - va dir la Tamae- avui sals tard.

-Si ahir em vaig trobar amb un amic i vam estar recordant vells temps fins molt tard- va mirar a l'Hiroshi. - Hiroshi! Em convides demà diumenge a una cita? -va preguntar molt provocadora.

L' Hiroshi la va mirar de manera estranya, estava segur que la coneixia d'avant, i no li queia bé.

-Em sap greu, però tinc una cita per dema- va dir ell amb fredor.

-Doncs la flames i li dius que no podràs anar amb ella per què ... - va dir temptadora la Kaori.

-Ho sento per tu ... però demà vindrà amb mi- va dir amb fúria una veu.

La Kaori es va girar i va veure sortir una jove de l'ascensor. La Kaori es va quedar petrificada, era. era ... l'Akane. Des de quan tornaven a estar junts aquests dos? No ho permetria. Va mirar al seu rival, la va veure molt canviada, no era la jove indefensa que va conèixer. Ara era una dona lluitadora, que li plantaria cara. La nova Akane no es deixaria trepitjar. Però Ranma seria seu, no lo deixaria a aquesta noiets feble y simple.

-Això està per veure- va dir la Kaori- Vindrà amb mi.-però es va callar i es va espantar, l'altra noia la mirava sense mostrar por. L'Akane la mirava amb fatxenderia. Aquesta noia no es deixaria acovardir. Aquesta noia es mostrava molt segura. Aquesta jove la mirava amb ràbia, semblava un animal disposat a atracar. La Kaori es va tenir molta por, si desafiava a aquesta noia, perdria.

-Ho sento Kaori? Però no ira amb tu. Ell vindre amb mi.

\- Què et jugues? - va dir una prepotent Kaori, no es deixaria guanyar per l'Akane.

-Res- va dir Hiroshi- no hi ha res que puguis oferir-me per deixar a la Niky. - va dir Hiroshi.

\- Niky? - va preguntar amb ironia la Kaori.

\- Kaori? - va respondre amb la mateixa ironia la falsa Niky.

-Si, Niky ... la meva promesa. -va presentar l' Hiroshi- ho sento Kaori, però hem d'entrar. Niky m'ha promès un plat excel·lent. És una cosina meva que ha vingut del poble a formalitzar el festeig. Ens hem estima des de petits. Encara que els nostres pares ens van prometre abans de néixer, sempre ens hem estimat. Encara que no la recordo molt.

-D'acord, demà ens veiem ... si sobrevius- va dir la Kaori amb maldat.

-Al menys sé cuinar més d'un plat- va dir la Niky- no com altres que només saben cuinar okonomiyakis.

-Em estàs enfadat- va dir una Kaori furiosa- em sembla que et vaig a ensenyar una lliçó.

\- Tu? - va preguntar amb ironia la Niky- Tu no pots ensenyar-me res - va desafiar Niky, i es va girar i va entrar a casa, deixant a la Kaori esbufegant de ràbia.

Akane va entrar a casa es va recolzar en una paret, va tancar els ulls i va esbufegar de cansament. Va mirar a uns sorpresos l' Hiroshi i la Tamae.

-Sembla que coneixes a aquesta noia- va dir la Tamae. - i no és precisament la teva amiga.

-Si, la conec, i l' Hiroshi també. Amb ella no ens valen noms com Hiroshi i Niky. Sap realment com ens diem. – l' Akane va mirar seriosa al noi- va ser una de les tres suposades promeses que vas tenir. El seu nom autèntic és Ukyo, Ukyo Kounji ...

.

Continuarà...

* * *

Notes de l'autor:  
A poc a poc es va descobrint la trama. Ja se sap per que van intentar matar a Ranma. i que Kaori és realment Ukyo. Que ho té vigilat,  
La traducció segueix estant complicada. Malgrat que ho fa l'ordinador he de mirar diverses vegades per si aquesta traducció no és correcta, sempre em trobo alguna paraula sense traduir o mal traduïda. O que en l'original la va escriure malament i la traducció també està malament, un ejmplo posar "pico" en lloc "poco".

Com sempre demano excuses per les faltes o errors que no he corregit.


	3. Chapter 3: El despertar d en Ranma

**3º. El despertar d´en Ranma.**

**.**

L´Akane i l´Hiroshi junts amb la Tamae arriben a casa de la Tamae i es troben que la veïna, que coneixien per Kaori es realment l´Ukyo Kuonji.

Havien sopat, i estaven parlant de l´Ukyo.

\- ... En un dels teus viatges d'aprenentatge, quan vas arribar a una ciutat la vas conèixer, i el teu pare va prometre al de l'Ukyo portar-la amb ell i que seria la teva promesa. El pare de l'Ukyo li va prometre el carret de okonomiyakis. I el teu pare va acceptar ... i va fugir amb el carret i amb tu, deixant la nena.

-Quin estafador era el meu pare- va dir l´Hiroshi- Com vaig poder sobreviure a les seves bogeries?

-No ho sé, em vas explicar algunes històries de les teves vivències amb ell. No ho vas passar bé. Algun dia ja t'explicaré ... - va dir l´Akane- durant molt de temps vas considerar a l´Ukyo el teu "amic" de la infància.

\- Però si és una dona!- va dir la Tamae!

-Però vestia com un home. Et vas fer la idea que ella era ... ell. - va dir l´Akane- Poc després de conèixer-nos va aparèixer ella ... i vam saber que també estaves promès amb ella. I juntament amb les altres dues, et van començar a perseguir perquè et casessis amb alguna d'elles ... i deixessis a la promesa maldestre amb la qual vivies.

-En poques paraules, ni tu ni jo teníem control sobre les nostres vides. Els altres es consideraven aptes per decidir per nosaltres ... sense preguntar-nos ... ningú ens va preguntar el que realment volíem.

\- No, no semblava que tinguéssim dret a decidir. Però al final vam ser nosaltres el que vam decidir ... passant de tots. i ens va costar molt car.

Hiroshi va reflexionar i va negar amb el cap.

\- Per què aquesta noia va dir que ens veuríem demà si sobrevisqués? - va dir el jove.

L´Akane es va posar vermella.

-Jo ... això ... sempre he tingut fama de ser dolenta cuinera i amb raó ... en Ranma em deia que el meu menjar servia de verí- va dir la noia avergonyida. - però he après a cuinar ... alguns plats ... no molts.

Hiroshi va riure.

-No et preocupis- va dir el noi- La Tamae és tan bona cuinera com la Kasumi. No tens per què avergonyir per no saber cuinar ... tots som pèssims en alguna cosa. -l´Akane el va mirar estranyada i ell es va alarmar quan va veure com el mirava- ¿He dit alguna cosa estranya?

-Si, tot! - va dir la jove i va riure- ets tan diferent a en Ranma que jo vaig conèixer. Encara que després de casar-nos eres tan amable i atent!.

\- Tan dolent era? -va preguntar el noi.

-Em deies gallimarsot, plana, poc maca ... i jo no em quedava enrere, et deia rar, pervertit, efeminat, immadur ... sempre estàvem barallant-nos, semblava que ens agradava fer-ho, per a nosaltres era gairebé un joc, una forma de divertir-nos.

-Quina una forma de divertir- va dir ell rient-segur que jo ... era molt tímid i insultar-te era l'única forma d'acostar-me a tu.

-Si, jo també crec això, per què des et declarar-te les discussions gairebé van desaparèixer.

Van estar parlant fins molt tard. L´Akane li va explicar algunes de les seves aventures. Els dos nois es reien, havien oblidat la seva trobada amb la Kaori.

La Tamae feia hores que s'havia ficat al llit i es va aixecar i des de la porta els va mirar, seguien parlant i rient. Va somriure, moments així era el que necessitaven els dos joves. Els dos havien patit molt els darrers anys. Esperava que aviat els dos nois poguessin desfer les seves vides junts i sense problemes.

Quan la dona es va aixecar al dia següent va veure als dos nois dormint a la butaca. Estaven abraçats i tenien un somriure de felicitat en els seus llavis.

\- Hiroshi !, Niky! - va cridar a l´Akane pel fals nom que li va donar l´Hiroshi- desperteu. Us han fer mal tots els ossos Com us heu pogut dormir aquí?

Hiroshi i la noia es van mirar somnolents.

-Ens vam quedar parlant fins molt tard. Estàvem tan bé que el temps ens va passar volant. -va dir l´Hiroshi.

-Feia tant que no gaudia d'una vetllada. Sempre que ens quedàvem sols en el dojo apareixien aquests sis i ho fastiguejaven tot, no podien deixar-nos tranquils. Una nit sols sense que ens molestin és una cosa fantàstica- va dir l´Akane.

-Si, però us fan mal els ossos se us veu a la cara. - va dir la Tamae- l´Akane serà millor que adoptis un altre nom per passar desapercebuda. Ja que l´Hiroshi et va dir Niky, et anomenarem així.

L´Akane la miro sorpresa.

-Hi estic d'acord- va dir el noi- no és just que jo sigui l'únic a utilitzar un nom fals.

-Doncs jo no estic de tot d'acord- va dir l´Akane- Si no ens coneixen seria correcte ... però per a persones que ens coneguin com aquests sis, ni Hiroshi ni Niky serviran.

-Si, però almenys no podran localitzar-amb facilitat. - va dir La dona.

-A mi ja em tenen localitzat- va dir l´Hiroshi- i crec que l´Aka ... a la Niky també ... però el que ens han localitzat no ho han dit als altres. Crec que ens volen per a ells i no volen compartir.

-Encara que no serà la primera vegada que fem servir noms falsos. A les nostres cites ho fèiem sovint perquè aquests sis no donessin amb nosaltres. - va dir ella rient- sempre ens funcionava.

Minuts després els dos joves van sortir. Des d'una finestra la noia que es feia dir Kaori els va veure. Quan va arribar al carrer no els va trobar, es va passar tot el dia buscant-... però no els va trobar.

L´Hiroshi i la Niky van anar a un parc proper i van llogar un pot. Tot i que la noia li va demanar que la cita fos a la tarda, van canviar d'opinió i van estar tot el dia fora.

Tenien planejat tot el dia ... però van canviar de plans sobre la marxa. Volien divertir-se i això van fer. Van assistir a un concert, i des d'allí van anar a dinar.

-Al centre comercial hi ha un restaurant que es menja molt bé ... - va dir ell.

-Però ... Què? -va acabar la Niky, va notar que a el noi li posava nerviós aquest restaurant.

-Hi ha algú ... treballa algú que em produeix la mateixa sensació que em produeix la Kao... vull dic l´Ukyo.

-Doncs hem d'anar Hiroshi ... així esbrinarem qui és ... no temes pot ser que sigui un company nostre del Furinkan.

La jove parella va entrar al centre comercial i van anar a comprar-se roba. Els dos nois havien aconseguit remuntar el dojo Tendo i tenien una bona paga. Es podien concedir algun que altre caprici. Havien parlat de comprar-se un cotxe entre els dos. Els dos tenien el carnet de conduir.

Es van canviar de roba i molt elegants van anar al restaurant que va dir l´Hiroshi. La mare del noi els havia reservat una taula.

-Hola. Bons dies- va dir el maître. - En què puc servir?

-La meva mare la doctora Harada. Ha reservat una taula al meu nom. Som l´Hiroshi Harada i la senyoreta Niky Harada, la meva cosina i promesa.

La jove va mirar al seu acompanyant, aquest home tan formal no era el jove esbojarrat i mal parlat que havia conegut.

-Si, aquí hi ha els vostres noms- va dir l'home i va cridar a un cambrer- acompanya els senyors a la seva taula ... els atendrà en Ken.

El cambrer va portar als dos joves a la seva taula. La Niky mirava al seu voltant, aquest restaurant era molt elegant, possiblement superaria el seu pressupost.

-No sé si podem pagar aquí. - va dir preocupada.

-Tot i que sembla tan elegant, els preus són força assequibles, i amb el que guanyem ens podem permetre el luxe de menjar aquí. - li va contestar el seu acompanyant.

Un cop asseguts, mentre miraven la carta amb el menú. Van sentir arribar al cambrer que es va col·locar al costat de la taula esperant la comanda dels dos joves.

\- Bon dia! Què desitgen els se ... ... senyors? - el cambrer mirava a l´Hiroshi de forma estranya, com si el conegués ... i odiarà.

-Jo vull el menú un i la senyoreta Harada també- va dir l´Hiroshi.

La Niky va aixecar la vista del menú i es va quedar gelada, aquest noi era ... feia anys que no el veia.

El cambrer es va girar cap a la jove, i va retrocedir espantat ... era l´Akane Tendo. No era possible. Sabia que en Ranma havia perdut la memòria i es feia dir l´Hiroshi Harada. Aquesta pèrdua satisfeia els seus plans, podria venjar-se amb facilitat ... però que s'hagués retrobat amb l´Akane afegiria dificultat. I que la noia usés un nom fals volia dir que els dos nois volien passar desapercebuts. Tal com ho mirava aquesta falsa Niky ho reconeixia, si ara feia un moviment en fals sortiria perjudicat, al restaurant no podria fer res. No parlaria amb els altres ... seria ell el que matés a en Ranma.

-Perdoni ... podia atendre el nostre comanda- va demanar la Niky i va afegir amb un somriure- tenim una mica de gana.

-De ... d'acord, - va dir nerviós el cambrer- meu nom és Ken ... si necessiten els atendré amb rapidesa.

I el també fals Ken es va anar a preparar el que la parella havia demanat.

-Aquest noi és estranger. És molt estrany que es digui Ken. - va comentar l´Hiroshi. - i em resulta conegut.

-Com tu i jo, no utilitza el seu veritable nom ... el seu nom és Mousse i ja t'he parlat d'ell.- parlaven en veu baixa, perquè el cambrer no els sentís

-Aquesta tal Ukyo, es feia dir Kaori. Aquest noi, Ken ... els altres quatre poden estar utilitzant noms falsos. Igual que nosaltres.

-No, dos dels altres quatre, els germans Kuno usen els seus veritables noms. La Shampoo, estarà amagada no sé on. I en Ryoga pot estar perdut en qualsevol lloc, i que segueixi perdut- va acabar amb ràbia. l´Akane odiava a aquest noi, l'última vegada que es van veure va fer un comentari horrorós, amb aquest comentari es va guanyar l'odi etern de la jove, a part d'una enorme i merescuda pallissa, l´Akane no va demostrar cap pietat amb ell.

El menjar es va desenvolupar amb tranquil·litat, malgrat l'evident nerviosisme del cambrer. Van sortir del restaurant i es van dirigir a la discoteca ... feia anys que no trepitjaven un ... l´Hiroshi no es recordava ... però solien anar amb els seus amics del Furinkan. En sortir de la discoteca ...

\- No és aviat per anar a casa? -va dir ell.

\- On vols anar? - va dir la noia temptadora.

-Tinc gana, anem a sopar.

I això van fer. Per als dos va ser un dia especial, que mai oblidarien.

La Tamae estava nerviosa, els dos nois trigaven a tornar. Temia per ells, i va sentir com s'obria la porta, i va veure entrar una parella de desconeguts. Ella portava els cabells vermell, una faldilla curta de cuir negre i un del mateix color amb el dibuix d'un grup heavy. Tenia els llavis i els ulls pintats de negre.

El noi anava vestit de forma similar, els cabells blau i unes horroroses ulleres de sol. Unes botes d'estil militar, un pantaló de camuflatge y suèter a calaveres. Aquests dos nois feien por, però la Tamae es va adonar que ella no els tenia por.

\- Qui sou? El meu fill i la seva promesa estan a punt d'arribar. Podeu tenir problemes amb ells ... - i llavors els va reconèixer - Hiroshi ...? Niky? Què representa això?

\- Què? T'agrada el nostre nou loock? - va preguntar el noi i es riu- no ... és només una disfressa. Hem reconegut a un altre dels nostres rivals.- la Tamae es va esgarrifar Ens ha seguit i hem hagut de despistar, Hem entrat en una botiga de roba, les seves dependentes ens coneixien, treballen amigues de l'Akane i ens han ajudat amb això- i va assenyalar la roba-. Han promès guardar el secret.

\- La Yuka i la Sayuri !, sempre vam ser amigues. Em van donar molt suport quan ... en En Ranma va desaparèixer. S'han alegrat que tornés. Però han sentit que estigui amnèsic. Tot i que no és la primera vegada que ens disfressem perquè no ens reconeguin, en moltes de les nostres cites ho havíem de fer.

-Tenim un problema- va dir l´Hiroshi- dos dels nostres rivals saben els nostres noms falsos, aviat no els podrem utilitzar. Tard o d'hora es descobrirà la veritat i vindran a per nosaltres.

-Només falten en Ryoga i la Shampoo i crec que ens toparem aviat amb ells. Això és a punt d'esclatar. Hiroshi recordes una mica més de la teva vida com en Ranma?

-No molt. Em venen imatges al cap i se'n van. No sé si són realitat o producte de la meva imaginació. Una tribu d'homes-ocells, un gat ... gegant antropomòrfic. Un toro volador ... cap d'aquests pot ser real.

L´Akane el va mirar de manera estranya, i va riure.

-Aquests tres casos ... són veritat. Vam estar embolicats amb gent i coses molt rares. Creu-t'ho sempre se'ns creuaven els tipus més absurds i rars. De vegades anaven a per tu. Altres em segrestaven i tu acudies a ajudar-me ... i altres vegades persones del nostre entorn ens ficaven en embolics.

-En poques paraules no vau tenir molta tranquil·litat. - va dir la Tamae.

-Pràcticament cap, la paraula tranquil·litat no existia per nosaltres. Des dels nostres pares, que estan bojos, al director del Furinkan. Des l'àvia de la Shampoo al mestre dels nostres pares, que és un pervertit. Tots ens ficaven en embolics i volien controlar-nos la vida.

Llavors l´Hiroshi la va mirar de forma molt estranya, ella va saber que anava a preguntar-li, aquesta pregunta la temia, però sabia que l´Hiroshi la faria, des que va retrobar al jove sabia que aquesta ell preguntaria això.

-He de preguntar-te per alguna cosa ... tinc un horrible malson. Et veig com morta en els meus braços i jo ploro i et va trucar. És un somni horrible, em desperto molt espantat. Es real o només és un malson?

Era la pregunta que l´Akane temia. La noia es va quedar pàl·lida, Hiroshi i la Tamae es van espantar, van témer que la noia tingués una crisi nerviosa. l´Akane va tancar els ulls, va respirar i va començar a parlar molt baix i poc a poc.

-Et vaig explicar que vam estar a punt de casar-nos i ens van destrossar les noces. Recordes? – l´Hiroshi va assentir. - Doncs unes setmanes abans vas anar a la Xina a lluitar amb els homes-ocells dels teus somnis. Jo em vaig quedar al Japó. Jo no volia que fossis i ens van enfadar, jo tenia un mal pressentiment. El teu rival va veure que jo era el teu punt feble i em va segrestar i vaig estar a punt de morir. Em vas salvar en l'últim moment, però per uns segons em vas creure morta. Mentre estava inconscient em declara't teu amor, però després per la teva timidesa i orgull ho vas negar. - el noi es va posar vermell i l´Akane va somriure una instant- aquesta experiència per als dos va ser un trauma, no vam tornar a parlar d'això. Tot el que va passar a la Xina el van explicar teu pare i els nostres rivals que en aquesta ocasió ens van ajudar. No preguntis més no et explicaré res, tu tampoc ho faries en el cas que jo fos la amnèsica. Podem parlar del que vulguis, però no d'això. Jusenkyo està vetat. No aconseguiràs que parli d'això. Per als dos va ser una experiència horrible, i els dos vam decidir oblidar.

Akane va callar, i durant una estona ningú va dir res, estaven assimilant el que va explicar la jove. Després van seguir parlant durant hores.

-Bon nois demà cal aixecar-se aviat. A dormir! - va ordenar la Tamae, va veure que els dos nois obeïen a contracor-a l'habitació d'Hiroshi hi ha dos llits, l´Akane pots dormir en un.

Als dos nois se li va il·luminar la cara.

\- Res de parlar !, heu descansar. -Els dos nois b van bufar contrariats.

Els dos nois es van ficar a l'habitació. A mitja nit la Tamae es va aixecar, i es va acostar a l'habitació del seu fill ... hi havia massa silenci, va obrir la porta ... i es va sorprendre. Els dos joves havien ajuntat els dos llits i dormien tranquils aliens al món ... encara que separats s'agafaven per les mans. En aquest estat els dos estaven junts com hauria d'haver estat. Llavors va saber que res separaria els dos joves. Quan va pensar això es va quedar gelada de terror ... no els separaria ni la mort, si un queia l'altre ho seguiria.

.-.-.-.

Un jove mestre entrenava en el seu dojo, era un edifici nou. Tenia tots els avenços, no era una antigalla com el dojo Tendo.

Aviat seria l'únic dojo de la zona. Hi havia aconseguit tancar tots menys un ... però aviat aquest també cauria. Hi havia estimat a l´Akane Tendo i aquesta ho va trair i el va rebutjar. Ara ell es venjaria. Aquesta noia es penediria de no haver acceptat la seva proposició. Ja havia usat les seves influències perquè no pogués participar en el torneig i pel que fa al dojo, en dos dies estaria ... tancat. Llavors ella aniria a suplicar de genolls ... i ell no l'escoltaria.

.-.-.-.-.

Els dos joves van arribar al dojo. Havien sortit de casa de la Tamae i es van anar de compres, van menjar en un restaurant d'uns amics de l'Akane i d´en Ranma, un companys del Furinkan. Alguna cosa li va semblar estrany, en arribar al dojo, no hi havia cap dels alumnes esperant-los. Va ser llavors quan van sentir crits a la casa.

\- ... No poden fer això !, és il·legal. - van sentir dir a la Nodoka

-És una vergonya que aquí hi hagi a tota hora un jove amb quatre dones, de vegades cinc, soles. A més de la filla il·legítima d'una d'elles- deia una veu d'home.

-El que és una vergonya que vostè tingui un càrrec públic ... Un faldiller, que persegueix a dones joves ... gairebé nenes. Que les fa xantatge - va contestar la Nabiki amb fàstic.

-No sap el que diu- va dir l'home-denunciaré a la família Tendo per difamació.

-El estarem esperant. I nosaltres ho denunciarem a vostè i als seus caps per tancament il·legal d'un negoci. Sabem alguna cosa de vostè i del seu acompanyant, ens han informat que es van reunir amb representants de la família Kuno.

\- Està insinuant que acceptem suborns? - va dir l'altre home- si no té proves la denunciarem. -va acabar amenaçant-la.

\- No ho insinuo, sé que es veritat ... i si, si tinc proves. Un càrrec públic i el director-organitzador del millor torneig de lluita acceptant suborns- va dir la Nabiki fent-se la ofesa. La Nabiki estava esperant aquesta visita des de feia dies, un talp a l'ajuntament la va informar dels plans i tripijocs d'aquests dos personatges, i la Nabiki va posar a aquests dos homes sota vigilància. Es va posar seriosa, va treure dos sobres i li va lliurar un a cada home. Aquests els van obrir van treure unes fotos i es van posar blancs- en aquestes fotos se'ls veu acceptant suborns- si no retiren el tancament del dojo això arribarà a l'opinió publica. I no les trenquin, tenim més.

\- Qui són aquests senyors? - va preguntar l´Akane. Acabava d'entrar. Es va trobar a la sala a les seves germanes, La Nodoka i la Tamae i dos homes, ja els coneixia ... però va simular ignorància.

-Aquest "_senyor_" és un càrrec de l'ajuntament, un regidor i l'altre "_senyo_r" és un representant del torneig. Ens han tancat el dojo i ... som uns dels dojos que els ha estat negada la participació en el torneig i tot gràcies a la contribució de la família Kuno a les arques d'aquests senyors, en realitat ha tancat tots els dojos de Nerima i no els deixen participar, perquè els seus amos no tinguin competència. Encara que ell diu que no ens deixen participar per l'incompliment d'una norma nova, que diu que els amos dels dojos han de ser gent respectable i que tu ... no ho ets, segons ells.

El funcionari va mirar a l´Akane amb desig i es va aixecar i va anar cap a ella i la va abraçar. La noia va forcejar amb ell.

\- Deixa- me anar! - va exigir la noia.

-Si acceptes la meva proposició retiraré l'ordre de tancament del dojo.

\- Mai!, - va dir l´Akane.

L'home la va deixar anar i la va mirar furiós.

\- Seràs meva! - va dir l'home i es va girar i va ensopegar amb un jove- aparta't ximp ...! - coneixia a aquest jove ... però no aconseguia recordar que. Va ser el noi qui li va aclarir aquest dubte.

\- Deixi immediatament a l´Akane! El conec i ... - el noi va somriure amb maldat ... -vostè és ell que visita a la veïna de sota d'on viu. No és la seva dona ... és la seva amant! El vaig veure l'altre dia a l'ascensor, ens va mirar com si fos un deu i nosaltres formigues. No ho vull tornar a veure aquí. Prepareu-vos, ho vaig a enfonsar ... jo de vostè anul·laria l'ordre del tancament del dojo ... - i amb un to sinistre- i jo de vostè dimitiria, per que la que li ve a sobre no és petita.

\- Com t'atreveixes a amenaçar-me? Vivint a la mateixa casa d'aquesta meuca - va dir l'home assenyalant a l´Akane. - una meuca que té una filla de pare desconegut.

-El faré fora de casa i ho denunciaré. I m'atreveixo ... per què jo sóc el pare d'aquesta nena, i l´Akane és la meva dona. Sóc en Ranma Saotome, tot i que ara em faig conèixer com Hiroshi Harada. Li ha fet proposicions deshonestes a una dona casada. Li havia de trencar aquesta cara de tros de ruc vividor. Però faré una cosa pitjor. Té dotze hores per treure'ns el tancament del dojo. Demà donarem una roda de premsa, i revelarem tot. El seu lloc a l'ajuntament, perilla ... i els seus caps hauran de respondre a moltes preguntes.

-No poden fer-me això ... sóc un home casat ... arruïnaren la meva vida i la meva carrera. I vostè no pot ser en Ranma el van matar ... - es va adonar que se'n va anar de la llengua.

-Vostè se l'ha buscat. I tinc que tenir compassió de vostè. Quantes vides ha destrossat? A quantes dones a xantatge per estar amb elles? A totes les que ha obligat a ser el seu amant? I Com sàvia que van atemptar en contra meva? Fins a quin punt va estar implicat en el meu intent d'assassinat?

El funcionari es va deixar caure a terra, tot s'havia anat avall. La seva vida, la seva carrera, el seu matrimoni. Hi havia perdut tot, en un moment tota la seva vida s'havia posat de cap per avall. Es va penedir d'haver estat tan ambiciós. Ja res tenia sentit, el millor que podia passar-li era morir-se.

Al cap de poc va arribar l'exmarit de la Tamae. I va detenir el funcionari. Estava implicat en l'intent d'assassinat de en Ranma. Tancament il·legal de diversos negocis, entre ells tots els dojos de la zona, per beneficiar les seves amistats, acceptar suborns per part d'aquestes amistats. Extorsions, xantatges ... i molts més delictes ... amb ell caurien molts més. La noia que vivia al mateix edifici de l' Hiroshi era una de les seves moltes víctimes i va relatar com la extorsionava per tenir relacions amb ella, però no era l'única, aquest dia moltes dones van sortir d'infern que aquest home les va obligar a viure.

-Mantindrem en secret la seva detenció unes quaranta-vuit hores ... Hiroshi has d´anar amb compte ... aneu amb compte els dos-dir mirant a l´Akane- van per vosaltres.

-El tindrem. - va dir el noi- crec que només ens queden quatre hores de tranquil·litat.

-Quant a vostè- va dir la Nabiki dirigint-se al director del torneig-hem de parlar. Hem gravat la conversa. Hi haurà molta gent que voldrà sentir com ha exclòs diversos dojos per permetre la victòria en el torneig del dojo Kuno. No estaran molt contents. I no es vagi de la llengua o tindrà problemes. I ara ... Fora d'aquest dojo! O ho faig aturar per violació de domicili.

.-.-.-.-.

Havien passat unes hores els dos nois estaven en el dojo entrenant. L´Akane volia parar l'entrenament, notava estrany a l´Hiroshi. Al noi tenia mal de cap, i de vegades parlava sol.

\- Què et passa? estàs estrany ... - va preguntar la noia.

-Estic bé Aka ... Aka ... - no encertava a acabar el nom.

\- No !, no ho estàs, el doctor està fora, aniré a cridar-ho.

-No cal ... -va dir el noi i no va seguir parlant, es va quedar blanc i va caure a terra desmaiat.

\- Ranma! - l´Akane ho va cridar pel seu nom, pel seu veritable nom.

Minuts després es va despertar envoltat de l'Akane, les germanes d'aquesta, La Nodoka i la Tamae. El metge que sempre estava amb ells ho estava revisant.

-No ha estat res, només un desmai, produït per la fam, l'excés d'exercici, i tot el que ha passat aquests dies. El que necessita és descansar i menjar- i va mirar a l´Akane molt seriós- i a vostè li recomano el mateix. Han estat uns dies esgotadors. Els dos hauran de descansar uns dies, és una ordre! Una setmana de descans per als dos!

Els dos joves es van queixar, però el metge no les va fer cas.

-El mateix dic jo- va dir la Tamae- Us podeu prendre un descans. Els últims esdeveniments han estat molt forts. Us han exclòs del torneig i us han tancat el dojo. Això se solucionarà ... però us ho heu de prendre amb calma.

L´Hiroshi els va mirar i va mirar a l´Akane.

-Això serà impossible ... creiem que l'atac més fort serà demà durant el torneig. - va dir el noi- no ens quedarem quiets. Si ens ataquen ens defensarem ... és el que hem fet sempre. Mai ens han vençut, i no ho faran ara.

L´Akane es va quedar gelada. El noi havia dit alguna cosa estranya. Una cosa que no aconseguia captar.

Van passar les hores i la noia estava ajaguda, no podia dormir pensant en les paraules de l'Hiroshi. Hi havia dit alguna cosa que no quadrava. Però no sabia que. Les paraules del noi donaven voltes al seu cap.

Llavors va sentir les seves últimes paraules.

\- "... és el que hem fet sempre. Mai ens han vençut, i no ho faran ara." - La noia es va asseure al llit espantada ... havia descobert el que l'inquietava. No podia ser, s'anava a aixecar, volia veure el noi i preguntar per confirmar les seves sospites. Quan va sentir alguna cosa que no havia sentit en anys. Algú picava a la seva finestra, sàvia qui era sense necessitat de treure el cap.

.-.-.-.-.

En una teulada hi havia una noia, la noia mirava amb odi per al dojo, hi vivia el seu rival. Durant cinc anys l'havia deixat en pau perquè es confiés. No la perdonava que li llevés al seu promès. Aquest l'estimava ... però la noia del dojo es va ficar pel mig, no ho havia d'haver fet. Aquesta noia ximple havia de saber que en Ranma era seu.

Va estar preparant aquests cinc anys la seva venjança, ara era hora de posar-la en pràctica. L´Akane es podia considerar morta. Aquesta noia feble no podia amb ella, cauria víctima dels seus cops. Però abans d'acabar amb l´Akane, mataria a les dues germanes d'aquesta ... i aquella nena petita. I al nou mestre. Ningú sobreviuria en el dojo.

Aquesta noia va creure veure una ombra que es va colar en el dojo i que es va aproximar a la finestra de l'habitació de la noia de pèl curt i picava, es va espantar va creure reconèixer de qui era aquesta ombra, però era impossible, aquesta persona era morta. La por la va dominar, havia de ser el seu fantasma, la jove va fugir aterrida, aquest fantasma havia tornat per venjança. Si hagués estat un minut més havia vist la finestra obrir-se i a l'ombra dirigir-se al dojo.

A la mateixa hora un avió aterrava a un dels aeroports de Tòquio. Era un vol especial, en ell viatjava l'estrella mundial de la cançó. Hi havia saltat a fama pocs anys abans i ara era unes de les cantants joves amb més projecció mundial.

Va baixar de l'avió. Va recordar com va fugir del Japó, després del crim que van cometre sis ... no es penedia del que va fer, havia estat traïda. Els sis nois es van dispersar, i alguns d'ells es van canviar de noms.

Ella va fugir a Europa. La seva família la va abandonar, no van estar d'acord amb el que va fer. Va tenir un mal principi ... però al cap de poc va començar a remuntar. Ara tenia fama i diners, s'havia venjat de la seva família. Es reuniria amb els altres cinc nois, els seus cinc socis. I acabarien el que van deixar sense acabar. A aquesta noia ... la qual li va treure el seu promès ... li quedaven hores de vida. Ningú sospitaria d'una famosa cantant ni dels seus cinc ... "amics".

Va veure als periodistes i es va acostar a ells, els utilitzaria per començar a atacar la noia que li va robar al seu amor, aquesta noia havia d'agafar por. I quan estigués espantada la atacaria. Ja no vivia el seu promès que la defensava sempre, aquesta noia moriria i ningú ho evitaria.

,.,.,.

´L´Hiroshi va esperar que la Tamae es dormís i es va escapar de la casa. Havia de veure a l´Akane. Des que va despertar del desmai tot havia canviat, i sospitava que la noia s'havia adonat d'aquest canvi.

Va baixar al garatge. Pensava agafar el cotxe, però es va adonar que el seguien. Es va amagar i va descobrir que el seu perseguidor era la que fins fa poc coneixia com la Kaori. Va somriure seria molt fàcil perdre-la de vista, i així va ser.

Va trigar una hora a arribar al dojo, corria per les teulades i va anar directament cap a la finestra de l'habitació de la noia i va picar

-Et espero al dojo. - va dir el noi. - hem de parlar.

Es va dirigir allà i al poc va arribar l´Akane. La noia portava una bata blanca sobre el pijama

Es van mirar, i ella es va abalançar plorant sobre el noi, i es van abraçar.

\- He tornat l´Akane!, per fi he tornat, com et vaig prometre fa cinc anys- va dir el jove acariciant el cap.

\- Ets benvingut Ranma! - va contestar la noia emocionada i es van besar.

\- Recordes tot? - va preguntar la noia.

-No, encara hi ha alguna una cosa que no va aconseguir recordar de tot ... el meu atac !, com aquests ... em van atacar. -la va mirar y va somriure- Com ho has sabut? Ho he intentat amagar, com es sàpiga us posaré en problemes.

\- He notat que vas dir alguna cosa estranya. I poc abans que arribessis em vaig adonar del que era. Si ens fiques en problemes, jo et donaré suport i et seguiré on sigui. Sóc la teva dona. Ningú em separarà de tu. No deixaré que ningú ho faci. No tornaré a cometre el mateix error de l'última vegada, vam estar cinc anys separats per ell.

-Tu no et vas equivocar- va dir el noi, i no va poder seguir parlant.

\- Què és el que recordes? - va dir una veu. En el dojo van aparèixer les germanes de l'Akane, la Nodoka i la Tamae- T'has escapat de casa. Aquesta tarda, quan has recuperat el coneixement has recuperat els teus records- va dir la Tamae.

-No, no tots. -va dir el noi i va fer una pausa Recordo que vaig partir de viatge d'entrenament, el meu pare i el l´Akane em van obligar. L´Akane es va oposar, ella tenia un mal pressentiment, però no li vaig fer cas, encara que el meu cos i la meva ment em demanaven que em quedés al seu costat. Vaig arribar a l'estació propera al meu destí i vaig baixar del tren. Quan estava a punt d'arribar al lloc d'entrenament per alguna raó em vaig tornar ... volia tornar al dojo ... i estar amb l´Akane, tenia molta pressa per tornar amb ella, ella em va dir una cosa que em va motivar a tornar, em va dir que esperàvem un fill, però jo fins aquest moment no vaig adonar-me el que m'havia dit, i vaig tornar per l´estació molt content, ja no em importava cap entrenament, tant sol tornar a la meva esposa... i ja no recordo res fins que vaig despertar del coma dos anys després.

\- Has oblidat alguna cosa com l´Hiroshi o tens llacunes de memòria a part d'això? - va preguntar la Nodoka.

-No. Recordo tot perfectament, de la meva vida tant com en Ranma, com Hiroshi ... només no m'hagués importat no recordar-me d'alguns dels entrenaments i vileses que em va sotmetre el meu pare. - va dir el noi rient.

\- I què faràs ara? - va preguntar la Tamae. Tenia por de la contestació del noi.

-Seguirem com fins ara. Farem semblar que no he recuperat la memòria. Si ens ataquen ens defensarem. No només aniran per nosaltres dos. Si us quedeu vosaltres us veureu implicades. Vull que tingueu cura les quatre- les va mirar. Havia de demanar-los alguna cosa i no ho acceptarien de bon grat. - Vull que agafeu a la Ranko i desaparegueu. No vull que us facin malbé. Traient l´Akane i la Ranko, vosaltres sou l'única família que tinc. - va mirar a les quatre dones- dema us anireu i tornareu quan hagi acabat tot.

\- Em nego! - va dir la Kasumi furiosa i exaltada- em quedaré! No tornaré a passar per el mateix de fa cinc anys ...! -se li van escapar unes llàgrimes- No permetré que aquests et facin mal a tu o la meva germana! Sóc la vostra germana gran el meu deure és protegir-vos!

-Opino el mateix que la Kasumi. Sóc l'única que pot aconseguir certa informació. Em quedaré per coordinar l'atac. No et resultarà fàcil desfer-te de nosaltres.

\- Sou igual de tossudes que l´Akane! - va esbufegar fastiguejat el noi- sé que no podré fer-vos canviar d'opinió ... aneu amb compte.

\- En Ranma! -va dir la Nabiki - com et matin aquests sis et penediràs ... estàs en deute amb mi i les meves germanes ... no pots morir fins que ens la paguis, i ens has molts interessos. Passaràs molts anys pagant el deute de deixar-nos soles durant cinc anys, sobretot a l´Akane.

\- Així que en el fons de tot la Reina de Gel té cor? - va dir en Ranma rient- no tingueu por, aquesta vegada no posaran amb mi-Ranma va mirar a les dues dones grans. -Us necessito per amagar i protegir la Ranko. Aniran a per ella, sé que és filla meva i de l'Akane. Allunyar-la d'aquí. Posar-la a fora de perill. No vull que li passi res a ella ... ni a vosaltres

-Parlaré amb el meu ex. Ens ajudés a amagar-nos -va dir la Tamae- Estàs segur que vols aquest enfrontament? - va mirar a l´Akane- sé que tu també ires, us exposareu molt.

-Si. Aquesta vegada triarem nosaltres el lloc i el moment de l'enfrontament. No deixarem que escullin ells, farien trampes i no jugarien net. - va dir en Ranma.

\- Acompanyaré a en Ranma a on sigui. Ja li vaig guanyar una vegada a aquestes noies ... i va haver de ser definitiu. – l´Akane va abaixar el cap amb tristesa- ens van enganyar i van aconseguir separar-nos. Ara hem d'acabar això d'una vegada. No ens guanyessin. No deixaré que tornin allunyar en Ranma de mi.

\- No estic d'acord! -va dir la Nodoka, la dona no volia perdre de nou al seu fill i tampoc a la dona d´aquest - havíem de fer això de forma legal ... tot i que crec que això és impossible. Han de tenir a els jutges subornats. Et faré cas, ara ets el cap de família i et dec obediència.

En Ranma va mirar a la seva mare i va negar amb el cap.

-Si jo manés us ordenaria a totes aneu-vos i em faríeu cas. Estem a aquí per decidir que fer. Menys en el de enfrontar-me amb aquests, en la resta es decideixi entre tots.

-Ranma tens raó, no et farem cas a posem fora de perill. -va dir la Nabiki - ens necessites aquí. Jo tinc una infraestructura d'informadors, sóc propietària d'una agència de detectius. Tinc accés a molta informació. He convocat la roda de premsa per les onze del matí. He parlat amb altres dojos i afectats, serem la seva veu. I també he posat el cas en mans dels nostres advocats ... serà divertit veure com Kuno i els seus còmplices s'enfonsen.

-Gaudeixes amb això- va dir l´Akane rient.

-Molt- va somriure la Nabiki . - serà el meu venjança pels cinc anys que ens han fet passar. Tinc a algú treballant en alguna cosa, si surt bé ... tindrem la prova definitiva que et van intentar matar. Potser en això hi hagi més implicats del que imagines.

La Nabiki no va voler dir res més, en no haver-hi res segur. La resta d'informació arribaria molt aviat.

-A part d'aquests sis. Quins interessos tenien altres persones en què jo desaparegués? -va preguntar en Ranma estranyat. Es va començar a inquietar.

-El funcionari anava darrere meu des que anava a secundària, mentre tu vas estar aquí es va contenir, sàvia que em protegies i com castigaves a qui gosava atracar, et temia. Li interessava que desapareixeràs. - va aclarir l´Akane.

-Però hi havia altres, per interès econòmic ... i d'altres tipus ja s'aclarirà-va continuar la Nabiki . - He estat cinc anys en això. L'hi havia a la meva germana, pels embolics que us vaig ficar quan érem estudiants.

Estava clarejant i en el dojo entrar la Ranko. Es va despertar i va sentir veus al dojo i va anar

\- Què feu aquí? -va dir la nena- jugàveu a amagar?

-Si, una cosa semblant- va contestar en Ranma i va tenir una idea i va mirar a la nena somrient- ara et amagaràs tu amb l'àvia i la Tamae, i la teva mare i jo et buscarem.

\- Si !, sembla divertit ... però no em trobareu- es va acostar al jove- Hiro-chan. Per què plores? L'avi diu que els homes no ploren.

El jove es va ajupir i va abraçar a la seva filla molt fort.

-És que he recuperat a un tresor que em van robar fa cinc anys- i va mirar a l´Akane- i amb aquest tresor he trobat un altre que no em van deixar gaudir. - i va acariciar la cara de la nena.

-Ets molt divertit. M'agradaria que fossis meu pare. - va dir la nena i el va besar a la galta.

-A mi m'agradaria tenir-te per filla- va dir el noi, acariciant de nou la cara.

\- Ets el meu pare? - va preguntar per sorpresa la nena.

Tots es van quedar sorpresos. No sabien com ho havia endevinat la nena

\- Qui ... qui t'ha dit això? -va preguntar en Ranma amb els ulls molt oberts.

-Et sembles a mi, i et tornes noia, com feia el meu papi ... m'ho va explicar l'avi-Panda que el meu papi es tornava noia.

En Ranma va mirar a la seva filla sorprès i va riure.

-El teu avi sempre ha tingut la llengua molt llarga. Quan torni li enganxarem una bona pallissa. -Va mirar la seva dona i després a la nena- si, jo sóc el teu pare, sóc en Ranma Saotome.

La nena el va mirar enfadada, gairebé plorant

\- Per què et vas anar? No volies a la meva mami? No em volies a mi? -va dir la nena molt trista. - ja sé que la mama és dolenta com cuinera, maldestre, una mica gallimarsot, amb molt mal humor i de seguida s'enfada ... però no havies de anar-te i deixar-nos soles.

L´Akane va mirar a la seva filla una mica s'enfadava, no hi havia dubte, era filla de en Ranma. A vegades tan bocamoll com ell.

-Això és veritat. La teva mare era això- va dir en Ranma i va mirar com s'enfurismava l´Akane. - i jo bocamoll, cregut, prepotent i moltes coses més, sempre la insultava i ella em pegava ... moltes vegades amb raó. Però cada vegada que un dels dos es ficava en embolics, aquí estava l'altre per ajudar, encara que no ho diguéssim érem molt bons amics, els millors amics del món. No em vaig anar per què em vaig enfadar amb la teva mare. Jo estimava molt a la teva mare ... i la segueixo estimant molt ... però em vaig donar un cop al cap i em vaig oblidar de tot. I no sabia que tu vas venir. Mai vaig voler deixar sola a la teva mami ... ni a tu.

-Ara et tornaràs a anar? - va dir plorant la nena, abraçant- no vull que marxis. No deixaré que el meu papi es vagi.

-No ploris. No me n'aniré. Tinc una princeseta de cuidar ... i una bella deessa que adorar- va dir mirant a l´Akane. -I no penso deixar-les soles. I jo tampoc vull quedar-me sol i lluny de les persones que més estimo.

La nena el va abraçar i el va besar. Estava contenta, ara ja tenia un papi amb qui impressionar a les seves amiguetes. Ja no es burlarien d'ella per no tenir pare. Però també ho havia de cuidar, com cuidava al la seva mami, els dos eren tan maldestres!

-Jo no vull que estiguis sol. No et deixaré sol ... i a mami tampoc. I no vull que ploris ... jo et faré riure.

El noi es va posar en peu amb la nena en braços i es va acostar a la seva dona. La noia plorava emocionada per la trobada de pare i filla. Es sentia orgullosa dels dos, es va sentir molt afortunada per tenir a tots dos.

\- L´Akane! M'agradaria que et s'amagués amb la nostra filla- va dir ell- jo estaria més tranquil. Però no em faràs cas oi? - ella va negar amb el cap.

-No, t'acompanyaré a buscar la nostra llibertat. T'ajudaré. -va dir la jove- i com la nostra filla no vull que ploris. Estàs més maco quan somrius. -va dir ella somrient.

-Aquesta frase és meva- va dir ell rient- i te la repeteixo ara. Estàs més maca quan somrius. - i va mirar a la seva filla- i tu també.

Els dos joves es van abraçar.

\- Et vull el meu gallimarsot! - va dir el noi.

\- Et vull el meu pervertit! - li va contestar ella.

\- Que em xafeu! - va cridar la nena.

Els dos joves es van separar i es van somriure.

-M'alegra veure-us de nou junts- va dir la Kasumi, també estava plorant desitjava això des que vas tornar a aparèixer.

\- Gràcies Kasumi! - va dir en Ranma- No, Et queda millor, gràcies germana gran! Ets la millor germana que es pugui tenir.

La Kasumi va somriure. No es va equivocar quan va conèixer al noi sis anys abans. Seria un bon home per la seva germana.

-Tenim una roda de premsa en set hores. - va dir la Nabiki . en Ranma i l´Akane la van mirar, tenia rastres de llàgrimes es van mirar i van somriure- D'acord !, D'acord!, he plorat, no sóc tan freda com vull aparentar.

-D'acord, tenim poc temps per planejar el que volem fer- va dir en Ranma, es va dirigir cap a les dues dones majors- Dins d'una hora us vull lluny ... no vull que us veieu implicades.

-No volem deixar-vos sols ... i no ho farem. Sou molt temeraris, estarem a prop. No et perdré de nou- va dir la Nodoka, i la Tamae va dir si amb el cap.

-Trucaré al meu ex. Parlaré amb ell, li diré que només porti gent que confiï. Tinc el pressentiment que hi ha infiltrats en la policia, no podem confiar en ells. Pel que fa a la Ranko la portarem a un lloc segur. No ens faran res.

.

Continuarâ...


	4. Chapter 4: Primer contacte

**4º. Primer contacte.**

**.**

En Ranma ha recuperat la memòria, tant sol no recorda com el van disparat. I tota la família es prepara per el següent moviment.

.

Unes hores després. Les tres germanes Tendo i en Ranma estaven dinant veient la televisió.

-Aquesta nit la cantant Neko en la seva gira mundial ha fet escala al Japó. On donarà tres concerts. A part d'un altre mini concert a la inauguració del torneig nacional. -deia el presentador. La cantant és sòcia del millor dojo de Nerima, el famós dojo Kuno!

-Com es nota que un dels patrocinadors d'aquest canal de merda és la família Kuno- va dir la Nabiki rient. Però aquest somriure va desaparèixer quan va mirar al jove matrimoni. Una cosa els havia posat en guàrdia.

\- Sòcia? Qui ha de ser? -va preguntar l´Akane.

-Només veig dues opcions, o la Kodachi. - va dir el jove- o ...

Llavors va aparèixer en pantalla la cantant i els dos nois es van sorprendre. Era una gravació amb el que va dir aquesta noia en arribar a l'aeroport.

\- La Shampoo! - van exclamar els dos joves alhora. Un minut després la televisió havia rebut l'impacte d'un plat llançat per l´Akane. Els dos nois estaven furiosos. La jove xinesa havia fet unes declaracions horribles en contra de l´Akane

Dos minuts després la Kasumi va portar un televisor de recanvi, sempre tenien una, per que l´Akane sempre trencava alguna quan en algú programa apareixia un dels rivals d´en Ranma. La Nabiki parlava amb els seus advocats, pensaven posar una demanda milionària contra la jove xinesa per injúries. Aquesta cantant sortiria d'aquesta amb una mà davant i una altra al darrere.

\- La mataré !, La mataré! - deia l´Akane furiosa. - la vaig a destrossar. No podrà tornar a cantar, li trauré aquesta llengua viperina. Maleïda i bruta gata de carreró, bruixa! Mala bruixa!.

\- No et deixaré! - va dir el seu marit furiós. - aquesta prostituta és meva! Jo acabaré amb ella!

\- No feu tonteries! - va dir la Nabiki. - Tot està en mans dels nostres advocats. Aquesta ximple té les seves hores comptades com a cantant. Quan acabi això haurà de pidolar pels carrers.

\- Veniu tots !, aquesta noia aquesta concedint una altra entrevista en directe.

Els nois van mirar la televisió, aquesta antiga coneguda seva estava sent entrevistada pel públic en un estúpid programa del cor, presentat per un pseudo-presentador anomenat Kotaro. Un home de manera afectades, efeminat ?, molt entrat en carns, prepotent, cregut i totalment idiota, es creia un bon reporter ... tots els periodistes de la competència pensaven que era un energumen i inepte, cosa que era veritat, i que no era un bon periodista, cosa que també era veritat. Treballava en un canal anomenat Kurama TV dedicat completament a la teleporqueria.

Neko estava pletòrica, a aquestes hores l´Akane estaria molt espantada. Però quan acabés amb ella seria feliç d'haver-se desfet de la idiota que li va treure el seu Airen, ara seria feliç. Va mirar al públic i va somriure, l'adoraven, era la noia perfecta.

Si sabessin que el nom que hi havia al seu passaport era fals ... Però era una cosa que ningú sàvia. Com ignoraven els crims que havia comès per una venjança d'amor.

-Una trucada des Nerima- va dir el presentador.

\- Des de Nerima? - va somriure, allà vivia la noia que havia jurat destruir.

-Hola ... Neko? ...De veritat et dius d'aquesta manera tan rara? -Neko va notar alguna cosa estranya en el to d'aquesta. Com si qui va trucar no es cregués que es deia així, però no fa cas- jo i les meves germanes ens agradarien fer-te una pregunta- va dir la noia. Neko va arrufar les celles, coneixia aquesta veu ... però no recordava on l'havia sentit.

-Si. Endavant- va donar una confiada Neko.

-Doncs la pregunta és ... Com pots tornar al Japó després d'atemptar contra el meu germà? Creies que no et reconeixeríem? - Neko ja sabia de qui era aquesta veu ...

\- ¿Ka ... Ka ... Kasumi ?, Kasumi ...? - preguntar una espantada Neko.

-Per tu sóc Tendo ... -va dir una furiosa la Kasumi. - i per a mi ets Shampoo.

-Aquest ... aquest no és el meu nom ... vostè s'equivoca.

-La meva germana no es equivocat va dir una altra veu molt furiosa- vas atemptar contra el meu marit, en Ranma, i no ho vas fer sola.

-Aka ... Akane- Neko estava blanca. No esperava que cridessin les germanes Tendo, i molt nerviosa dir- s'equivoquen no les conec de res.

-Però si ens has reconegut ... ens has cridat pels nostres noms ... i per a tu sóc Saotome. Akane Saotome.

-És mentida no et vas casar amb ... - Neko va callar s'estava declarant davant de milers de persones. Ja ho arreglaria d'alguna manera.

-Donem pas a la publicitat. Durant ella la nostra convidada podrà posar-se en contactes amb els seus advocats i denunciar a aquestes "senyoretes". Que només volen fer xantatge a la millor cantant ...

-No volem els seus diners per res- va dir la veu d'un home. Neko es va aixecar de la cadira i es va posar encara mes blanca. Coneixia aquesta veu. -només volem justícia.

\- En Ranma! No és possible ... tu estar ... mort- va dir la noia. En sentir la veu de l'home va oblidar que sàvia parlar perfectament el japonès. - jo veure com ... tu ... morir- en aquests moments no recordava que la veien milions de persones i que s'estava declarant culpable.

-No, no, em vaig sobreviure -va dir l'home- no vau poder matar-me. Em vau deixar en coma dos anys i al recuperar-me vaig estar diversos anys amnèsic. He tornat a fer justícia. No us apropeu a l´Akane ni a les seves germanes ... ni a mi! Ni tu ni el teu còmplices.

\- No vaig ser jo! van ser els altres. Jo no voler fer! - va dir espantada la cantant.

-Aquesta acusació és molt greu- va dir el presentador- vostè és un farsant, en Ranma Saotome és mort ... -el presentador també s'estava declarant.

-Vostè sap molt- va dir en Ranma- suposo que està també implicat en el meu intent d'assassinat. He tornat de l'Hades perquè es faci justícia ... per portar-vos a l'infern.

El presentador es va quedar gelat. No sabia com aquest home podia haver esbrinat que ell ...

-En mitja hora comença la roda de premsa al dojo Tendo. - va dir el noi- allà revelarem certa informació.

-Ja hem enviat a un equip ... - va començar el presentador.

-Aquest equip no entrarà- va advertir l´Akane- quan van trucar al seu canal, van exigir que havia de venir vostè en persona i un càmera. Si d'aquí a mitja hora no està aquí ... s' es assabentarà de tot el que diguem ... per la seva competència. I si ve amb els seus guardaespatlles ... potser tampoc entra. Recordi que vaig ser assaltada pels seus goril·les per no concedir-li a vostè una entrevista, em van voler obligar concedir-la, em van intentar segrestar. Els vaig enviar a l'hospital i els vaig denunciar per assalt i intent de segrest. Vaig guanyar el judici. Els seus goril·les aviat es podriran a la presó, i vostè i el seu canal em deuen molts diners. A més, li hem posat una denúncia la seva cantant per injúries, no tornarà a cantar mai més. Els seus fans no saben el secret que guarda, quan ho sàpiguen ... l' abandonaran.

El presentador anava a tallar l'emissió. Quan Neko es va posar blanca i va caure desmaiada a terra. A la noia xinesa li havia sortit tot malament.

.

Faltaven cinc minuts per començar la roda de premsa. En Kotaro va baixar del camió de Kurama TV. Va veure a diversos cotxes aparcats i una rotllana d'homes parlant, no els va donar importància. Diversos tècnics el van ajudar a preparar-se a ell i la càmera que entraria amb ell en el dojo Tendo. I va començar a relatar el que faria.

-Ara jo ... la meva càmera i dos tècnics entrarem al dojo Tendo. I relatarem la veritat. El que amaga la família Tendo. Un passat ple de drogues, prostitució, suborns, crims i més delictes ... - deia el presentador. Els dos "tècnics" en realitat dos experts en arts marcials que intimaven als entrevistats. Eren els mateixos que van intentar portar a la força a l´Akane a una entrevista. com era normal en ell, s'inventa aquest passat. Quan en un reportatge no hi havia merda, es l'inventava i ho feia passar per veritat. Tot per l'audiència, passant pel damunt de tot i de tots. Si per l'audiència havia arruïnar la vida a un innocent .., ho faria, sense penedir-se

A la porta els esperava un home amb xandall, portava posada la caputxa i no se li veia el rostre. Els va impedir l'entrada.

-Vostè i la seva càmera entren, aquests dos ... - i va assenyalar als "goril·les '-... es queden fora.

-Necessito dos tècnics amb mi- es va defensar l'home- crec que oculten alguna cosa. El públic vol saber la veritat. I nosaltres revelarem els secrets ocults de la família Tendo.

-El públic no ha de saber res de la vida privada de les persones, a això se li diu morbo, i es repugnant. Si posa entredit l'honor d'aquesta família, amb falsedats, demanarem al seu canal, a vostè no, i no és la primera vegada que ho fem. I serem nosaltres qui revelem coses de vostè. No està tan net com intenta aparentar. Podem envia-ho a la presó per molt anys.

L'home es va quedar blanc, va fer un senyal, i al jove se li van acostar els dos "goril·les" disposats a donar-li una lliçó al jove.

Però als pocs segons els dos homes estaven a terra, i els homes del rotllana sobre d'ells. Va ser llavors quan en Kotaro ho va comprendre, els Tendo havien avisat la policia, van preveure el que faria.

-Els seus dos tècnics estan detinguts per agressió i per intent de violació de domicili. A més, aquests dos homes estaven en recerca i captura, van escapar després que van perdre el judici contra la senyoreta Tendo, algú va haver de ajudar-los- i el jove va mirar a en Kotaro amb suspicàcia-. Si vostè no vol anar amb ells, ha de complir amb certes normes que li indicarà la senyoreta Tendo- va dir el jove.

L'home va mirar a la noia que es va acostar a ell. I va haver de signar un document

-No pot entrar a la casa i gravar, només en el dojo. Si entra a la casa ho farem arrestar- va dir la Nabiki- cap pregunta íntima serà contestada. Res d'insults, qualsevol injúria no provada serà contestada amb una demanda. Espero pel seu bé que compleixi amb això- la noia el va mirar i va somriure amb maldat- és mentida, espero que ho incompleixi per poder-li posar una demanda. No podrà informar ni dir res fins d'aquí a vint-i- quatre hores, en el document signat es compromet a complir-lo. Si ho incompleix ... El seu canal passarà a la nostra mà i tot el que sigui seu: casa, cotxes ... també

L'home va mirar a la noia, jugava brut, però per ara faria cas. Després al moment menys pensat entraria a la casa i un cop allà, posaria proves falses per incriminar a aquesta família. Aquesta falta de valors era habitual en ell, si no hi havia proves, se les inventava i les feia passar per autèntiques. No sabia que la Nabiki va col·locar càmeres a tot el dojo per precaució contra aquest periodista.

La Nabiki es va dirigir al dojo i l'home la va seguir. Darrere anava el jove encaputxat. Quan van entrar el periodista es va col·locar en el lloc assignat, que no era a primera fila. Va reclamar aquest lloc, però el van amenaçar amb fer-lo fora i va callar.

La Nabiki es va asseure amb les seves germanes i uns homes en una taula ... el jove del xandall va tancar la porta i es va recolzar en ella. Va començar la roda de premsa.

-El meu nom és Nabiki Tendo, tot i que vaig estar casada breument amb en Kuno, durant unes setmanes. Em vaig separar d'ell per raons que no diré. Torno a pertànyer a la família Tendo. M'acompanyen les meves germanes i una representació dels dojos més importants de la zona, tots ells tancats per una ordre il·legal del representant de l'ajuntament. I al seu torn exclosos del torneig per unes normes res arbitràries del director de l'esmentat torneig. Ens hem ajuntat tots els dojos afectats per posar denúncies. Una contra l'ajuntament, per tancament il·legal, a les quals s'han units altres negocis de tota mena, també tancats il·legalment, i l'altra contra els organitzadors del torneig per excloure'ns sota unes normes gens clares. A més, aquest dojo demandarà un de vosaltres i al seu canal, amb l'acusació de difamació contínua sobre un membre d'aquesta família. I a certa famosa cantant també per injúries, entre altres coses.

-A banda tenim proves que aquests dos personatges, el representant de l'ajuntament i ell que aquesta entre vosaltres, rebien suborns d'un important membre d'aquesta comunitat i dels seus aliats. - va dir l´Akane- ... que i van formar part de l'intent d'assassinat d'un membre de la nostra família ...

-Sabem que vostè va ser qui es va desfer del seu promès ... en una muntanya a cent quilòmetres al nord d'aquí. - va dir en Kotaro.

-Em pregunto com pot saber això. No es va informar els mitjans d'informació on va desaparèixer en Ranma Saotome, només ho sabia la família i la policia. - va contestar un dels homes asseguts allà- Sembla que el personal de Kurama TV té informació que no disposem dels altres. - va ironitzar l'home.

El periodista va empal·lidir. Havia estat a punt de delatar-se. Va notar que algú el mirava, era una mirada gens agradable. Es va girar i va veure com el noi de la caputxa no li treia un ull de sobre. Encara que no li veia la cara, notava que aquest noi ho odiava.

\- ... Estan segurs que els van recriminar al torneig? -va preguntar un periodista.

-Va venir a aquest dojo i ens van donar una explicació, de per què no ens anaven a deixar participar, van ser una raó molt recriminatòria i també per motius personals. - va dir la Nabiki.

-Van gravar la conversa. Amb ella podem denunciar-los- va dir l'home- aquest enregistrament està en poder de la policia.

-Vostè no pertany a cap dojo no té cap dret a ... - va dir el periodista d'Kurama TV l'home que havia parlat. en Kotaro estava acaparant l'entrevista. No deixava preguntar als altres, com sempre que apareixia. Els altres periodistes el miraven amb odi.

-Aquest senyor és el comissari Harada de la comissària de Nerima. Pare adoptiu del meu promès l´Hiroshi Harada. - va dir l´Akane.

\- Està dient que s'ha promès amb un noi que coneix des de fa uns mesos? - va dir un periodista.

-Amb setze anys em van prometre a un noi de la meva edat que no coneixia de res. Em vaig acabar casant amb ell. No sé per què no em puc prometre amb el meu ajudant i soci, el senyor l´Hiroshi Harada.

Tots la van mirar sorpresos.

\- Està dient que es va casar amb en Ranma Saotome?

-Quan vaig parlar amb la Shampoo ... dic Neko em vaig presentar com l´Akane Saotome.

\- És mentida! - va cridar el presentador de Kurama TV estava exaltat, estava fent de l'entrevista un xou, com el que feia al seu programa de televisió. Si en una entrevista no hi havia prou merda, ell la crearia - vostè es va imaginar que es va casar amb aquest noi ... per disculpar-se pel que va fer! Per disculpar-se per assassinar al seu promès ...!

-Em sap greu portar-li la comptaria. Però la senyora Saotome em va presentar el document de les seves noces i és autèntic i legal. - va dir el comissari- a tots se li ensenyarà una còpia ... però aquesta còpia no sortirà d'aquest dojo. Si algú se l'emporta o intenta endur-se-o fer una còpia sense el consentiment de la senyora Saotome, es presentaran càrrecs contra ell per sostracció de documentació privat. -tots van mirar al presentador de Kurama TV, tenia fama de robar documents privats.

-Sabem que vostè té una filla ... - en Kotaro va callar, sentia molta hostilitat allà. Tots el miraven malament. Però seguiria amb la seva estratègia de no deixar preguntar a ningú. - Ningú sap el nom del pare de la seva filla ... potser no ho sap ni vostè. És vostè una qualsevol que després de desfer-se del seu promès ...

-No em vaig desfer de la meva promès ... dic el meu marit! I la meva filla és filla d´en Ranma! I no s'atreveixi a negar-ho. Podem fer proves si és neta dels pares del meu marit. Si s'entesta a negar la veritat, el demandarem. Ja té bastants demandes per haver d'afrontar una més. I algunes d'elles meves i de la meva família. - l´Akane el mirava amb molt menyspreu, aquest home li queia malament. No entenia com la porqueria de programa de televisió que presentava aquest energumen tenia tanta audiència.

A l'home se li va acostar el noi de la caputxa que li va posar les mans a les espatlles i li va dir a cau d'orella.

-Ara veurem unes imatges, si s'aixeca,-li va estrènyer les espatlles i el va amenaçar – si es mou li destrosso les espatlles. Estic desitjant fer-ho. Aixequeu-vos, crec que li dec una, i penso fer-la pagar amb interessos.

La Nabiki va posar una pel·lícula i en ella es veia el periodista de Kurama TV comprar droga i fer-los proposicions deshonestes a uns nens, contractar sicaris per extorsionar algú. I moltes coses més il·legals.

-No sé com em pot cridar l'atenció un ionqui pederasta. Quina vergonya d'home!

-No sóc jo ... m'han utilitzat ... És un doble ... -Estava espantat, l'havien seguit. Si això es feia públic la seva carrera estava arruïnada. No, ja ho estava, això es sàvia aviat.

-No es mogui, encara hi ha més- va amenaçar ferotge el noi.

Trenta minuts després. La roda de premsa havia acabat. I en Kotaro s'havia tornat el protagonista d'aquesta roda de premsa. Més aviat el seu arrest seria el protagonista el dia següent en tots els diaris i canals de televisió. Descobrir que el noi encaputxat era l´Hiroshi Harada va ser un mal tràngol ... però descobrir que aquest noi realment era en Ranma Saotome el va deixar en estat de xoc. El noi no estava mort i el que era pitjor, el noi sabia ara que estava implicat en l'atac que va rebre. Quan es va reunir amb els sis assassins, van gravar els fets per espantar l´Akane ... però alguna cosa va canviar tot i aquesta cinta va quedar amagada a l'edifici de Kurama TV. Algú es va fer amb ella i la hi va lliurar a la família Tendo. I va ser aquesta la segona pel·lícula que van ensenyar.

\- De què se m'acusa? - va dir el detingut, anava utilitzar la seva xerrameca per aconseguir sortir lliure. - No tenen proves. Tot és un muntatge. Aquests nois han contractat uns actors perquè es facin passar per mi. - el comissari el va mirar molt seriós i el presentador va callar.

\- De que no se l'acusa? Hauria de dir. Extorsió, difamació, consum de drogues, comportament pederasta, ocultació de proves, ajudar en un intent d'assassinat i cooperar en l'assassinat de vint nens i tres adults, dos d'ells professores i l'altre, un conductor d'autocar, tot ells innocents. Projectar un altre assassinat i per sort no poder fer-ho- es referia a intentar matar a l´Akane-. Amb això li cauran molts anys. -li va ensenyar un paquet amb droga que li havien quitat- això el portava a sobre. Intentava ficar això en aquesta casa i acusar amb falsedat a la gent que viu aquí. Espero que tingui un bon advocat, lo que li caurà a sobre no va ser lleu. A part aquesta casa té un circuit tancat de televisió, hi ha càmeres a tota la casa, menys a les habitacions. - en Kotaro es va espantar, si s'hagués colat dins de la casa il·legalment a col·locar la droga ho haguessin gravat- És millor per a vostè no haver entrat a la casa.

Els policies es van portar a l'home, no va sortir de la presó en anys, i va haver de pagar molts diners a molta gent per la demanda que li van caure. Molt després aniria de programa en programa proclamant la seva innocència, ningú s'ho va creure.

En Ranma s'estava aguantant a la taula, veure les imatges del seu intent d'assassinat va ser una cosa molt dur. Va tenir un atac de pànic i es va haver de donar suport a l´Akane. Per a ella tampoc va ser fàcil veure com disparaven al seu espòs. Diverses vegades va ocultar el seu rostre al pit del noi plorant. la Kasumi no va acabar de veure la seqüència completa, es va girar plorant, no aguantava tanta crueltat i maldat. La Nabiki estava afectada per les imatges, encara que va ser ella qui les va aconseguir, no les havia vist. Ningú va saber com va aconseguir aquestes pel·lícules.

Els quatre joves es miraven espantats. No deien res, sobraven les paraules. l´Akane estava abraçada al seu marit, no podia deixar de plorar. Al final els quatre es van unir en una abraçada. Necessitaven el suport dels altres.

-Hiroshi ... dic Ranma esteu segur de voleu anar? Serà molt dur tornar a veure aquestes imatges ... no heu de passar per això una altra vegada. - va aconsellar el comissari Harada.

-Hem de fer-ho ... serà un alliberament. Durant cinc anys aquestes persones?, ens han fet patir molt. Hem de mirar-los a la cara i dir-los que no van guanyar ni guanyaran. Que no han aconseguit triomfar, ni triomfaran. Que ni la meva dona, ni jo, ni ningú de la meva família es rendirà davant d'ells.

-Ranma té raó. Hem de retreure-li el seu egoisme. Que volguessin imposem seus desitjos, sense tenir en conte els nostres. Que no ens deixessin mai en pau ... ni quan necessitàvem tranquil·litat, ni quan necessitàvem una mica de solitud.

-No aconseguirà Convèncer-los, són uns tossuts. Continuen sent igual que fa anys. No donaran els seus braços a tòrcer- va dir la Kasumi.

-Sabies al que et exposaves - va dir en Harada-quan fa un any vaig anar a tu perquè ens ajudés a capturar als teus atacants.

Les germanes Tendo van mirar sorpreses als dos homes.

\- Què estava en conxorxar amb la policia per capturar aquests sis? - va preguntar l´Akane enfadada- no estaves bé ¿o tot de l'amnèsia ha estat conte i no volies estar amb mi?

-Jo ... no ... deixar-me que t'expliqui ... som adults ... no em peguis abans que et respongui- va dir el jove espantat.

-Fa un any jo estava desesperat. Els meus superiors em exigien que descobrís als assassins que van matar a tants nens quatre anys abans. Jo també tenia interessos personals en aclarir el cas, en ell va morir el meu fill. I em vaig recordar d'Hiroshi, el jove que la meva exdona va adoptar.

L'home va mirar a les joves i va seguir.

-Vaig anar a veure al jove. No estava molt recuperat, en Ranma encara balbucejava. De vegades tartamudejava i altres es quedava en blanc. Però tenia les seves idees clares ... em va dir que no. Que no estava recuperat i que podia complicar les coses en lloc d'ajudar-me ... però quan es recuperés vindria i m'ajudaria. Va venir fa sis mesos ... i es va preparar per enfrontar-se a aquests sis ... en assabentar-se la Tamae ... - l'home va fer cara de por i va tenir un calfred en recordar aquest incident- ... una mica més i em mata.

-Vaig aconseguir convèncer la Tamae, és tan tossuda com una persona que jo sé- va dir en Ranma mirant a l´Akane- però va posar la condició de ser ella la que em supervisés ... i si considerava que hi havia perill allunyar-me d'aquesta missió.

-Durant quatre mesos el vam instruir com a policia. Era una esponja adquirir coneixements que altres policies triguen anys a aprendre. Quan considerem que sàvia bastant el van enviar a Nerima com Sensei d'arts marcials i al cap de poques setmanes es va topar amb alguna cosa que no havíem previst ... es va trobar amb vostè- va dir mirant a l´Akane. -Vam estar a punt de suspendre la missió. Aviat vam saber que, per desgràcia, estaves implicada en el cas. I que podies ser una víctima. Em vaig adonar que l´Hiroshi no et deixaria sabent que estaves en perill. I si no ho haguessis estat tampoc, se sentia molt unit a tu ... i tu a ell.

-Encara que jo no ho sabia m'havia topat amb dues del meus presumptes assassins. No em van delatar, suposo que cadascú tenia els seus propis objectius amb mi. Sort a l´Akane que em va dir qui eren.

-Et vas exposar a un perill sense estar curat de tot- li va retreure 1 l´Akane molt furiosa.

-Volia saber qui era, per què em van disparar, qui ho va fer. No vaig veure el perill, només que ho havia de fer.

La jove va somriure.

-Típic de en Ranma, llançar-se al perill sense mirar el risc. Però això no vol dir que m'agradi.

-Però gràcies a això ens vam tornar a trobar. - es va defensar ell somrient.

Ella el va mirar amb ganes de matar-lo, però només va somriure i va negar amb el cap.

-Hem anar a l'estadi on se celebra el torneig nacional d'arts marcials. El dojo Kuno and Cia., està copant els primers llocs. Els altres dojos participants són mediocres. En alguns mitjans es aquesta parlant d´enganyifa. I els espectadors estan demanant que els regirin els diners. -va dir el comissari Harada- ens han cridat per actuar, pensa que pot esclatar un tumult.

-Akane si vols queda't aquí amb els teus germanes. No vull que us passi res.

-Penso anar. Aniré on tu vagis. Ho he fet des del principi. Recordeu-vos quan et vas quedar sense forces, et vas voler escapar, i jo vaig voler anar amb tu i et vaig trobar.

Ranma va somriure.

-Fes el que vulguis. No em faràs cas. Per què ets tan tossuda?- va dir el jove resignat,

\- Per què tinc un marit irresponsable. Si vull estar a la seva altura, he de ser més tossuda que ell. - va dir rient.

\- La Nabiki i jo també anirem. Ningú ens farà canviar d'idea. He cuidar dos nens molt cabuts.

\- Es nota que sou germanes! Que cabudes arribeu a ser! - va exclamar en Ranma resignat. - anem doncs a l'estadi.

...

En una sala de l'estadi, on es celebrava el torneig d'art marcials, es van reunir sis joves, sentien que les seves vides canviarien.

-Amb aquest torneig guanyarem prestigi, serem ... ja som el millor dojo de Nerima- en Tatewaki estava eufòric, seria molt famós i la dones anirien al dojo tan sol per coneix-ho a ell, anirien totes les dones del mon -aviat serem el millor de Tòquio, ell del Japó. Obrirem sucursals ...

-Si, per que has aconseguit que tanquin els altres- va contestar en Mousse, el noi estava nerviós, l´inquietava alguna cosa.

\- Calma't ja! -va dir la Shampoo- no passa res. -Però ella també estava inquieta. Es va fixar en els altres. La noia de l'espàtula no s'estava quieta i ell que sempre es perdia semblava embogit.

Ella no diria res de la trucada que havia rebut. Era falsa, segur que aquest presentador li havia parat una parany. Aquest presentador havia desaparegut, havia d'estar allà amb ells, però no havia donat senyals de vida. en Ranma estava mort i l´Akane era una covarda i no la desafiaria.

En Ryoga no sabia com comunicar lo de la filla de l'Akane i en Ranma. Però si es desfeien d'ella seria el millor. Tindria via lliure amb la mare de la nena, l´Akane saltaria als seus braços. Però un nou rival havia aparegut ... aquest Harada pagaria cara la seva gosadia d'estar amb l´Akane.

L´Ukyo mirava a tots els costats. Si deia que en Ranma estava viu, aquestes dues bruixes intentarien treure-se'l, no ho anava a consentir, en Ranma seria seu. Tampoc ells havien de saber que el noi tenia amnèsia, el posarien en perill. Però el major perill era l´Akane, estava amb el noi. Hauria llevar-la de enmig ... i desaparèixer amb el noi.

La Shampoo estava segura que ningú havia vist el seu programa, si no li haguessin preguntat. Alguna cosa li deia que gairebé tots els allí reunits amagaven alguna cosa i temien que la resta ho descobrissin. No havien de saber que en Ranma podia estar viu i amb l´Akane. Ningú ho havia de saber o aquestes dues s'ho intentarien treure i els nois el matarien.

Tatewaki estava content. El seu dojo seria campió i humiliaria a l´Akane. La orgullosa Ten endo s´hauria de agenollar-se davant ell i suplicar-perdó. Així es venjaria de les germanes Tendo. De l´Akane per negués a ser la seva dona. De la Nabiki per casar-se amb ell només per divorciar-se i treure-li la meitat de la seva fortuna. I de la Kasumi ... per ser massa bonica. El seu triomf també seria una victòria sobre en Ranma ... si estigués viu es riuria d'ell.

La Kodachi estava espantada. Havia vist a en Ranma ... entrant en el dojo Tendo. Era el seu esperit, havia tornat per venjar-se d'ells. Ho havia vist parlar amb l´Akane. Aquesta noia era una bruixa nigromant. Aquesta bruixa els maleiria, acabarien morts i en Ranma com esperit venjatiu els arrossegaria a l'infern. Quan acabés el campionat cridaria a un exorcista perquè manés a l'esperit del noi al cel i que descansés en pau.

Ningú estava per la labor de parlar. Va ser en Mousse qui va trencar el gel i s'havia d'haver callat.

-No sé si ho sabeu, però diuen que el dojo Tendo té des de fa uns dos mesos un nou Sensei.

-Si- va dir en Kuno i va afegir amb menyspreu un tal Hitoshi ... Miroshi ... no Hiroshi Harada. Un mestre mitja merda.

-Doncs he sentit que és genial- va seguir en Mousse- que el seu estil s'assembla al d'aquell que va desaparèixer fa temps i no hem de dir el nom.

-No siguis idiota, ¡curt de vista! Direm en Ranma i no ens caurà cap maledicció. - va contestar en Kuno.

-Doncs jo he sentit que aquest mestre s'assembla molt a en Ranma- va dir en Mousse- tant que l´Akane se sent atreta per ell.

\- Vinga !, només són xerrameca- va dir en Ryoga- També diran que l´Akane té una filla de en Ranma.

Tots van riure d'aquesta idea desgavellada.

-O que segueix viu- va seguir amb la broma la Shampoo.

Es van seguir rient, era un riure falsa. Si els sis nois haguessin estat atents a l'estat d'ànim dels altres, s'haguessin adonat que tots amagaven alguna cosa. L'únic que no tenia res a amagar era Kuno, que encara vivia a la ignorància.

En aquest moment van picar i va entrar un assistent amb un ram de flors.

\- Qui em mana aquest ram de flors? Ha de ser una tímida i bella admiradora del gran en Tatewaki Kuno. Una noia que admira la bellesa que desprendre un ésser tan bell com jo. El millor esportista del món.

-M'ho han hagut de manar a mi- va dir la seva germana- ha de ser d'un club de fans meu.

-Em sap greu dir-los que s'equivoquen ... el ram és per tots- va dir l'assistent. L'home portava ulleres de sol i una gorra la visera li tapava la cara.

L'home va deixar el ram i va sortir deixant sols als nois.

Mousse es va acostar al ram i va dir.

-Es sembla a aquests rams que se'ls fa als morts a occident.

-I té una banda que diu "Amb tots els nostres records de l'Hiroshi & la Niky Harada" ... Qui són l´Hiroshi & la Niky Harada? - va dir Ukyo. No conec ningú anomenat així.

-No coneixem algú anomenat així.

Tots van assentir. Però dos d'ells oblidaven que ells si coneixien algú que usaven aquests noms, però en aquell moment no els recordaven.

Van passar minuts i va arribar un altre assistent.

-Ha arribat l'hora de la final, encara que ja està decidida, han de sortir.

I això van fer els nois.

L'assistent es va quedar a la sala i va mirar el ram.

\- Com ha arribat això aquí? - no tenia ni idea com va arribar. Havia estat vigilant el passadís i no va passar ningú. Es va recolzar a la paret, tenia mal de cap des d'uns minuts abans, aquest dolor li va venir de sobte, mentre vigilava al passadís. Va mirar el ram- No tinc dubtes és una corona de difunts. Algú li ha enviat un missatge a aquests idiotes que no han captat. Mai han entès les indirectes.

No li queien bé aquests sis, es creien el que no eren. L'home havia estat company de classe de en Ranma i l´Akane.

\- Tant de bo tornessin en Ranma i l´Akane! ... i us donessin una pallissa com feien quan érem estudiants ... tant de bo us donessin la pallissa que tant mereixeu.

_**Minuts abans**_**:**

El noi que va portar el ram, va sortir de la sala i es va dirigir a la sortida. Va entrar en un lavabo i va trobar a un home a terra en roba íntima i una dona vigilant el cos.

\- Ha anat tot bé? - va dir la dona.

-Si, els he lliurat l'objecte. Si són una mica llestos captaran el missatge. Es adonaran que el ram de flors, es una corona de difunts. Que algú els envia una indirecta molt directa.

\- I? - va preguntar la noia.

L'home la va mirar i va somriure.

\- Què vols que et digui? No són res intel·ligents per captar indirectes. Durant molt de temps els vam estar dient que ens volíem i no van saber captar-... - es va parar a pensar i amb un somriure va afegir- ... és un mal exemple, nosaltres tampoc vam saber captar això.

La noia va riure amb ell.

\- Com està Daisuke? Em fa mal que li haguem fet aquest atac.

-Es despertarà en pocs minuts. No tindrà consciència que ha passat alguna cosa, però durant alguns minuts tindrà mal de cap. Hem de canvia'ns de roba.

L'home es va despullar i va vestir amb el seu uniforme a l'home caigut. La noia li va donar la roba que guardava i el jove es va vestir.

-Anem Akane. Hem d'anar al punt de reunió i preparar l'atac final.

-Si Ranma. Avui es farà justícia. Port ... portem cinc anys esperant aquest dia- va mirar al jove- t'estimo ... t'estimo des del primer moment que et vaig veure, quan et vaig veure nu al bany.

-Jo també t'estimo, diria que porto tota vida estimant-te, des d'abans de conèixer-te fins i tot.

\- Exagerat! -va dir ella amb picardia. Es van acostar i es van besar.

En van separar, van treure al jove desmaiat al passadís i es van anar. Segons després va despertar el caigut i es va aixecar, va mirar el rellotge, i va anar a avisar als seus caps que havien d'estar a la final.

.

Continuarà..

* * *

Notes de l'autor:  
Si, va ser Ranma qui va portar la corona de difunts als seus rivals, i aquests no el van reconèixer. Aquest el penúltim capítol, i no hi haurà ni epíleg, ni continuació.


	5. Chapter 5: La lluita per la llibertat

**5º. La lluita per la llibertat.**

**.**

Ara tot es revelarà. Serà el final. o més aviat serà el principi?

.

Com era d'esperar el dojo Kuno & Cia. Va guanyar el campionat, i el seu campió al costat dels amos del dojo van pujar al tatami per rebre el premi, sent rebuts amb fredor per part del públic.

-Ens tenen enveja- va dir en Kuno- per què som macos, rics i ...

-Molt idiotes!- acabar algú del públic.

-Vull saber qui ha dit això- va dir el noi de l'espasa de bambú.

-Ara el director del torneig farà lliurament de la copa al magnífic guanyador ... el dojo Kuno !, ell qual es porta també el trofeu al novell revelació !, donat per primera vegada aquest any.

-Aquesta copa no la hi mereix- va cridar una altra persona del públic- el que havia d'haver guanyat era el dojo Tendo.

El públic estava furiós, al dojo Kuno se li estaven donant els millors trofeus, alguns creats especialment per a aquest dojo. Era clar que tot estava arreglat. El públic es va sentir enganyat. Aquest torneig no havia estat just. Se'ls havia prohibit la partició als millors dojos. S'havien cridat a dojos mediocres, i tot perquè guanyés el dojo Tendo.

-L´Akane no havia de participar, aquesta vivint amb un noi desconegut, és immoral. - va dir la Shampoo.

-Més immoral que aquests sis fessin desaparèixer a en Ranma, i entre polítics, famosos i altres els protegeixin - el que ficaven xivarri eren antics companys d´en Ranma i l´Akane.

Els organitzadors van enviar a aquesta zona membres de seguretat, que per alguna raó no van poder fer la seva feina.

-Ara passarem un vídeo amb les gestes dels socis del dojo Kuno & Cia. I després ... - la veu del micròfon va callar. I es van sentir en els altaveus sorolls estranys ... i es va sentir una nova veu.

-Disculpin les molèsties. El meu company s'ha sentit indisposat, jo el substituiré d'ara endavant, el meu nom és Hitomi. - la nova veu, era una noia i tenia un to burleta en la veu. - m'acompanyarà en aquesta tasca, la meva amiga Haruka.

-Que estrany no tenim al personal amb aquests noms- va dir el director del torneig. Veia moviments estranys a l'estadi. Hi havia molts homes movent-se. Alguna cosa li deia que eren policies, i que ell acabaria arrestat, però no va dir res.

-Com deia la meva companya ... ara veurem ... veurem ... una pel·lícula amb les gestes ... de ... aquests joves tan ... covar ... valents- l'anomenada Haruka no era una persona tan segura com la seva amiga, estava nerviosa, encara que tenia un to dolç a la veu, més d'un es van enamorar d'aquesta veu tan angelical.

Al tatami sis joves orgullosos miraven les pantalles de vídeo amb expectació. En acabar la pel·lícula serien herois ... No va sortir com esperaven.

Quan va sortir el títol de la cinta.

\- Qui ha canviat el nom de la pel·lícula? - van preguntar alhora els sis nois.

.

FA CINC ANYS!

¡En un lloc no tan llunyà de Nerima!

Va començar la pel·lícula, i es va veure...

Cinc joves esperaven a la muntanya ...

\- Esteu segur que passarà per aquí? - va preguntar en Ryoga.

-Si. Mousse ho està vigilant- va contestar la Shampoo.

-Però si aquest no veu res. Segur que ho confon amb un os.

-No haver problemes. En Mousse fa servir medicina d'àvia, ell ara veure molt bé - va contestar la Shampoo.

-Ara en Ranma Saotome s'està acostant. Ens pagarà la terrible traïció que ens ha fet.

-No l'hi perdono. No se com va poder arrossegar a la dolça Akane en la seva terrible infàmia- Va dir en Ryoga.

-Ser ella qui obligar a en Ranma a fer-ho, ell no voler, el voler a la Shampoo. Però ell pagar per trair a la Shampoo.

En això va aparèixer un home.

\- Ja tenim les càmeres en funcionament- era un ambiciós presentador principiant d'un canal especialitzat en teleporqueria, l'home responia al nom de Kotaro- el meu canal emetrà això com si fos un muntatge. Ningú sabrà que és veritat.

-Si, algú ho sabrà ... l´Akane ho sabrà! ... ella veurà que és real a l'instant-va dir l´Ukyo. - i la seva família també ho sabrà. I sabrà que vam ser nosaltres.

-No passarà res- va dir en Kuno- direm que ell estava confabulat amb nosaltres ... i que va ser un accident.

-No s'ho creurà, ella no. - va continuar l´Ukyo. - ni la seva família.

-Fa igual, a ella també li farem una visita i a les seves germanes i a la seva família si és necessari. - va afegit la Kodachi rient- no sé ... però crec que d'aquí a poc temps la família Tendo haurà desaparegut ... per complet.

-Si preguntar per què atacar l´Akane i la seva família, nosaltres dir que va manar en Ranma- va dir la Shampoo.

-Sembla que ara ho odies- li va preguntar en Ryoga.

-En Ranma no deure trair la Shampoo. Qui trair amazona patir conseqüències.

Se li va acostar un altre home, i es va dirigir a en Kuno.

-Espero que m'ajudis en la meva carrera política. I jo us ajudaré amb això. Ningú investigarà aquest cas, ja m'encarregaré jo que no ho facin. Ningú us culparà del que avui fareu.

-No es preocupi. Jo m'encarregaré que pugis, en cinc anys seràs el responsable en l'àrea de negocis de l'ajuntament de Nerima. Per llavors em hauràs de fer un favor.

-Demana, si per llavors està al meu abast ... t'ho concediré.

-Tinc planejat muntar un dojo. Necessitaré que l'ajuntament vagi tancant tots els dojos propers al meu, no m'importa la raó, però ¡que tanquin tots! No vull competència. L'últim ha de ser el dojo Tendo, amb aquest hauràs de ser particularment cruel en la raó del tancament.- el noi es lo va pensar- i altres negocis també, vull muntar varis negocis i no vull competència.

-De acord- va dir el futur responsable de l'ajuntament.

Es va acostar un noi amb ulleres.

-En Ranma s'acosta, hem amagar-nos - va dir.

\- Estàs segur Mousse? -va dir Ryoga i va afegir amb crueltat- no t'hauràs confós amb un cavall. Tots sabem que no veus.

En Mousse el va mirar amb ràbia.

-Sort que ets aquí, amic Ryoga, si no us arriba a trobar Ukyo, a aquestes hores estaries a Nagoya.

En Ryoga es va girar i el va encarar furiós.

-T'ho aquestes buscant aneguet.

\- T'he ofès porquet? -va preguntar en Mousse amb ironia. I els dos nois es van preparar per lluitar.

La Shampoo es va acostar a en Mousse i l´Ukyo a en Ryoga. I ... uns segons després els dos nois estaven a terra semi inconscients.

-Que treball donen aquests nois- va dir l´Ukyo, i va arrossegar a en Ryoga fins darrere d'uns matolls.

-En això Shampoo estar d'acord amb noia de la espàtula- i va fer el mateix amb en Mousse.

La resta de grup es va amagar i va esperar que aparegués la seva víctima ...

Al cap d'uns minuts va aparèixer un jove amb una camisa xinesa de color vermell i uns pantalons negres, portava penjada a l'esquena una pesada motxilla. Va mirar el lloc amb desconfiança, sàvia que el seguien els seus rivals i els seus presumptes promeses, el clar on havia arribat era el lloc propici per a una emboscada. I els seus rivals anaven a jugar brut ... però no s'imaginava la mesquinesa del parany on s'havia ficat.

-Estan a prop, m'han seguit des que vaig sortir de Nerima, no he aconseguit perdre'ls. He de tornar de seguida. Sóc ximple, però com vaig poder no escoltar-la, si m'ho va dir clarament. No puc perdre el temps, he de tornar aviat amb ella. - va dir en Ranma- Aquests no estan contents, i no sé el motiu ... no han hagut de saber ...

Va ser en aquest moment que el noi va sentir un soroll i l'instant un dolor a la cama esquerra. Va caure de genolls, es va mirar la cama i es va espantar, li havien disparat.

\- Sortiu colla de covards !, sé que us amagueu com les rates de de claveguera que sou! - va cridar el noi. Es tocava la cama ferida. Aquests no havien actuat mai tan brut. Ell s'esperava un combat, no que ho cacessin com un animal.

Llavors va sentir dolor a l'espatlla esquerra, l'havien tornat a disparar.

\- Covards de merda ...! Aquesta és l'única manera d'acabar amb mi? Mai m'heu vençut ... i aquesta és l'única manera de vèncer.

Llavors va rebre un altre tret a la cama dreta i als pocs segons un altre al braç dret.

\- Sortiu trocs de merda!, sé que esteu aquí! - va repetir- us vull veure la cara. Bruts rèptils. -va cridar el noi- Em vencereu d'aquesta forma sense donar la cara? Que valents que sou! – va ironitzar- I després anireu a veure a l´Akane? Penseu que quan li digueu com m'heu vençut os rebrà amb els braços oberts? Us equivoqueu, ella us matarà.

Va ser llavors quan van aparèixer els sis joves. En Ranma va mirar a les noies sorprès.

-De vosaltres m'ho esperava, de tu Kodachi ... es pot di que també. Shampoo no esperava que estiguessis tan boja. Però de tu Kounji no m'ho esperava- no la va cridar Ucchan, no tornaria a cridar-la així- no esperava això. Em venjaré, **HO JURO!** Ni que hagi de tornar de la tomba. La meva ànima mai descansarà fins que pagueu això!.

-Això et passa per trair-nos - va dir en Ryoga.

\- Trair-vos? -va dir en Ranma estranya, es retorçava de dolor. No ho entenia. Com havia traït a aquests sis? Estava sorprès. - no us entenc. En què us he traït?

-En el que tu fer- va dir la Shampoo, la noia aquesta furiosa- ens tradicionista al casa't amb l´Akane. Tu no deure fer! Tu ser Airen de la Shampoo! Tu deure casar amb mi!

\- Per casar-me? Amb l´Akane? D'on heu tret això? - era veritat, feia poc temps que s'havia casat en secret amb l´Akane. Però no ho havia de saber ningú. No sabia com aquests s'havien assabentat.

-Jo sentir parlar- va dir la Shampoo- jo ser gata i veure a Airen i noia violenta junts- la noia es va enfurismar-estar molt junts, anar agafats de les mans i besar-se. Ells dir que estar casats. Anar al parc amb noms falsos. Jo prometre venjança.

La noia va disparar, en aquest moment el ferit es va moure, i la bala li va travessar, per un lloc no vital.

Llavors va aparèixer l'home de la televisió.

-No és just. Abans de matar- em vull divertir amb ell. És tan maco! - i va acariciar els cabells del ferit.

-Ho sento no m'agraden els homes- i d'un cop li va trencar el nas i algunes dents a aquest pervertit- ets un assetjador sexual. T'agraden els jovenets. Els extorsiones ... no els drogues i els violes! Us heu ajuntat moltes rates. Ho pagareu car.

-Vull donar-li el tret de gràcia va dir el presentador- ningú em toca. Sóc massa valuós perquè em colpegen.

\- Ets un tros de merda! Que presenta un programa de merda en un canal de merda! -va cridar en Ranma. Aquest home començava a ser conegut. A tots del dojo Tendo els queia malament.

L'home li va pegar un cop de peu a en Ranma a l'estómac. Li va anar a pegar un altra i el noi el va bloquejar. Li va agafar la cama a l'home i es la va girar. En Kotaro va caure a terra i Ranma li va pegar un cop de puny al genoll trencant-ho. Aquest home va rebre el seu merescut castic.

-Ranma no havies de casar-te amb l´Akane, és massa bona per a tu. No te la mereixes - va dir en Ryoga- jo la sabré tractar mentre tu et podreixes a l'infern.

\- I tu te la mereixes? Què penses que no sabrà la veritat? No és tan ingènua com tu penses. És la més intel·ligent de nosaltres. Us rebrà de mala manera.

\- Per què et vas casar amb l´Akane? - va dir l´Ukyo. La noia empunyava una pistola- estaves promès amb mi, havies de casar-te amb mi.

-No em vaig casar amb l´Akane per què estava promès amb ella. Em vaig casar per què ens estimem! Ella va ser l'única que no em va veure com un premi, **COM UN OBJECTE**! Va ser l'única que va pensar en mi com una persona. L'única persona que es preocupava per mi de veritat. A cap de vosaltres li va importar mai el que jo i ella sentíem. Ens volíeu obligar a fer el que vosaltres volíeu sense pensar en el que nosaltres dos volíem ... sou uns egoistes. Em matareu ... però la meva venjança us acompanyés cada segon de les vostres brutes vides.

L´Ukyo va apuntar amb la pistola al cor del noi i ... llavors va aparèixer un nen i es va quedar parat mirant el ferit i als sis criminals. I L´Ukyo va apuntar al nen.

\- No ho facis l´Ukyo! És només un nen! - va dir en Ranma alarmat.

-És un testimoni i ens delatarà a tots- va dir amb fredor la noia. I va disparar al nen i aquest va caure a terra, llavors va aparèixer una dona.

\- Harada! - va cridar i va mirar als nois i al noi ferit. Va cridar histèrica i espantada- Què heu fet? Sou uns assassins! - va agafar al nen ferit i va sortir corrent.

-Cal enxampar i eliminar-la- va dir la Kodachi- o ens posarà en perill a tots.

Mentre el noi de la trena es va arrossegar al barranc proper i es va deixar caure. Però va rebre l'impacte d'últim tret a l'esquena. L´Ukyo li havia disparat.

-No crec que sobrevisqui. Amb tants trets i una caiguda com aquesta, no crec que surti d'aquesta- va dir en Mousse.

-Les coses s'han torçut- va dir l´Ukyo- ens desfarem d'aquesta dona, sembla una mestra. I després desapareixerem uns anys ... i tornarem per acabar amb l´Akane.

Tots van estar d'acord. I van desaparèixer del clar.

... ..

Poc després d'això va acabar la pel·lícula. Els espectadors van veure espantats les imatges dels crims dels sis valents joves. Molts no van ser capaços de veure tanta crueltat. Matar algú per no ser els elegits era una cosa que només feien les ments malaltes i pertorbades.

Havien disparat a un noi i matat un nen i possiblement als vint nens i tres adults que van morir a la zona. Havien cooperat amb un presentador de televisió i un polític. Va quedar clar que es van escapar d'aquestes acusacions gràcies a les seves influències.

Abans el públic els miraven amb odi per haver guanyat el torneig amb tripijocs. Ara els miraven amb odi afegit pels crims comesos. Estaven condemnats, ja ningú els salvaria. Però cap d'ells sabia com havien aconseguit aquesta cinta de vídeo.

Els sis nois sabien que acabaven d'arruïnar les seves vides. Que, amb aquesta pel·lícula, gravada per espantar l´Akane s'acabava de signar la seva sentència. Tot el que havien aconseguit aquests cinc anys ... s'havia esfumat en l'aire. Era la prova definitiva que havien matat a en Ranma ... i a un grup d'escolars. Ningú podia defensar-los davant aquesta cinta ... almenys el cos d´en Ranma mai havia aparegut i això reduiria la seva condemna.

No sabien qui havia aconseguit el vídeo, ni qui va aconseguir connectar-la al sistema de vídeo de l'estadi. Però als sis els sonaven les veus de les noies de megafonia. I va ser en Ryoga qui les ha reconegut.

-Aquestes dos locutores no es diuen Hitomi i Haruka, són ... la Nabiki i la Kasumi! Les germanes Tendo!. L´Akane també estarà a prop. Han de buscar venjança.

-I pot ser que l´Akane i aquest mestre ... l´Hiroshi. - i els sis van sentir en les seves ments la veu de Ranma proclamant la seva venjança **"Em matareu ... però la meva venjança us acompanyés cada segon de les vostres brutes vides**."

Els nois no es van adonar que uns homes, es van apropar al director del torneig ... i el van emmanillar. Tampoc van veure com van emmanillar als ajudants d'aquest.

\- "I ara un nou un nou combat d'exhibició. Els nostres sis campions? ... lluitaran contra la família Harada ... la Niky Harada i el seu cosí i promès? L´ Hiroshi Harada" -va dir la Nabiki en el seu paper de l'Hitomi. La noia gaudia, mai s'ho havia passat tan bé.

\- Qui és l'inconscient que s'atreveix a desafiar-? - va dir en Kuno ple d'orgull.

Llavors van entrar dos joves amb el xandall del dojo Tendo. Les caputxes posades, no se'ls veia la cara. Anaven un al costat de l'altre, i desprenien una aura terrorífica.

\- Qui ... qui són? - va dir la Shampoo. Com els altres cinc estava espantada i com ells va retrocedir diversos passos.

Aquests dos joves semblaven bons lluitadors i ben preparats, per la seva forma de moure demostraven que anaven presentar batalla. Però aquests sis bojos no es van adonar d'alguna cosa, que si es van fixar altres persones.

\- Pobres! - va dir la Sayuri estava amb el grup d'antics companys de l'Akane i en Ranma- si s'enfronten sols a aquests sis tindran problemes. Deuen estar una mica boigs.

La Yuka mirava als dos nois de manera estranya. Alguna cosa en la forma de moure dels dos encaputxats ... aquesta forma de caminar ... els resultava familiar ... ja l'havia vist abans ... i de cop va obrir molt els ulls. Ja sàvia qui eren els dos encaputxats.

\- Han tornat! -la noia plorava- Ara recuperaran el que aquests els van prendre- va dir la noia plorant de l´emoció que sentia..

\- Qui ha tornat? Coneixes a aquests dos? - va preguntar un noi.

-Si. Els conec ... i tots vosaltres també. A aquests sis els espera una sorpresa. Es portaren una bona pallissa.

Tots van mirar a la jove sorpresos. Van començar a tenir una sospita ... però es la callar, no volien fer-se esperances. Com tots els amics de l'Akane, van patir a veure com la noia perdia totes les esperances quan va desaparèixer en Ranma. Encara que dues noies d'aquest grup sabien que estigui era viu. No havien esperat gran cosa, pensaven que el noi seguia amnèsic. Però ara una d'ella esperava que es complís el miracle.

Els dos encaputxats es van parar a costat del tatami i van mirar per sota les caputxes. Pel seu aspecte estaven desafiant als sis propietaris del dojo Kuno.

\- Com goseu desafiar-nos? I venir aquí amb aquests xandalls d'un dojo que afortunadament ja no existeix. Que va ser tancat per que la seva propietària era una llibertina ...

-Qui la culpa d'això només per què no va accedir a les peticions d´en Kuno ni d´en Ryoga. I aquesta acció li va valer que li tanquessin el dojo. - va dir la noia de megafonia.

En Kuno es va posar vermell de ràbia.

-No penso lluitar amb uns desconeguts. Algú que no està al nostre nivell. Dos nois que només volen fama a la nostra costa.

\- "En poques paraules, en Kuno i el seu grup fan el que sempre han fet. 'Acovardir-se! ... és el que millor fan. Ells mai van poder amb en Ranma Saotome i elles amb l´Akane Tendo" - la noia megafonia va callar un instant i va prosseguir - Tenen por que es descobreixi que són uns farsants.

Els sis nois van mirar al seu voltant amb ràbia, el públic reia d'ells. Estaven quedant com uns ineptes. Si no feien res, aquests dos joves serien aclamat com uns herois. I si ho feien ... aquests dos nois eren especials, no eren principiants. Semblaven bons ... molt bons, millors que ells ... el dolent era que això era veritat.

Sense previ avís els dos nois van saltar al tatami i es van encarar als sis joves.

-No tornareu a acostar-vos a nosaltres. Aquest cop us ensenyarem una lliçó ...- va dir el noi.

\- ... que no oblidareu mai. Ens vau fer molt de mal, ara és el moment de tornar-vos tot ... amb interessos. - va dir ella.

Els sis nois van retrocedir de nou. Coneixien aquestes veus. Però no podia ser, ell estava mort. Llavors els dos joves es van treure les caputxes i l'estadi va esclatar en crits animant als dos nouvinguts. Els excompanys d'aquests dos nois es van sorprendre quan van veure que eren. Després es van alegrar, es van posar en peu i els van animar.

Els sis rivals van mirar espantats al jove. Com havia dit en Ranma, tornaria l'infern a buscar-los i portar-los a ell. I ho havia complert, ara ja estaven a l'infern i romandrien allà per sempre.

-Us ho vaig dir. La meva venjança us acompanyarà sempre. No vau aconseguir matar-me. Vau assassinar a molts innocents en la vostra bogeria per venjar de mi. Per venjar per casar-me amb qui jo estimava. Sóc l'esperit de la venjança. Avui venjaré el mal que em vau fer. El dany que li vau fer als que jo volia ... com a la meva dona ... com a les seves germanes ... a la meva mare. Avui venjaré als nens i les seves mestres, als quals vau assassinar per tapar el crim a quin em vau sotmetre, venjaré el mal que li vau fer a aquestes famílies, als quals vau robar la vida dels seus fills i amics. Tot pel vostre estúpid egoisme. En nom de tot els que vam patir la vostra maldat, avui us donaré el vostre merescut.

-No ets en Ranma, ets un impostor ... un doble contractat per l´Akane- va dir en Kuno.

-Et equívoques- va dir l´Akane- és l'autèntic Ranma. Jo el vaig reconèixer a l'instant ... i no vaig ser l'única- i va mirar a l´Ukyo i en Mousse- En Mousse i l´Ukyo el van trobar abans que jo i no us van dir res. El volien només per a ells. - va mirar als seus rivals-seguiré al meu marit en tot. Juntament amb ell ens venjarem de tot el mal que heu causat a tantes persones.

En Ranma es va treure la jaqueta del xandall, la camisa i la samarreta. I en el seu cos es van veure les marques dels trets.

-Com veieu tinc les marques dels vostres trets. Un a l'espatlla esquerra, un altre al braç dret, un em va travessar el costat esquerre sense tocar òrgans vitals, aquest va ser el teu tret Shampoo. I el teu Ukyo em va entrar per l'esquena, em vas disparar a traïció, com fan els covards, encara que tots vosaltres els sou. - i es va girar i els sis nois van veure la cicatriu deixada per la bala. - Els altres dos trets estan a les cames i no em treure els pantalons perquè els vegeu. - va dir rient.

Del coll el noi penjava un amulet. Ien Ranma el va agafar.

-Aquí va porto les vostres sis bales. Me la van treure del cos. Em vaig fer el amulet amb aquesta sis bales i un floc de pèl que portava amb mi, ara sé que era de l'Akane. Dono per fet que va ser aquest floc el que em va salvar. Que l´Akane em va salvar i em va protegir ... com feia sempre.

L´Akane el va mirar, no sabia com aconseguir un floc seu i va recordar quan en Ranma i En Ryoga van tenir la seva primera baralla ... i com ella va perdre la cua. En Ranma va conservar aquesta cua.

\- Així que vas conservar la meva cua? - va dir ella.

-Si. Sempre portava un floc com el meu amulet. Em donava força, era com tenir-te al meu costat. Com si estiguessis sempre amb mi donant-me ànims. Per això guanyava sempre, per què et tenia al meu costat, encara que no estiguessis.

La noia es va posar vermella. Però els sis rivals es va enfurismar.

-Aquesta vegada acabarem amb tu, res et salvarà- va dir en Kuno.

\- Em atacareu davant els milers de testimonis que hi ha en aquest estadi? I els milions que el veuran per la televisió? rendir-vos i entregar-vos- va dir en Ranma- ja hi ha proves que vau intentar matar-me i que vau voler matar l´Akane. No sortireu d'aquí.

-No tenim res a perdre- va dir la Kodachi- ja no tenim res més a perdre. De tota manera, sortirem de seguida de presó. Tenim amics que ...

\- El polític? El va posant ahir a la presó. El locutor de televisió? L'han ficat avui. I no és l'únic. Aquests dos han parlat ja teniu molts d'aquests amics a la presó. Rendiu-vos i sortireu d'aquí sense problemes. Negar-i jo i l´Akane acabarem amb vosaltres. Tenim autorització per aturar -vos com sigui- va dir en Ranma i va repetir amb to cruel- 'com sigui!. Jo soc policia i he escollit a l´Akane com la meva ajudant.

Els sis nois van mirar a la parella i van somriure eren només dos contra sis.

-Tenim gent aquí- va dir en Kuno- en pocs moments estareu acabats.

-No m'heu sentit. No estem sols- va dir en Ranma- ja no queden ni un dels vostres ajudants. Això és entre vosaltres i nosaltres.

-Et matarem i aquest cop de veritat va dir en Ryoga- no et havies d'haver casat amb l´Akane. No tenies cap dret.

\- Dret? Ens volíem, això ens donava tot el dret del món. Qui ets tu per decidir si tinc dret o no? No ets el seu tutor, tu si no tens cap dret a decidir per nosaltres. No ets el seu pare ... ni de la seva família. No havíem de demanar la teva benedicció, ni la teva aprovació ... ni la ningú! Et l'havia de deixar a tu? -va dir el noi de la trena amb fàstic i molta ràbia- tu que et ficaves a la seva habitació. Mai vaig pensar en deixar-la a algú com tu. Ni en els teus millors somnis! L´Akane em va explicar com et vas burlar de mi i com feies el fatxenda per la teva gesta de colar-te en el seu llit ... i com vas deixar a l´Akari, pobra noia, no es va merèixer haver-te conegut. Ella si es mereixia algú millor que tu. L'Akane em va dir que aquestes noia va aconseguir a un home, que l'estimava de veritat.. No et va estar malament la pallissa que et va donar l´Akane, te la vas merèixer.

En Ryoga va riure.

-Si, et vaig enganyar. Aconseguia ficar-me a la seva habitació. I quan tu entraves per protegir-la ... et pegava a tu, i a mi no em passava res ... Ha, ha, ha. Que innocent eres ... i jo anava sempre de bo, sortia bé de la història. I tu que eres innocent sempre et portaves els cops ... que idiota que eres ... i jo em aprofitava de la innocència de l'Akane.

-Però quan vaig descobrir la veritat. Va ser divertit. Una mica més i el gos del veí menja porquet bullit. Et vas cremar una mica porquet? -va preguntar irònica la noia- Quant de temps vas estar a l'hospital? Entre cremades i cops, no vas sortir molt sa ...et vas riure bé de nosaltres ... però crec que et vas portar el teu merescut ... avui et portaràs una altra ració de cops.

Els dos grups es van mirar i els sis nois van envoltar als seus dos antics amics ... i van atacar.

La Kodachi va llançar la seva cinta contra el coll de l'Akane, pretenia escanyar-la, però la noia de cabell curt va agafar la cinta amb la mà i va estirar. Va aixecar a la seva atacant del sòl i la va llançar contra la Shampoo, el cop va ser terrible i es va sentir el cruixit d'ossos trencats, però les dues dones es van aixecar com si res hagués passat ... però una coixejava i l'altra no movia el braç esquerre.

En Ranma va ser atacat per en Kuno, aquest portava la seva espasa de fusta i va pensar que el seu rival hauria perdut habilitats. Però el noi de la trena va parar amb la mà esquerra l'espasa i amb el puny dret la va destrossar. Va ser llavors quan va notar que l'atacaven i es va apartar. Era en Mousse, que va estar a punt de xocar amb en Kuno.

\- Què fas curt de vista? No veus que estava a punt de vèncer-? - va cridar en Kuno. Els dos atacants estaven a pocs centímetres. I es van mirar amb odi. Els dos volien vèncer a en Ranma. Però aquest els va agafar pel clatell i va xocar els caps dels seus atacants, que van caure a terra atordits. Però com les noies es van tornar a aixecar.

L´Ukyo atacava a l´Akane amb l'espàtula.

\- Traïdora !, sàvies que estava promès amb mi. I vas aprofitar que vivia amb tu per jugar brut i casar-te amb ell, sense merèixer-ho.

\- No em diguis traïdora !, tu sí que ho vas trair! Li vas disparar per l'esquena. Ell confiava en tu! Et volia com la seva millor amiga. Si no hagués existit jo, hagués estat teu.

-Això el que vaig a arreglar, et faré desaparèixer i m'ho quedaré jo.

\- Ja mai serà teu! Tu falta d'escrúpols t'han fet perdre la seva amistat! - i l´Akane va destrossar l'espàtula de la mateixa manera que en Ranma va destrossar l'espasa d´en Kuno.

L´Ukyo va mirar a la seva arma trencada i va mirar Akane amb odi.

\- Què has fet? Era una relíquia de família! Tenia més de tres-cents anys. Ho pagaràs amb la vida- va cridar furiosa

L´Akane es va enfadar.

-He fet el mateix que vas fer tu. Vas destorçar la teva amistat amb en Ranma. Eres l'única amiga que va tenir de nen. No t'atreveixis a recriminar pel que he fet. Ho vas voler matar! Vas matar a un nen i vas planejar matar-me a mi. Em queies bé !, et vaig considerar la meva amiga ...! en Ranma i jo et ajudem en moltes ocasions ... i ens ho pagues volent eliminar-nos. Ets la pitjor de tots. Tu i en Ryoga, sou els pitjors. Confiàvem en vosaltres. Éreu els nostres millors amics.

-Tu ets la traïdora. Ell no et volia ... sempre ho deia ... et deia lletja, gallimarsot ... mala cuinera. I ... ens ho vas llevar. No t'ho perdonaré ... mai ... mai. Una perdedora com tu.

-Jo també li insultava-i li pegava, ell mai es va tornar a pegar-me. No sóc una perdedora ... això és un concepte que no existeix realment. Tots som guanyadors en algunes coses i perdedors en una altra. Però no us donaré a en Ranma, sou vosaltres el que no ho mereixeu ... vau perdre aquest dret quan el vau intentar matar.

Mentre en Ranma barallava contra en Ryoga.

-No sé que va veure en tu. Perseguies a tres noies. La enganyaves amb elles. - va dir en Ryoga.

-No perseguia tres noies. Eren elles les que em assetjaven al meu. Això ja ho vaig aclarir amb l´Akane fa anys. I tu no ets ningú per criticar-... perseguies a la meva promesa, i tenies a l´Akari Unryū. L´Akane em va explicar com tallar-te amb aquesta pobra noia. Vas ser massa cruel. I com vas coaccionar a les amistats de l'Akane, per allunyar-les d'ella. No mereixes que et vulguin ... ets menyspreable. Jo de jove era un covard, però no vaig arribar mai el teu nivell.

\- I tu et mereixes que et vulgui l´Akane? - va dir en Ryoga.

\- No ... no la mereixo, la vaig tractar molt malament ... i ella sempre em va perdonar ... sempre em va donar una segona oportunitat, i jo no ho aprofitava ... fins sense adonar-nos vam deixar de barallar-nos ... i la nostra relació va millorar. Vam deixar de donar-nos segona oportunitats, per què ja no la necessitàvem ... i vosaltres us vau ficar per mig ... sempre ho fèieu.

-En Ranma no diu la veritat ... – l´Akane s'havia desfet de l'Ukyo. - jo tampoc mereixo a en Ranma, jo també li insultava, li pegava i moltes vegades sense merèixer-ho, i la majoria de vegades per la vostra culpa. Els dos vam ser babaus ... però vam rectificar. I vam revelar el que sentíem per l'altre. Però com ha dit en Ranma vosaltres us vau interposar. Fins que vam prendre la decisió de casar-nos.

-No ho havíeu d'haver fet- va dir en Kuno-l´Akane Tendo s'havia d'haver casat amb mi. I tu hauríeu estar mort, mort! **MORT!** No havies d'haver tornat de l'avern. Et havia d'haver matat quan et vaig conèixer ... per ser jo el promès de l'Akane!

\- **SÓC TOTS UNS EGOISTES!** -va cridar el jove de la trena- mai us vam importar gens ni mica. Només vèieu els vostres desitjos capritxosos. No el que la meva llavors promesa i jo volíem. Us vau ficar per mig quan us rotava. Ens vau atracar per trencar la nostra relació i fins i tot la nostra amistat. Mirant-de aquí, crec que us vau donar compte ... que ella i jo ens amàvem ... i per això ens vau atracar. El pitjor va ser que ella i jo érem uns idiotes i no vam ser capaços de declarar el nostre amor i aturar-vos els peus en el moment adequat.

-No et deixarem seguir amb això. - va dir en Ryoga, i els sis joves van atacar usant un atac conjunt demolidor.

En Ranma i la seva dona s´estaven cantants, lluitaven els dos contra sis, retrocedien, no podien parar tots els cops, els estaven acorralant.

-Hem despertar o ens venceran. No vull allunyar-me de tu ... ni de la Ranko- va dir el noi- hem d'utilitzar l'atac que desenvolupem fa cinc anys. Era per a usar-lo en contra d'ells.

-Mai ho vam posar en practica ... no sabem si ens sortirà be- la jove estava espantada- el podem deixar-ho per després.

\- Akane! Per a nosaltres no hi haurà un després. Això s'acaba aquí, no tindrem una altra oportunitat.

La jove el va mirar i va assentir.

-Si surt malament, no ho explicarem ... i si no fem res, tampoc. - va dir ell. Estava parant cops. Però no resistirien molt- Akane ... t'estimo! T'estimo des del primer dia que et vaig veure.

\- Jo també t'estimo des del primer dia. Vas ser el primer que no em va voler vèncer ... per sortir amb mi. Et vas preocupat per mi. No deixaves que ningú m´ataqués. Et vas haver humiliar per això.

-Tu també et vas preocupat per mi. Quan et necessitava, estaves aquí, quan em sentia malament, quan posava malalt ... et tenia al meu costat. Per curar-me ... per donar-me suport ... per cuidar-me. No com altres que en aquests moments em volien fer signar documents per obligar-me casar-me amb elles.

\- Mirar-los! -va dir en Mousse- s'estan acomiadant. Aquesta nit dormiran ... - i va afegir amb un deix de bogeria- ... **a l'infern!**

Els dos nois van ignorar el comentari. Van tancar els ulls i van compassar les seves respiracions. Van començar a moure amb una sincronització perfecta, van parar un instant. i van obrir de cop els ulls alhora i van atacar a una velocitat espantosa. Els dos nois van desaparèixer i en el seu lloc va aparèixer un feix lluminós que es va llançar un per un als sis atacants. En passar el feix per cada rival aquest s'elevava, com si una força enorme el empenyés cap amunt. Just quan va desaparèixer el feix es va tornar a veure els dos joves, i els sis rivals van xocar contra el terra. Aquests sis no es podrien moure, estaven lesionats. Ara la policia procediria a la detecció dels sis assassins.

-Bé, s'ha acabat- va dir l´Akane agafant a en Ranma per les espatlles, mentre ell l'agafava pels malucs - ja podem descansar.

-Si. Ens ho hem merescut, després de cinc anys- va dir ell- ens han ficat en problemes des que els coneixem.

Van seguir parlant sense prestar atenció al que els envoltava. Els periodistes els miraven esperant que baixessin del tatami per preguntar-los, i més enllà hi havia la seva família i els seus companys de l'escola. Volien felicitar-los

La policia estava emmanillant als sis joves delinqüents. Quan la Shampoo en un ràpid moviment va prendre la pistola a la policia que la intentava emmanillar. Va apuntar a l´ Akane i va disparar.

L´Akane va sentir el tret a la cama i va caure a terra de genolls. En Ranma alarmat la va mirar i en veure que no era res greu, va mirar a la xinesa amb odi.

-Ranma allunya't de l'Akane ... així podré matar-la, i tu tornaràs a mi.

-No m'allunyaré de l'Akane, no tornareu a separar-me d'ella.

-Fer-li cas, si dispara ens matarà a tots dos.

-No et deixaré, nena tossuda. Si hem de morir ... morirem junts.

-No vull que moris per mi- va dir l´Akane plorant.

-I jo no vull que em deixis sol. El vam prometre ... s'ho vam prometre a la Ranko. No deixar-la sola ... ni a ella ... ni a l'altre quan arribi.

Els dos es van mirar i es van acostar per besar-se ... i va sonar un tret i una bala es va incrustar a pocs centímetres de la parella.

-Com intenteu besar-vos ... us matar- la noia xinesa amb prou feines s'aguantava. Però podia aguantar uns minuts més, els suficients per fer alguna desgràcia. La policia no podria intervenir, aquesta noia amb una arma era un perill, si ells intentaven alguna cosa i fallaven podria haver ferits.

De sobte algú va saltar a tatami. Era una nena pèl-roja de curta edat, i es va posar davant d´en Ranma i l´Akane.

\- Ets dolenta! Li has fet mal a la meva mami. No et deixaré que li facis mal ni a la meva mami ni al meu papi ... ets lletja ... grossa ... ets una bruixa!

En Ranma i la seva dona estaven sorpresos. No sabien com la nena havia arribat allà.

\- Ranko! Es pot saber què fas aquí? - va dir l´Akane furiosa. La nena es va espantar, la seva mare era terrorífica quan s'enfadava.

-He enganyat a l'àvia i a la Tamae. M'ho ha ensenyat ...

-Se qui ha estat ... Nabiki! Tu i jo hem de parlar del que ensenyes la meva filla- va dir en Ranma enfadat i va mirar a la seva filla- i tu joveneta !, quan arribem a casa tindrem una conversa tu i jo. Vas a estar castigada fins que tinguis nets.

La Ranko va mirar el seu pare espantada, esperava que l'ajudés a calmar a la seva mare, però va veure que en Ranma podia ser tan terrorífic com la seva mare.

-Jo ... no volia que aquests homes dolents i aquestes bruixes lletges us fessin mal.

-No sé d'on has tret aquestes idees- va dir l´Akane i va sentir riure al seu esposo- no riguis o no agafarà el degut respecte.

-No es pot negar que és filla nostra. Fent judicis de forma precipitada i equivocats com tu, i actuant i ficant-se en embolics sense pensar com jo.

La noia el va mirar de manera estranya i va riure.

-Tens raó és com els seus dos pares. Ha heretat els nostres pitjors defectes!

\- Us esteu rient de mi? -va dir la nena gairebé plorant.

-No Ranko maca, ens estem rient de nosaltres mateixos.

Mentre als sis rivals van mirar l'escena astorats. No era possible, una filla de l'Akane i en Ranma. Quan havia estat concebuda ?, quan va néixer?

En Ryoga va recordar la nena que va veure a l'antiga habitació de l'Akane. Quan la va veure va pensar que era filla dels dos promesos. Però després va pensar que això era impossible, la seva Akane no deixaria tocar per aquest idiota.

En Kuno sàvia que en el dojo Tendo vivia una nena. Pensava que l´Akane tenia cura de la filla d'una amiga ... per la seva semblança ... la filla de la noia de la trena ... i d´en Ranma. Va Odiar al noi per tocar una de les seves deesses. Ara que sàvia la veritat, l'odiava amb tota l'ànima.

\- No és veritat! No és possible ... que tingueu una filla! - va dir la Shampoo- Akane la teva traïció és més gran. Primer mataré a la teva filla. Després a tu. Quan vegi el patiment d´en Ranma acabaré amb ell ... ningú es riu d'una amazona. - va notar que li tocaven a l'espatlla i es va girar.

Va veure a la Kasumi, la noia la mirava amb aquell somriure innocent. Aquesta mirada de no haver trencat un plat.

\- Shampoo! No estàs actuant bé- va dir la Kasumi sense abandonar aquesta mirada càndida, que sempre posava nerviosa a la Shampoo. Alguna cosa li deia que no l'havia de tenir per enemiga, que era una enemiga terrorífica. Però no va fer cas dels seus instints i ... -l´Akane és la meva germana petita ... en Ranma és el meu germà des del moment que va ser promès a la meva germana. La Ranko és la meva neboda. El meu deure com a germana gran és protegir els meus germans- la seva cara va canviar, la seva afable i dolç rostre es va transformar en un rostre ple d'ira i fúria. - **NO TORNIS A APROPA'T A LA MEVA FAMÍLIA ... O ET MATO**! - i li va pegar a la Shampoo un bo cop de puny a la cara, i la va deixar noquejada. Després la major de les Tendo va tornar a lluir un somriure d'innocent. I va tornar al costat de la Nabiki que la mirava amb por.

En Ranma va mirar a la major de les Tendo espantat.

-No és bo enfadar la Kasumi. - va dir el jove amb por.

-No, no ho és- va corroborar la seva dona també espantada, -les poques vegades que s'enfada dona autèntic por. -Akane sospir- s'ha acabat tot?

-Això espero. Però diria que encara queda una mica.

La Ranko es va abalançar sobre el seu pare que la va agafar en braços, en baixar del tatami van haver de bregar amb els periodistes. Als que preguntaven per coses serioses, li contestaven bé. Al que anaven per intimitats i xafarderies, els van enviar a volar, d'això es va encarregar l´Akane.

Després d'algunes explicacions, la parella va demanar tranquil·litat.

-He de portar a la meva dona a l'hospital. Aquesta ferida.

Es van reunir amb la família i els amics. Després que curessin a l´Akane, van retornar al dojo. Des d'aquest dia en Ranma es quedaria en el dojo a viure ... però no per això deixaria de veure a la Tamae. Aquesta nit van fer una festa per celebrar tant que tornaven a estar junts, com la seva victòria definitiva sobre els seus rivals. Van convidar als seus veïns, amics de l'escola i amos dels dojos de la zona, era hora de celebracions per a tots. A més, en Ranma i l´Akane van tornar a celebrar les seves noces, ara per a tots el que els van donar suport. El futur li repararia coses bones i dolentes, però aquesta festa era per a passar-ho bé i en bona companyia.

Aquesta nit una nena no podia dormir, i va anar a l'habitació de la seva mare.

-Mami ... tinc por ... hi ha un monstre sota el meu llit. - la nena va mirar a l'altra banda del llit i va veure el seu pare estirat al mateix llit que la seva mare- Què fa papi aquí? Ja et quedaràs per sempre aquí?

L'home va mirar a la seva filla, i va somriure.

-Si, ja em puc quedar, per sempre. Un monstre sota el llit? - es va riure, recordant vells temps- la teva mare em despertava amb excuses pitjors. Havia d'anar a la seva habitació i mirar que no hi havia cap monstre o una de les tres boges.

-Segueix parlant i dormiràs a l'habitació de la Ranko ... sol! - va amenaçar l´Akane enfadada.

En Ranma va mirar a la seva dona i va somriure. I el va seguir explicant a la seva filla el que feia la seva mare quan tenia por.

-Però a mi m'agradava que vingués ... es la veia tan indefensa ... que em donaven ganes de protegir-la. Posava la mateixa cara de bona nena que tens tu ara ... i amb veu de pena em demanava ajuda, i jo no podia resistir-me a ajudar-la ... com faré amb tu- li va fer un gest a la nena- vinga! , jeu entre nosaltres dos.

I la nena es va ficar al llit entre els seus pares

\- El de monstre és mentida- va dir l´Akane- Volies dormir entre els teus pares?

-Sip- va dir la nena amb timidesa- Com ho sabies?

-Ja t'hem dit que la teva mare feia servir la mateixa excusa es quan se sentia sola i trista. I jo sempre picava. Em mirava amb aquells ullets, i jo no podria resistir.

L'home va mirar a la seva dona i aquesta va somriure.

-No tinc la culpa que fossis tan ingenu ... - s'ho va pensar i va exclamar sorpresa- Tu sabies que era mentida! Tu ho sàvies que et enganyava per passar algunes nits amb tu ...!

-Si, i tan que ho sàvia - va dir ell orgullós- era l'única manera d'estar junts. Encara que hi havia vegades que tenies por de veritat.

-La majoria de les vegades tenia por de veritat i tu sempre em inspiraves seguretat i protecció, amb tu sempre em sentia segura- va mirar la seva filla abraçada adormida al seu pare- Fa anys havia de bregar amb aquestes tres boges, i ara és la meva pròpia filla qui acapara al seu pare ... però aquesta vegada no et pegaré, et puc compartir amb ella, per què sé que ets només meu ...

-Ja ho sé ... sóc tot teu ... i tu ets tota meva- i el jove es va adormir ... als pocs segons els tres Saotome eren al regne dels somnis.

...

Havien passat un mes. Les ordres de tancament del dojo Tendo i d'altres negocis de la zona van ser anul·lades per ser il·legals, i l'ajuntament va haver de pagar una suma elevada en indemnitzacions. A part va tenir molts problemes, per que van detenir molts regidors per acceptar suborns. Gran part dels responsables de l'ajuntament van haver de dimitir i van ser empresonats.

Estava reunida la família Tendo, la Nodoka i la família Harada.

-El vostre cas és un més entre el munt que s'han oberts. Gairebé tots sense vinculació amb vosaltres. Però aquest cas en què us van ficar, ha servit per destapar tots els altres. Hi ha molta gent implicada i detinguda i cada acusat delata a un altre, i això porta a un nou cas.

-Els altres casos no m'importen molt, que paguin pel que han fet. És el nostre cas el que em preocupa. Els nostres rivals tenen molts contactes ... i la gent que els va ajudar també. - va dir en Ranma.

-No tants contactes. Moltes d'aquestes persones també té diversos casos oberts. I els que estan nets no volen saber res d'ells, no volen esmenar-se.

-I amb raó. Han de tenir una feina i família. Posar-se ajudar aquests, és pujar a la corda fluixa. Un petit error i caus. - va dir la Nabiki- vaig fer bé de demanar el divorci d´en Kuno fa anys.

-Ara tots rebran el seu càstig- va dir l´Akane- per tot el mal que han fet. El que ens van fer mal a nosaltres ... i el que van fer mal a altres persones. No vull tornar a veure'ls. Però en el judici ens tornarem a veure ... - va negar amb el cap i se li van escapar les llàgrimes- no vull ... em van fer molt de mal, molt ... no els perdono ... mai ho faré.

En Ranma la va agafar per les espatlles i ella es va tirar a sobre d'ell plorant.

-Comprenc com et sents. Jo tampoc vull veure'ls ... ni vull saber d'ells. Ara són a la presó i espero que es podreixin en ella.

-El més segur que no passi això ... poden ser condemnats a la pena capital -va dir el comissari Harada.-Van matar moltes persones i ho van intentar amb tu i ho volien fer amb la teva dona. És el càstig que es mereixen.

-Ens van fer molt de mal ... però no m'agradaria. Ningú ha de matar a una altra persona. Però no podem castigar matant-los ... és posar-nos al mateix nivell que ells- va dir l´Akane.

-Penso el mateix que ella, encara que sembli increïble després del que ens van fer. No haurien de morir ... tenen família que patirà amb la seva mort. Gent que els vol, encara que no s'ho mereixi. Prefereixo cadena perpètua o ... una condemna molt llarga.

Van seguir parlant sobre el rebombori que es van veure ficats.

\- Akane! Com va la teva ferida a la cama? - va preguntar la Tamae.

-Va bé. Ja em puc moure com si no hagués passat res. - va mirar al seu marit i aquest va assentir- Hem de donar-vos un notícia- es va aturar un moment- estem esperant un germanet o germaneta per la Ranko- tot van felicitar a la parella- si és nen pensem posar-li Hiroshi en record del fill de la Tamae i el comissari Harada ... si a vostès no li sap greu.

-Us ho agraeixo molt. - va dir la Tamae, netejant una llàgrima de l'ull. - i sé que el meu marit tampoc s'oposarà ... I si és nena?

-Niky ... com es deia una amiga meva ... per ocultar el seu veritable i preciós nom.-va posar un somriure trapella- a mi m´agradaria utilitzar el dos noms.- l'Akane le va dona un cop de puny al cap. Però que bestia era el seu marit.

Van ser uns mesos molt dolents i alhora bons. - va dir l´Akane- mals per què ens havíem de ocultar i moure'ns amb noms falsos i bons per que estàvem els dos junts de nou.

-Ranma, Fa mesos que ets aquí. Això em porta a unes preguntes- va dir la Kasumi sorpresa - On són els nostres pares? En què rebombori s'han ficat o els ha ficat el vell mestre?

-No ho sé – va dir en Ranma dubtós- i ara que ho preguntes em sembla que tots els hem oblidat ... com no són de gran ajuda!

Tots van riure per l'ocurrència del jove. Aquests dos vells només donaven problemes.

Un diumenge al matí. En Ranma i la seva dona eren a la porta del dojo. S'anaven de passeig. Tenien tota la família acomiadant d'ells.

-Passar-ho bé, és el primer dia que teniu un respiro- va dir la Kasumi- vostra declaració en el judici ja s´ha acabat. Aquest dojo ha reobert i heu guanyat el torneig. Tenim més clients que mai. És hora que tingueu un dia de descans.

-Si, han estat uns dies esgotadors. El judici, la reobertura del dojo, el retorn del director Kuno, que ens va ficar a tots en un problema ... necessitem un respir ... o dos. - va dir l´Akane.

-Teníem planejada aquesta sortida des de fa anys, es la vaig prometre a l´Akane abans d'anar-me'n d'entrenament ... estava desitjant anar- va tancar el puny amb ràbia- ... i per culpa d'aquests sis, l'hem tingut endarrerida cinc anys.

L´Akane el va mirar i va somriure.

-No t'enfadis. Ara som lliures de sortir sense que ens haguem de amagar. Ja podem ser nosaltres mateixos.

Ell la va mirar i es va animar.

\- Si! Anem Akane. Que el diumenge és curt i cal que... - va dir el noi, però algú el va interrompre.

\- Sou dolents! Us aneu de festa i em deixeu a casa, no és estat dolenta ... bé si que ho he estat ... em vaig menjar les galetes de la tia Nabiki. Però ja estaven començades. -va dir la Ranko enfadada.

En Ranma i l´Akane es van mirar i van somriure, havien estat ells els que van començar les galetes. Ells van cometre aquesta entremaliadura.

-Tu vols venir amb nosaltres, oi? - va dir l´Akane a la seva filla.

La nena els va mirar amb timidesa, va aclucar els ulls va somriure amb innocència, com si fos la nena mes bona del món.

-Aquesta mirada l'ha après de tu!- va dir el noi rient a l´Akane. - quin perill que té! - va mirar la seva dona i va posar la mateixa mirada que la nena. I amb veu de nen entremaliat, va preguntar a la seva dona. - No la podem portar? Si plauet!

Ella s'esperava aquesta pregunta i va riure.

-Si. Ens l'hem de portar. - Va mirar a la nena, es va acostar a ella i es va agenollar i la va mirar als ulls, li va acariciar el cap i li va parlar amb dolçor- vés a canviar-te de roba! Avui ens ho passarem bé.

La nena va saltar d'alegria i es va abraçar a la seva mare i la va besar.

\- Gràcies mami! -va dir la nena. Va mirar al seu pare, i el va abraçat- Gràcies papi! - i se'n va anar amb la seva àvia a canviar-se.

Cinc minuts després els tres s'allunyaven del dojo. Per fi els tres podien divertir junts. Era una cosa que portaven esperant des de feia molt temps enrere.

...

Mentrestant ... lluny, molt lluny de Nerima. Dos homes molt abrigats anaven per un camí de muntanya nevat, caminaven enmig d'una tempesta. S'havien lliurat del mestre. S'havien retrobat amb un antic rival i havien fet plans amb aquest. Casarien la filla menor d'un d'ells, Akane Tendo es deia l'afortunada, amb el fill d'aquest rival. Anaven contents, amb aquest enllaç guanyarien tots ... sobretot ells.

No sabien que en el dojo les coses havien canviat, que el fill d'un d'ell havia tornat ... i que aquesta promesa era ara una dona casada des de feia molts de temps. Els dos homes no sabien que a cada pas que donaven s'acostaven al desastre, que els seus fills no acceptarien aquesta nova bogeria dels seus pares ... i que els enviarien a l'hospital.

.

FI

.

No continuarà.

* * *

Notes de l'autor:  
Aquest és l'últim capítol d'aquesta història, Encara que ho sembli no hi haurà contunuación, almenys en un futur proper, és més no aconsegueixo veure una continuació.  
Ha estat una traducció llarga, per que hi havia vegades que entre un capítol i el següent passaven setmanes sense tocar la història, però m'he divertit molt fent-la.  
Com sempre: els personatges d'aquest fic no em pertanyen, ni escric amb ànim de lucre.


End file.
